Sansational!
by LadyDetia
Summary: Sans enjoys adventurous times with Toriel as they build a future together. SansxToriel, Soriel Undertale and all related characters belong to Toby Fox. Eliza and Damian belong to me.
1. Part 1: A Somewhat Decent Proposal

Sansational!

Summary: Sans enjoys adventurous times with Toriel as they build a future together.

Part One: A…Somewhat Decent Proposal

 **Sans**

Life on the surface took some getting used to, but in spite of all it's challenges things were looking up for me. Way up. Also, way better than I expected. A perfect proposal was made, with a knock-knock joke of course. That perfect proposal was accepted joyfully with laughter and tears by the perfect woman. Ah, who am I kidding! I was a nervous wreck and could barely string a sentence together. I couldn't even think of one single pun! I'm surprised Tori could hear me over my rattling bones! I might have collapsed into a clickety clackin' pile if her kiss hadn't melted all my nervousness away.

I still haven't figured out what she sees in this silly bag of bones, but there's no way in HELL I'll complain. I'm pretty damned grateful that of all the monsters from the Underground she chose me to date. I'm not going to lie. We get along so great and we have so much fun together. After we made it to the surface we became very close. I'd even say she's my best friend, besides Papyrus. It was six months before we became more than friends. Toriel made the first move. She was so classy about, too. She asked me for my honest opinion about something, and of course I was willing to hear her out. I've been told I'm a pretty good listener and give pretty decent advice, so I told her to fire away with her question. She looked me straight in the eye sockets and asked me in the sweetest, smoothest voice I'd ever heard what it would take to convince a kind, thoughtful, adorable, and hilarious monster to go out on a date with her. Right off the bat I told her that any monster that she asked on a date wouldn't need much convincing, if any at all. All she had to do was ask and it was a _wrap_. That being said, she asked me out. You better believe I agreed to it. I would have to have been out of my mind to turn down the most beautiful, loving, kindest, and (second) funniest monster I had ever known. And here we are, a year and a half later…engaged. Wow…I'm still amazed that this amazing lady is going to be my wife!

After news got out about our engagement (in spite of us trying to keep things low key) a freak out epidemic started to spread among our friends and family. It was a sight to behold, I tell ya. When we told Frisk their smile was so big I was concerned that their face might split in half. They also made a sound that was a cross between a squeak and a…cat growl? Eh, I don't know it was just weird. Then they hugged me and Tori then ran upstairs to their room and shut the door. Papyrus' reaction was just as over the top as Frisk. Congratulations were pouring out of his mouth like a broken faucet, running around the living room in excitement, and even hopping on the couch.

"BROTHER, I MUST INFORM UNDYNE OF THIS FANTASTIC NEWS!"

"whoa, hey there, Paps! slow down. we wanted to keep things low key until we at least set a da-"

Too late. Both Tori's and my cellphone started going off, setting off a chain reaction of epic proportions. Undyne was the first to call me. She loudly stated that she didn't think I had the balls to propose while I heard Alphys losing her shit in the background screaming about her OTP's ship has sailed or some shit. I made a joke of lacking balls to begin with, so I pretty much had nothing to lose.

"For fuck's sake, Sans! You know what I meant!"

There were sounds of a bit of a scuffle when I heard the happy, nerdy squealings of Alphys.

"Oh my gosh, you guys! Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! Hnnnngggg, I friggin' LOVE weddings! Well, I've only actually been to ONE wedding, and that was Dogamy and Dogaressa's, but it was so beautiful!" Alphys rambled on for another solid three minutes before announcing that she and Undyne were coming to look at the ring. Geez, they made such a fuss. That's just what Tori and I wanted to avoid. I had a feeling about who told them, but I had no solid proof or a confession right then. Welp, what's done is done.

My fiance got quite a few calls herself. How a Froggit got Tori's number and managed call her is a bone-a-fide mystery to me. Of course word got back to Asgore. Toriel put him on speakerphone. He sounded genuinely happy for us, but I couldn't help but wonder about that. Undyne had set him up on a few dates but all of them fell flat. He said that he was over getting back with Tori, but it was pretty obvious that he still cared about her. Who could blame him. Tori's awesome…in so may ways. I've been thinking about treating him to a guys night out just to blow off some steam and maybe, ya know, hook him up with a nice lady. I know he's my future wife's ex, but Asgore is actually a pretty awesome guy. He deserves happiness just as much as anyone else.

After the initial excitement died down, my lady and I dove in to planning our wedding. Welp, Tori did most of the planning and I just gave input here and there. The details didn't really matter to me. Just tell me when and where and I'll make sure to be there. My only real concern was the first dance. There's a bit of a height difference between me and Tori so I'm not sure how that will work. Eh, we'll figure something out. The kid had some pretty cool ideas for the ceremony and the reception. I feel and pretty bad about rejecting Pap's idea of an all spaghetti buffet. He cheered up a whole lot when Tori told him that the spaghetti could be part of the varied menu.

About a month before the wedding I was hanging out with the gang at Grillby's 2. Most of the usuals were there, including Drunk Bunny, Doggo, Dogamy and his wife, Dogaressa, and Greater Dog. The former Captain of the Royal Guard had pretty much let the hotcat out of the bag about our engagement before Tori and I could even send out invitations. With the wedding coming up so soon things had gotten pretty busy for us, so hanging with the Grillby's crowd was a rare treat for me.

"wow, it's been a long time since we hung out like this. i'm so glad i was finally able to 'ketchup' with you guys." There were good natured groans and giggles all around as I took a swig of some special brand ketchup Grillby had set aside just for me.

"It's good to see you too, pal!" Doggo gave me a slap on the back so hard I nearly spit the ketchup all over the bar. "So, you plan on having a bachelor party?"

"Uh, actually, it's the best man's job to plan all that, and my bro's got it covered."

"Really? So, what's he got planned?"

"no idea, since he wants it to be a surprise. but i'm sure whatever it is it'll be fun."

That's when something strange happened. They all got this shared expression among them that was a little…disconcerting. I found myself getting a bit irritated by it.

"why are you guys giving me that look, like you know something i don't?"

Dogamy slapped a hand on my shoulder then glanced at his wife, who he asked to step away from the bar so he could speak to me male monster to male monster.

"Sans, we all love Papyrus, but we all gotta agree that his parties tend to be pretty…tame."

"so what. i happen to like tame." That's when Doggo stuck his nose, figuratively and literally, into the conversation.

"Sans…buddy…pal…if there's one thing you don't want to associate with the term tame it's a friggin' bachelor party! They're meant to be wild and crazy! Your single life is about to end so you should go out with a bang!"

"i get the feeling i'm not going to like where this is going-'

"Oh, c'mon, Sans! It's not like we're planning a political coup! It's a bachelor party! Quit being so serious and live a little!"

"all right. what do you have in mind?" The longer I listened to Doggo and Dogamy's ideas, the more I was convinced that they were trying to get Toriel to kill me.

 **Toriel**

I was on the phone with my friend, Beatrice, a monster who used to run an inn down in Snowdin, when Sans came home. When I got a glimpse of his expression I knew something was off. His perma-smile was there, but I noticed a slight twitch at the corners. Something was bothering my fiance and I was going to get to the bottom of it. I cut my conversation with Beatrice short and focused on Sans, who seemed a bit distracted.

"Welcome home, Sans."

"oh, hey, tori."

"Did you enjoy your time at Grillby's?"

"uh…yeah! it was cool…" His voice trailed off as he rubbed the back of his head and averted his gaze. Yep, something was definitely up.

"Sans, are you all right?"

"y-yeah. i'm good."

"Are you sure, because it seems as if something's bothering you."

That's when he let out a sigh and settled on the sofa next to me. As he leaned on my shoulder he gave me a look that reminded me of a child about to confess that they did indeed sneak into the cookie jar before dinner. It was adorable yet a bit disconcerting. Oh, stars, what is he about to tell me?

"tori, i need your honest opinion about something."

"I'm all ears," I replied as I wiggled my floppy ears a bit for emphasis. That got a chuckle out of him.

"babe, you know paps already planned a bachelor party for me. welp, the gang at grillby's want to do something on their own for me, but uh…i want to run it past you first."

He paused and started wringing his boney hands. I had a feeling about what he was going to say, but I gave him a chance to speak to avoid jumping to conclusions.

"they, uh…want to take me to…t-to a, um…strip club…heh heh…"

By now Sans' skull was all sweaty and his smile was strained. I was afraid my poor bone-friend was about to have an anxiety attack. I had to put his mind at ease immediately.

"That's fine with me, love."

His look of shock was so cute. I don't think I've ever seen his eye sockets open that wide.

"wha-what?"

"I said it's fine. Go have fun. As long as you look and don't touch I have no problem with it."

Sans obviously wasn't expecting such a laid back response from me. He looked simply dumbfounded, then started nuzzling my cheek and neck.

"thank you, tori! i was worried you would flip out on me or somethin'. heh."

My skele-sweetie sounded so relieved. I was glad.

"i'm curious though. why are you so laid back about this?"

"Sans, it's really not that big of a deal. Besides, it can't be any wilder than what Muffet has planned for my bachelorette party."

I let my words sink in for a bit. I watched as a range of emotions fluttered across his face. I told him I wanted him to have fun, as long he doesn't do anything he would regret later. I promised him I would do the same and show him the same respect. He seemed satisfied with my final answer, I'm happy to say. I couldn't help smiling to myself. The next few weeks were going to be pretty interesting.

Stay tuned for Part 2: King for a Day

AN: Hello, dear readers and sinners. I'm announcing that I am taking kink and non-kink requests for this story. Nothing non-con though. Also, if you want any specific UT characters to make an appearance, let me know in the comments!


	2. Part 2: King for a Day

**Sansational!**

Part2: King for a Day

 **Sans**

"WHAT THE FUCK, SANS!"

Leave it to Doggo to have a loud overreaction to something I said. I swear, ever since Dr. Alphys found a way to correct his vision Doggo's been extra excitable and extra loud. God only knows what his improved eyesight has to do with the increased volume of his voice.

"geez, doggo, if i had ear drums they would be blown to bits by now!"

"Well, it would be your own damn fault, you crazy skeleton! Why the hell did you tell her?"

"because i don't like keepin' secrets from tori." I also felt kind of guilty for going to a place just to look at the tits and asses of strange women. Tori said she was fine with it, but I still felt a bit of guilt. That's why I ate her pussy out early that morning. She seemed to appreciate that.

"Eh, I guess what's done is done," Doggo grumbled and he flopped down in a nearby chair. Paps had rented out a small party room in the new MTT Resort on the surface. The resort wasn't as big as the one underground, but I figured if we give it a few more years to add more renovations it'll be just as glorious as the original. Hopefully it'll be a lot less tacky.

In spite of Doggo's outburst, I had a great time at the bachelor party. Pap's did a great job. He's the coolest brother and the greatest best man a monster could ever ask for. It was also fun to hang out with the guys and have a few laughs. I got some…interesting gifts. Papyrus got me a whoopie cushion that looked like a condom in its wrapper. It was bigger than a normal condom, yet small enough to fit in the palm of my hand. I wasn't used to my brother displaying an adult sense of humor, and it threw me for a loop for a moment. I couldn't help but smile. My bro is the coolest. Some of my other gifts were a couple t-shirts with raunchy puns and jokes printed on them. My favorite had a picture of an owl plus a rooster on the front, and on the back an equal sign and the phrase 'a cock that stays up all night.'

I wasn't aware that Paps had invited Asgore. I was ok with it, though. As I said before, he's a great guy and I have the utmost respect for him. I could have used some warning about how he gets after he gets a few drinks in him. Things got hilariously out of hand when he gave me his gift. I reached into the gift bag and pulled out the biggest, brightest blue dildo I had ever seen. So I'm sitting there holding this big ass dildo in my hand while Asgore had a huge grin on his face.

"That should come in handy in a couple days, am I right?" the former King of Monsters stated with a wink.

"geez, asgore. the last thing i need is competition on my wedding night," I joked as I shook the monstrous, rubbery cock at him like a scolding finger. His bellowing laughter filled the room as he snatched the thing from my hand and bopped me on top of my skull with it. I got smacked on the skull with a big blue dick at my own bachelor party…and it was hilarious!

After that party was over we left the resort for the after party at a strip club called Peccadillos, which I decided to affectionately refer to as Pack o' Dildos. As we piled into the party bus I got a call from my wife-to-be. I asked the driver to wait a few minutes while I stepped away for some privacy.

"hey, gorgeous."

"Hello, my sexy Sans." God, she sounded so hot when she said that.

"tori, you're makin' me blush here…"

"Really now? Good. So, are you enjoying yourself so far?"

"i'm having a sans-sational time!"

"I'm glad to hear it, love! So, have you gotten to Peccadillos yet?"

"nah. we're just getting on the party bus." Right then I heard Papyrus call out my name. "looks like i'm holding things up. gotta go, babe."

"All right. Have fun." She sounded so upbeat and happy. She actually wanted me to enjoy myself while gawking at other naked women. This was crazy to me. There couldn't possibly be one jealous bone in her body. That's one reason I wanted to bone her every chance I got. This lady makes me so damn happy. How did I get to be so lucky to have her?

"tori… i love you."

"I love you, too." Then she blew me a kiss over the phone. Damn it, she's so cute! Before we could exchange a string of long, sugar sweet goodbyes Papyrus grabbed me by the jacket and dragged me onto the party bus.

Once we got to the strip club I noticed something. That place is LOUD. I could feel the thumping bass rattling my bones before we even got inside. Once we got inside and I got accustomed to the busy environment I looked over the crowd. There was a mixture of monsters and humans, but mostly monsters. Interesting. The place was definitely for the wild crowd, being visually and audibly colorful. As expected, the place wasn't very well lit, except for the elevated stage with four sleek, evenly spaced metal poles.

There were a couple tables reserved for us near the stage. At the time there was no one on stage. I guess there was some kind of intermission for the dancers. Shaking their ass for a crowd of total strangers must take a lot of energy, so that's understandable. Dogamy grabbed me by the shoulders and sat me down in a seat with a good view of the stage. Soon a server came by to get our drink orders. Asgore treated me to whatever I wanted, since I was the man of honor. I hoped he kept the shots coming. I needed to calm my nerves.

It wasn't long before a booming voice announced the first dancer. Apparently her stage name was Lush. At first I thought the announcer said Lust, but that stripper name would have been to…straightforward. So, anyway, Lush strutted onto the stage to a song called 'Party Animal' wearing a barely there outfit consisting of a hot pink bra that looked two sizes too small and a micro mini-skirt that barely covered her ass. It caught on pretty quickly why her stage name was Lush. She danced and worked the poles with a drink in hand. And get this…she didn't spill one drop. At one point she downed the drink then walked to the edge of the stage shaking the empty shot glass. She worked the crowd that had surrounded the stage, getting money and shots of liquor. Once she got close to our table she got down on her knees, set the shot glass on the stage floor, then picked the shot glass back up by squeezing it between her tits. When she zoned in on me I barely had time to realize what was going to happen next. Doggo slapped a bottle of liquor into my hand as Asgore pushed me to the edge of the stage.

"What are you waiting for, Sans? Give the lady a drink!" Dogamy shouted and others egged me on. As I poured the liquor into her shot glass I kind of averted my eyes. I didn't want to stare at her tits, which were practically right in my face. I mean, it's not like they weren't nice looking tits. It had just been a long time since any tits besides Tori's had been in my face. Just as I thought that things couldn't get any more awkward, when she downed the shot I got a pretty good look at her face. No…she can't be…

"bonnie?"

As soon as I spoke that name she looked down at me and smirked, turned around and stood up. Her fluffy tail brushed against my face as I got an eye full of monster pussy. Oh god…I can't believe Drunk Bunny's tits and pussy were just in my face. Shit, this was going to make my visits to Grillby's a bit awkward. When I returned to the table Doggo and Dogamy were laughing their asses off, Asgore had a smug look on his face, and Papyrus looked a bit annoyed and confused. He didn't hang out at Grillby's (he doesn't care for the food) so I understand why he was out of the loop.

"hey…did you guys know bonnie was a dancer here?"

"Hell yeah!" Doggo finally answered after three straight minutes of laughter. "God damn, Sans, you should have seen your face!"

"Brother, you know her?"

"yeah, paps…i kinda do. heh."

Of course, Dogamy had to add fuel to the flame.

"Kinda, you say? Bonnie's a regular at Grillby's. She's there even more than Sans! And rumor has it that she's got quite a crush on…"

"ok, that's enough. you had your laugh at my expense. time to wrap it up, guys…" I suddenly felt a large hand on my shoulder.

"Sans, my friend, the night isn't quite over."

Asgore handed me a postcard sized piece of paper. On one side it said 'free lap dance' and on the other side was a photo of a gorgeous female monster with silvery gray fur and legs for days. Printed beneath the photo was the name 'Empress.' As I stared at the photo a server came over and told me that the Empress was waiting for me in the V.I.P. room and offered to escort me there. I hesitated as I remembered my promise to Tori to look and not touch.

"Well, Sans, you heard the lady. The Empress awaits!"

I gave it some thought.

It was one thing to watch, but wouldn't a lap dance cross the line? Then again, Asgore did go through the trouble of getting me a free lap dance. I wouldn't want to waste his time and money.

"asgore…maybe you should use the pass…"

"Oh, don't be silly, Sans! It's your bachelor party and my gift to you. Besides…I've already gotten a lap dance from the Empress. She's quite good, so I'm sure you'll enjoy it."

Asgore gave me a good natured chuckle and a pat on the back. I glanced around and saw everyone anticipating my answer.

"fuck it. i'm getting my lap dance. it's not like i'm going to bone the lady, so it's cool, right?"

"That's the spirit! Now go have fun!"

I got up to follow my escort as my friends cheered me on and my brother gave me a thumb's up. I focused on experiencing something new to distract me from thoughts of Toriel finding out…and setting my boney ass on fire…literally.

Next Part: Empressed

AN: I'd like to thank my great friend, Seth, for suggesting Drunk Bunny's stage name. It's so funny and perfect! Anyway, the next part is going to be pretty hot in so many ways. I'm still open for kink requests, by the way. Leave a comment or send me a private message if you're shy! Love and kisses to you all!


	3. Part 3: Empress-ed

**Sansational!**

Part 3: Empress-ed

 **Sans**

Boy, what a crazy night this was turning out to be. I was treated to two bachelor parties, great gifts, and a free lap dance thanks to Asgore. What did a lazy ass like me do to deserve such great family and friends?

Now I was on my way to get my complimentary lap dance from The Empress. I got the empress-ion that she was pretty popular in this strip club. If her photo on the card was any indication, I could kinda see why. She was a beautiful monster. Not as beautiful as Tori, but she came pretty damn close. From the looks of things she was also tall like Toriel…and I gotta admit I liked that. Geez…I think I might have a bit of a fetish going here.

The V.I.P. room was dimly lit with purple track lighting. It was pretty quiet compared to outside the door. I could kind of hear the music coming from the main part of the club, but it was very muffled. There was some ambient music playing softly and the subtle scent of lavender hung in the air. I didn't see anyone else in the room, so I settled down on the sectional sofa and got comfortable. I noticed a complimentary bottle of fancy ketchup sitting on one of the end tables. I felt so happy when I read the gift tag, which read 'to my sexy Sans from your future wife. I'll ketchup with you later.' So that must have been why Tori asked me if I had gotten to the club yet. She wanted to make sure her gift for me got there before me. She's such a sweet lady. I'll make sure to thank her when I get home.

As I took a swig of ketchup I froze, the bottle still pressed against my mouth, when I heard an unfamiliar voice coming from a shadowy place near the back of the room. It sounded feminine and soft with a slight accent I couldn't quite place.

"'Allo, cutie. 'Ow you enjoying your time so far?"

I set my ketchup bottle down and peered into the dimly lit corner see the hint of a tall, slender figure leaning against the wall. I couldn't make out all of her features, but I could clearly see a pair of long, lean legs covered in silver gray fur. I recalled the photo on the lap dance pass and came to the conclusion that I was in the presence of the Empress.

"uh…hey…i'm having a sans-tastic time. thanks for asking."

In spite of the dimmed lights I could still make out the puzzled expression on her face. She stood up straight and took a few steps toward me, allowing me to get a better look at her. As I expected, she was tall. She didn't seem to be as tall as Tori, who's 6'9". I'd say the Empress is about 6' tall. She had a pretty face with almond shaped eyes. Her ears were set near the top of her head and looked kind of like a cat's ears. Her pearly fangs poked from beneath her flirty smile as she continued to approach me. I'm not gonna lie. This monster was fuckin' sexy. She was so sexy it was making me feel uncomfortable.

"While I'm glad you've been having fun tonight, I'm 'bout to take the fun to a whole…other…level." As she spoke the last three words she took three more steps closer. "But first, I need you to close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you."

I gave it some thought before shutting my eye sockets. I didn't know this monster, and I kinda have trust issues that go way back. Then I realized I was being a bit paranoid. She was just going to give me a lap dance. That's what she was getting paid for. If she crossed the line I would make sure that she had a bad time. So, I closed my eye sockets. As soon as I did that I heard some music start playing. It sounded like a club remix of 'Sexual Healing', or some shit. By then I could feel a presence right in front of me. Moments later I felt a furry hand against my left malar bone and a warm pair of lips press against my right one. She had overstepped her boundaries from the get go. I immediately pushed her away as my magic pooled into my left eye socket.

Normally, I'm a pretty laid back monster. It takes a lot to get me riled up. There's certain things you just don't do to me. Don't mess with my family and DO NOT overstep personal boundaries. I went off on her like a rabid dog, I was so pissed.

"look, bitch! you got a lotta nerve puttin' your lips on me! this may be my first lap dance, but i have sense enough to know that it don't involve kissing! you're lucky i didn't…!"

Once my eyes caught up with my mouth I had to pause. Hold on…milky white fur, long floppy ears, horns, and reddish brown eyes? This isn't the same monster from the photo, or the same monster that was just standing in front of me! What the fuck happened?

"t-tori?" That's when I saw that lovely smile and there was no doubt in my mind, even in the dim light. Oh, god…I had just called my fiancé a bitch! "tori! babe, i'm so sorry!" It took me a moment to realize that I had my left hand thrust forward and that my future wife's soul was visible and blue. I apologized profusely after I cancelled out my spell. I didn't stop apologizing until her big, soft hands took hold of my face and she kissed me.

"Sans, it is all right."

"b-but i just called you a bitch and turned your soul blue and…!"

"Sans…my love, you didn't know it was me at first. I'm actually glad that you reacted that way."

"what? really?"

"Yes. You want to know why, do you not?" I was curious about that, in spite of me finally noticing the lacy, purple lingerie she was wearing. The lighting gave her fur and the lace an iridescent appearance, and the lingerie accentuated her curves perfectly. I couldn't believe I almost dunked the shit out of this gorgeous lady! "Sans, are you all right?"

"huh? oh, yeah. i'm fine. was just admiring the view." She giggled shyly and blushed. Oh my stars, she's so precious.

"Thank you. I'm glad you like it. Anyway, The reason I'm here is because…I haven't been honest with myself or you about my feelings."

"what do you mean, tori?"

"I know I said I'm ok with you looking at the strippers, and I am…it's just that once I found out about the lap dance it bothered me…a lot." She leaned closer until our foreheads touched and we were seeing eye to eye. "I can't stand the thought of someone else touching you…that way."

"so, you're saying you were jealous?"

"Y-yes. I probably sound silly…"

"no,no! that actually sounds kinda hot to me. you don't want some other lady pawin' all over your sexy sansy, right?"

"Right." That's when I saw her look down at my shirt. "Sans, why are you wearing a shirt with a rooster and an owl on it?" I decided to give her moment to catch on.

"take a closer look, babe." I could tell the wheels were turning in her mind, then she shrugged, having given up on figuring out the punchline. "if you cross and owl with a rooster you get...a cock that stays up all night." And then came that bubbly, bleaty, beautiful laugh of hers. There was no way I could have NOT fallen in love with that laugh. Still giggling, she kissed me once more before standing up. Wow. This gorgeous creature was going to be my wife in a couple days. I gotta make damned sure I don't fuck things up.

"Sans…uh, since I pretty much ruined your free lap dance I would love to make it up to you."

"oh, really? how so?"

"I'm going to give you a private show. You'd like that, would you not?"

In my mind I shouted a hearty 'HELL YEAH!' which came out as "sounds cool to me, tori."

She ran over to some kind of control panel on the other side of the room. She manipulated the screen for a few seconds until another song started playing. Once she returned she did something I had never seen her do before. She danced. Now I had seen Tori dance before, but that was silly, goofy fun she had with Frisk. This dance was neither silly nor goofy. It did leave me with a goofy ass grin on my face though. Well, goofier than normal. I had no idea that Toriel could roll her hips like that. Soon she had her whole body moving as if she had made time and space her bitch and was loving every second. It was like watching liquid fire. She looked glorious. It was suddenly clear to me that I was marrying a goddess.

When she knelt in front of me I could feel her body heat and magic radiating from her. That's when the teasing began. She began rubbing my rib cage through my t-shirt as she brushed her soft fur against my bones. Damn, that felt good! I could feel her heat down to the marrow.

"Sans…"

"yeah, tori?"

"What did you think of my dance?"

"I thought it was quite hip-notizing." I shuddered as she laughed at the pun. It wasn't her usual, cute laugh. It was deeper and more sensual. Damn it, how did this sweet lady turn out to be so fuckin' hot?

 **Toriel**

Words can't express how happy it made me to see my fiancé enjoying my touch. Until we had our first intimate encounter I had no idea a skeleton monster had so many sensitive spots. The very thought of some other female touching my Sans in those sensitive spots got me fired up, and not in a good way. He's my skele-cutie and I was going to make sure to make this the best bachelor after party for my love.

I lifted his t-shirt and slid my hands over his ribcage as I released a tiny bit of my magic. His cute little moans just encouraged me to tease him even more. I asked him to raise his arms above his head, allowing me to remove his t-shirt with ease. I was surprised he let me take it off in a place far beyond our bedroom. Hell, it wasn't until five months into our dating that he removed all of his clothes when we made love. He tended to be self conscious about the scars on his left humerous and several of his ribs. He never told me what caused the scars, and I didn't press him for details.

As I continued to massage his rib cage I couldn't help but gaze into his face. His eyes were half closed, his smile was relaxed, and his cheekbones were tinted blue. He looked as if he was in paradise, and I felt a bit proud that my touch took him there. It was time to kick the teasing up a notch. I knew his spinal column was another sensitive spot for him, so I gripped it at the base just above his sacrum. I smiled as I got a big reaction from him. He let out a pleasured groan as he arched his spine. I so love it when he's vocal like this. Once I started licking his sternum I had him begging and pleading for his release. I was going to give him what he wanted, just not right then and there. It wasn't long before my beloved Sans was a sobbing mess. He always cried just before his climax, which I found so adorable. He was feeling so good he could no longer contain himself. I told him how cute he looked as I kissed away his tears.

"t-tori…i'm s-so close…" he whimpered as I traced a claw down his sacrum to his coccyx. I gave his tail bone slow, deliberate strokes as we shared a kiss. With one last down stroke I felt him moan into our kiss. It sent a wonderful, vibrant sensation through my whole body as his magic mixed with mine. He then slumped down on the sofa shirtless, eyes closed, and with the most content expression I'd ever seen. "babe, that was fuckin' amazing. remind me to return the favor soon."

"You can bet I most certainly will, my dear."

I leaned in for another kiss when the dimmed lights suddenly brightened. Sans' eyes shot open and we both looked around to see who had turned on the lights. Although I couldn't see her, I heard the Empress' voice give a brief explanation.

"You were booked for thirty minutes, sweetie. Sorry, but your time's up. There's a wash room with a shower back 'ere if you need it. Congratulations on your pending nuptials."

With that we didn't hear her speak another word. Sans and I decided to make use of the shower. I noticed a gift bag for Sans on the sink. It contained a Peccadillos t-shirt, a music CD, some K-Y jelly, and a pair of soft cuffs. Oh, my…I could see all these things being quite useful in the future.

My fiancé and I took a quick shower together. Sans spent most of it with his face either buried in my cleavage or between my legs. After our shower Sans donned the complimentary t-shirt and put his punny t-shirt and bottle of fancy ketchup in the gift bag. I kissed him one last time before he headed back to the main part of the club. Before leaving the V.I.P. room he paused to ask me something.

"tori, how did you find out about the lap dance when even i didn't know about it?"

"Oh, I have my connections, sweetie. Being the former Queen of Monsters does have its perks."

"heh. that makes sense. also, how did you convince the empress to let you switch places with her?"

"Sans, my love, I was trained in diplomacy so I'm quite aware of the power of persuasion."

With a flick of my wrist I let some of my fire magic dance across my fingertips for emphasis. I think I got my point across.

 **Sans**

Holy shit, Toriel can be a bit savage. I think that's one of the sexiest things about her. Boy, have I got issues. I kissed my future wife one last time before we parted ways, making sure to ask her to be wearing that lingerie when I made it home. She said she'll consider it. Tori can be such a tease. She left the back way to go pick up Frisk from the babysitter's house (and to avoid the rest of the guys seeing her), while I returned to our reserved tables.

"WELCOME BACK, BROTHER! HOW WAS YOUR LAP DANCE?"

"it was pretty great. in fact, i was quite…"

"OH GOD, SANS, NO…"

"…empress-ed."

"DAMN IT, NOW I REGRET EVEN ASKING," Papyrus grumbled as we all pretty much staggered onto the party bus.

"guys, i just want to thank you for all this. i had a really great time. i hadn't had that much fun in a while."

"Aww, no problem, Sans. Glad you enjoyed yourself." Doggo slapped me on the back pretty hard. It knocked the breath outta me for a second. He seemed pretty drunk, but not as drunk as Dogamy.

"hey, dogamy, you got any other plans for the night?"

"H-hellllll yeahhhhh! I'm a…I'm a go home and f-fu-fuck da SHIT outta my wife! Whoo!"

"tmi, dude. tmi."

"Fuck you, Sans! HA HA!"

"no thanks, i'm taken."

The party bus driver was kind enough to drop each of us at our respective homes. Leaving a bunch of inebriated monsters wandering the streets wasn't good for business apparently. It's a good thing we all lived near each other. Paps and I were the last ones to be dropped off. When we got inside it was quiet in the house. That was expected since it was about 1 AM. Fortunately it was Spring Break so Frisk didn't have to get up for school. Although Frisk attended Monster School (for the most part), Toriel, who was the headmistress of the school, did her best to observe the same breaks and holidays that the human schools followed. That was also the reason Tori and I chose that particular weekend for our wedding.

Paps and I shuffled upstairs to our rooms to call it a night. I was still a bit tipsy and didn't trust myself to teleport. Shit, I might've ended up with my head in the toilet or somethin'. I stopped by Frisk's to check on them. They were out cold. I stroked their messy brown locks then gave them a good night skele-kiss on the top of their head. When I got to the room I shared with Tori I could see she was already sound asleep. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of her wearing the beautiful lingerie from before. My lady sure is great at keeping a promise. I changed into a pair of pajama bottoms, but kept my Peccadillos t-shirt on. I climbed into bed to cuddle up with the soft and warm love of my life. I played with one of her velvety ears as I observed her peaceful features. I'm such a lucky goofball to have such a wonderful, beautiful lady by my side.

"i love you so fuckin' much, tori." Right then I heard the cutest snore/snort come from her. My Tori is just so damned perfect.

Next Part: Eat, Drink, and Be Married

AN: The song I imagine Tori would dance to for Sans is a real song titled 'Luv Ya Bad.' There's lyrics that refer to 'my queen, my wife' and the song in general made me think of Toriel and Sans. Also, the tropical dance mix of 'Sexual Healing' is also a real thing. You can find both of those songs on the Pandora app if you want to have a listen. Anywho, I'm still open for kink requests. Don't be shy, now!


	4. Part 4: Eat, Drink, and Be Married

**Sansational!**

 **Part 4: Eat, Drink, and Be Married**

 **Sans**

The next two days were pretty much a blur for me. There was so much rushing around tying up loose ends for our wedding prep I didn't even get a good nap in. Even with Pap and Alph helping those two pre-wedding days were a veritable whirlwind of activity. Papyrus and I went to pick up our suits from the tailor. When we tried them on I was pleased that the alterations were perfect. I had navy blue slacks with a white blazer and navy blue vest. The tailor even threw in a navy blue bow tie (a clip on at my request) for free. Paps said I looked quite handsome. After checking myself out in the mirror I had no choice but to agree. I knew Tori would love the look on me. It's not my usual, casual style, but this was a very special occasion, so I was going all out to look good for my bride. Paps looked amazing in his navy blue groomsman suit. He was tall, lean and radiating an amount of confidence I only dreamed of having.

When my bro and I got home with our suits we saw Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne in the living room organizing the wedding favors, programs, and Tori and the bridesmaids' bouquets. Tori designed the programs to look like the door to the ruins and they were folded in such a way that they opened like a door. I thought that was pretty neat. Frisk had made the favors themselves. There were two styles of keychain charms. One type was an ornate purple door and the other type was a skeleton key, complete with skull as the bow of the key and a femur and two small phalanges making up the bit. Frisk had drawn the charms on their tablet, printed them out, and Toriel laminated them in her office at the school. The kid's a pretty talented artist, and Tori and I really appreciated the sentimental value of the little charms.

Tori was running her own errands at the time as well, picking up her wedding dress, checking on our cakes at Muffet's bakery, and just making sure everything was set for the ceremony. We had one more rehearsal set that evening for our first dance. We had a little help from Frisk and Alphys with that as well. Frisk's creativity combined with Alphys' innovation was going to make our first dance a whole lot easier and a lot of fun.

On the day of the wedding things got off to an interesting start. That morning Papyrus burst into our room to wake us up. Before I was fully awake, he literally scooped me up in his arms to take me downstairs to have breakfast.

"help, tori! i'm being kidnapped!"

"Huhmnn...wha…?" came her groggy response. She sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes and grumble, "Papyrus, dear, would you kindly unhand my groom?"

"MY APOLOGIES, MILADY, BUT THERE'S NO TIME! WE NEED TO GET YOU TWO FED AND READY FOR YOUR BIG DAY! IT WOULD BE MOST UNFORTUNATE IF EITHER OF YOU HAD TO SUFFER THROUGH THIS DAY FAMISHED. THAT WOULD BE QUITE A DISTRACTION."

"I suppose you are right," Tori conceded with a huge yawn as she put on a robe. "I suppose I need to prepare breakfast."

"THAT WILL NOT BE NECESSARY, MILADY. YOUNG FRISK AND I HAVE PREPARED A HEARTY BREAKFAST OF WAFFLES, SCRAMBLED EGGS AND A SIDE OF FRESH FRUIT WITH MINIMUM MESS!"

By now I was fully awake and noticed the delicious aroma wafting from the kitchen. Looks like the day was off to a great start.

"Well, Tori, there's no use waffling over the details. We might as well eat up!"

"SANS…MAKE ANOTHER PUN AND I SWEAR I WILL DROP YOU," Papyrus grumbled as he carried me to the kitchen table. Breakfast was pretty damn delicious. Paps and Frisk did a great job. The magic I absorbed from it had me pretty pumped for the day's event. I was getting married to the monster of my dreams. I could hardly believe it. After breakfast and everyone completed their morning rituals, we parted ways. Paps and I stayed at the house while Tori and Frisk went to Alphys and Undyne's place to meet up with the bridesmaids.

About an hour later Doggo and Dogamy showed up at our house dressed and ready.

"So, Sans, you ready to take the plunge?" Dogamy asked as he sat next to me on the sofa. I stood up, pulled out the waistband of my slacks and peeked down inside.

"Hmmm…I might not be, buddy. I'm not wearin' any swim trunks."

My two groomsmen laughed while my best man complained and threw one of the decorative pillows at my skull. I guess that's the reason they're called throw pillows. I made sure to remember that pun to tell Toriel later. About an hour after that we went to the ceremony site at the Ebott Village Botanical Gardens. It consisted of several well maintained gardens and fountains set up by Asgore, Toriel, Woshua, Vegetoid, and a number of other talented monsters that helped Monsterkind get settled above ground. Our wedding ceremony was located in a huge, circular courtyard with a tall and wide arbor frame in the center with wisteria vines draped over the top. It was peaceful, beautiful, and romantic…kind of like my bride.

Several monsters were already there, but no guests yet. Burgerpants (aka Remy) was there with several others putting the finishing touches on the rows of chairs. He had agreed to be our usher a couple months prior. I was surprised he accepted, but he said as long as he got away from the tedium of his job at the new MTT resort he was fine with it. Turns out he enjoys being outdoors. He also said greeting wedding guests and handing out programs was a lot less stressful than working at Mettaton's Burger Emporium. It wasn't as fun to him as being involved in the local community theater, but he found it pleasant and relaxing. I was glad Tori and I could provide him with a little taste of nirvana.

Sir Gerson, former Captain of the Royal Guard in days long past, was there as well. He was the ceremony officiant. He and Toriel go way back. He's one of the few elder monsters who lived on the surface before Monsterkind was sealed underground. He was kind of a father figure to Tori and Asgore in their younger days. When my fiancé told him about our engagement he said he'd gladly officiate our ceremony when the time came. Well, the time had come and boy was I excited and honored to have Gerson officiating.

About half an hour before the ceremony I went to the bridal lounge to check on Tori. I hadn't spoken to her since breakfast and I missed her. I leaned against the door and knocked twice nice and loud to make sure my bride heard it.

"knock, knock."

"Who is there?"

"knot."

"Knot, who?"

"i can 'knot' wait to marry you."

When I heard my future wife's laugh it warmed my soul. Damn, I'm one hell of a lucky monster.

"Oh, Sans, I cannot wait to marry you as well. What brings you to the door? Is everything all right?"

"everything's good. i just missed hearing your voice. we haven't spoken to each other since breakfast, so…"

"Oh, sans, you silly skeleton, it has only been several hours!", she snickered until her tone became more serious. "I must admit that I did miss hearing your voice, too. We've been doing so much rushing to and fro we did not even get the chance to call each other. I am sorry, love."

"it's ok, tor. we'll see each other again in about twenty minutes."

"Indeed. Have any of the guests arrived?"

"oh yeah. it's a pretty big crowd."

"This is so exciting, my love! I am feeling a bit nervous though."

That surprised me. Toriel was one of the most confident monsters I knew besides my brother.

"i doubt you're as nervous as i am, babe. just imagining how beautiful you must look right now's got my mind reeling. can't imagine how i'll react to actually seeing you."

"You are such a flatterer, my dearest. I am sure you look quite handsome."

I looked down at my fancy clothes and gave myself a nod of approval.

"you're right. i don't look half bad. i'd bone me."

We shared a laugh until I heard Frisks soft voice near the door.

"Mom, c'mon. We need to finish making you pretty for Sans."

"that shouldn't take long. your mom's already gorgeous."

"Oh, hey, Dad."

"'sup, kiddo?"

"Just taking care of Mom on your big day. Gotta make sure her garter stays in place. See you at the ceremony."

Tori scolded Frisk about putting her business out there like that, but I won't lie. It had me a bit intrigued. Gotta admit that kid is a piece of work though.

 **Toriel**

After Frisk and Alphys put the finishing touches on my wedding garments I was ready to go meet my groom. My two wedding day helpers tied two satiny, lavender ribbons on my horns before placing the veil on my head. My dress was a flowing ball gown with a sweetheart neckline and elbow length translucent sleeves that reminded me of fairy wings. The pastel blue and lavender flowers on the bodice gave the mostly white dress a hint of color. When I had first tried it on Muffet described the look as 'elegant whimsy.' I just knew Sans would love it. Frisk wore a navy blue and white outfit that was a cross between a jumper and a dress and a pair of navy and white striped stockings. They looked really cute and was all smiles.

About five minutes later the groomsmen(Papyrus, Doggo, and Dogamy) showed up to escort my bridesmaids (my maid of honor Alphys, Muffet, and Beatrice) ahead of me to the courtyard. Soon Frisk and I followed hand in hand. As we walked down the hallway that led to the courtyard we passed several signs written in a lovely script and lit with fairy lights.

Knock knock

Who's there?

A door

A door who?

The final sign was actually a banner hung over a pipe and drape display painted to look like the door to the Ruins. On the banner was written 'I a-door you.' With a smile on both our faces, Frisk and I passed through the curtain door and entered the courtyard. Remy greeted us with a smile. My child smiled back and gave him a thumb's up. As the processional music played I took a moment to look over the sea of faces. There were so many there to celebrate our union with us. There were mostly monsters and a few humans that Sans and I had befriended over the past several years. I could just feel the combined happiness and support coming from all of them and couldn't help but smile.

Although I was quite happy to see our gathered family and friends, my focus set upon my fiancé. This was my first time seeing him in formal wear, and he looked so handsome. He also looked very happy. Since we met face to face I had noticed a hint of sadness in his eyes. But on this day I saw no such thing. The joyful feeling was mutual. It took all my self control not to break out running to the arbor to scoop him up in my embrace. Once we arrived at the wisteria arbor Frisk gave me and Sans a quick hug before taking a seat in the front row.

As Sir Gerson made opening remarks for the ceremony Sans leaned close to me and spoke.

"you look beautiful."

"Thank you. So do you."

For some reason that made him blush. His cheekbones looked like two plump, juicy blueberries. My skele-sweetie is so adorable.

 **Sans**

Well, this was it. I was officially becoming a married monster. I couldn't take my eyes off of my bride. She looked like she had stepped straight out of the realm of the gods. How is it possible that one monster could be so damned beautiful inside and out? And to think this lovely creature came from on high to make a happy life with me, a simple skeleton monster. After Sir Gerson finished his brief speech I heard him clear his throat as a signal for me to have special words for my bride. I took one of her hands in mine, gazed into her eyes as best I could since she was wearing a veil, and spoke from my soul.

"h-hey there, beautiful lady. i see that you're all dressed up and looking pretty happy. what's the occasion?"

She giggled a little before answering. She knew what was up.

"I'm getting married today."

"is that so? welp, congratulations to you and whoever the lucky monster is that's…" I looked down at myself pretending to examine my clothes. "would you look at that. seems i'm dressed for the occasion, too. what a coincidence."

By now some of our wedding guest joined in the laughter, while others looked a bit confused.

"could it be that i'm the lucky monster that's marrying you?"

"That is quite correct."

"that's the best news i've had all day. in fact it's the best news i've had all my life. and to think it all started with a knock on a door, which led to a simple, silly joke, which led to more jokes, a developing friendship, intimate conversations, and love…all even before we met face to face." I paused to collect my thoughts. I could feel myself getting a little emotional. Alphy's sniffling wasn't helping matters. I took a deep breath and continued. "toriel, i love you with all my soul and i'll do whatever it takes to keep you smiling that beautiful smile, laughing that awesome laugh, and making you happy. you deserve every bit of joy, comfort, and love I have to give and so much more."

By now Alphys wasn't the only one in tears. My bride had to collect herself before having her own words. Our eye contact didn't waver as I hung on her every word.

"My dearest Sans, you are one amazing monster. I know that you are way too humble to toot your own horn…"

"…you mean trombone, right?"

Tori gave the cutest little snort of laughter before continuing. Sorry, I just couldn't pass up that opportunity to get a laugh out of her.

"Of course, my love. In all seriousness, Sans, you are very special to me. If it was not for you coming to talk with me and lifting my spirit, I may have succumbed to loneliness and despair. You became my closest confidant, my dearest friend, and eventually the love of my life. I was in such denial about he last one until a certain child snapped me out of it." She cut a glance over to Frisk, who ducked their head. "I cannot be upset about their involvement because without them I wouldn't be standing here ready to dedicate all of me to you. I'm looking forward to every waking moment that you are my husband."

Toriel's loving words were etched into my soul as we prepared for the most important part of the ceremony-the soul tie seal. Monsters who were in love already have a pretty strong bond, but with monster marriage things were a bit more openly expressed. Using each others magic two (or more) monsters would form a magic seal on the palm of one of each others hands. When I had asked her about her soul tie seal with Asgore Tori had told me that it had been severed long ago by her. The process was painful and left a scar on her right palm. I could tell that Toriel wasn't comfortable talking about so I decided not to breech that subject again, and make sure not to ever give her any reason to cut ties with me.

Once Sir Gerson gave the word I placed my left hand into Toriel's upturned left palm. We then exposed our souls, which came together a few inches above our hands. A small thread of magic came from each of our souls then intertwined to form what looked like a two strand rope or screw tip. The magic strands then bore through the back of my hand, through both our palms, exited through Tori's hand, then dissipated in a shower of purplish blue sparkles. It didn't hurt. I just felt the energy and warmth of the process. We then held up our hands to show our unique soul tie seals on our palms. We weren't finished yet. I wanted, no, needed to kiss my bride. I signaled Frisk to bring a step stool, which they placed in front of Tori. I stood on the top step, lifted her veil, and gave my wife a kiss to curl her toes. From the cheering I heard I assumed the kiss must have been a crowd pleaser. Didn't really matter to me as long as my wife enjoyed it. We spent a few minutes posing for photos alone and with the rest of the wedding party. I even managed to convince Asgore to be in a couple photos.

Now that the ceremony was over my wife and I headed to the limousine that would take us to the reception. The rest of the wedding party followed in a second vehicle for the thirty minute drive. I figured the ride would be long enough for my wife and I to have a little fun in the limo. I didn't waste any time pulling the top of Tori's dress down causing her bountiful bosom to spill out. I teased and licked her nipples until they were hard as pebbles.

"S-sans, w-what if the driver sees us…?"

I actually didn't give a damn if the driver saw us. To drive the point home I climbed underneath her layered petticoat to have even more fun. Once I was all the way under I gently tugged on her hips prompting her to scoot to the edge of the seat. I was squarely between her legs. For a moment I basked in my wife's wonderful scent then pressed my teeth against the lacy fabric of her panties. I pushed her panties aside and indulged in my wife's sweetness. I savored every drop of her juices as they flowed over my tongue. I could feel her legs shaking causing the ruffled petticoat to brush against my skull. When I pushed my tongue as far inside her as possible I felt her hand pushing down on my head through the layers of her dress. I figured she must be getting close to cumming. Just as I felt the limo slow down and pull into the parking lot I managed to make her cum. I gave the best pussy in the world one more lick before pulling her panties back in place and climbing from underneath her skirt. When I saw the expression on her face I knew I done good…real good.

"you like that, babe?" I asked as I helped her adjust the bodice of her dress.

"No, Sans…I loved it!"

"i aim to please, milady. now let's get to the reception. don't want to keep the guests waiting too long."

That being said, I stepped out of the limo, took my lovely wife by the hand and escorted her into the reception hall.

 **Next Part: Part 5: Good Reception**

 **AN: Sorry this update took so long. I had a time coming up with wedding vows and planning out the details of the ceremony. I gave the wedding band thing some** thought, **and decided to forgo the wedding bands. A ring might not stay on Sans' boney finger and** Toriel's **hands are rather large so a band big enough for her hand would be quite costly. I like the idea of the soul tie** seal **though. What do you think, my lovely readers?**


	5. Part 5: Good Reception

Sansational!

Part 5: Good Reception

Toriel

The reception hall looked amazing. The décor consisted of a color scheme of blue, light purple, and silver. The dance floor was even lit up with swirling blue, purple, and white lights. The guest book table was laid out with both types of wedding favors. I couldn't decide which on was my favorite so Frisk had made Sans and me one of each as keepsakes. My husband's and my names were projected onto the center of the dancefloor in bright white with the symbol for a monster soul between them. That's where we would have our first dance. Because of the way we came in the guests hadn't seen us yet. We took a divergent path down one of the service hallways so we could remain out of view until our grand entrance.

We stood near the service entrance by the kitchen while Sans made several calls to make sure everything was in place for our grand entrance. I could hear Fuku's catering crew bustling with activity as Sans spoke to Alphys and Papyrus. It was up to Alphys to set up what we needed for our first dance, and Papyrus' job was to call Mettaton to cue the Dj, Napstablook, to play the music for our grand entrance and first dance. After everything was confirmed to be in place all of the bridesmaids, groomsmen, and Frisk met by the service entrance. They all went ahead of us to give the guests a surprise group dance to 'Love is an Open Door.' Frisk had choreographed it and it was incredibly adorable. From the sounds of their cheering I could tell the guests enjoyed it.

After the song ended and the applause died down the wedding party left the dance floor and the main lights dimmed, allowing the special lighting illuminate the center of the dance floor. The music changed and Mettaton's booming voice announcing the bride and groom was our cue to have our turn on the dance floor. Word had gotten around before our wedding about our first dance being a bit different that expected. Besides me, Sans, Frisk, and Alphys, no one was expecting a circular raised platform on wheels to roll over to meet us in the center. It was decorated with a navy blue cover. I set my husband on top of the platform so that we were practically eye to eye. We both knew Alphys was off to the side out of sight controlling the movements of the platform with a remote control. I trusted my maid of honor not to move it in such a way that my precious Sans would fall.

Napstablook played the song for our first dance titled 'Never Let You Go.' It had a moderate beat that allowed us to dance in a fun but leisurely pace. That wasn't the reason we chose the song though. It was the lyrics. It was a song about a couple in love that decided no matter what they would stick together, love, and support each other. That was our relationship in a nutshell. My husband and I had a delightful time dancing cheek to cheekbone with an occasional elegant twirl to give our guests a good show. Throughout the dance we had constant physical contact. That was on purpose. We had rehearsed the dance so that no matter how we moved we never let go of each other. Before we knew it the dance was over, and from the expression on his face Sans looked relieved. As I hugged him close he whispered, "babe, i was so nervous!"

"I couldn't tell, sweetie. You looked like you were having so much fun!"

"don't get me wrong. it was a lot of fun dancing with you, i was just a bit nervous about missing a step or falling off the platform. but everything turned out great, so…"

He didn't have to say another word. I felt every bit of his nerves calm with our kiss. I can't speak for anyone else, but the reception was a fantastic experience. Papyrus' toast to his brother and I was so touching and a bit funny.

"MY DEAR BROTHER AND LOVELY LADY TORIEL, I RAISE THIS TOAST AS A SIGN OF ALL MY POSITIVE SENTIMENTS FOR YOUR UNION. MAY YOUR MARRIAGE BRING YOU MUCH JOY ALONG WITH MANY DAYS OF LAZING ABOUT AND TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE PUNS…JUST TRY TO KEEP IT TO A MINUMUM WHILE AROUND ME, ALL RIGHT?"

I promised straight away, but Sans' response was quite different.

"not makin' any promises, bro. for me puns make a happy home as long as the carpet matches the 'japes.'"

Of course Sans laughed as Papyrus groaned in defeat. My maid of honor, Dr. Alphys, even gave a short speech, if you could call it that. She spent most of it gushing about how cute a couple we were, then Undyne shouting that she and Alphys were cuter…but Sans and I came in at a close second.

The food was fantastic! There was a mixture of monster and human food, since it was a mixed crowd. Papyrus was especially excited about the pasta station and recommended it to everyone within earshot. The dessert table was a big hit as well. Muffet had baked us a five tiered lilac colored cake decorated with echo flowers and topped with our initials in sparkling blue and white crystals. Next to that was sans' groom's cake. It was made in the shapes of a giant bottle of ketchup and a Grillby's burger and fries. Both cakes were highly detailed works of art and looked great, almost too good to eat. Sans and I took pictures with our phones to preserve their beauty. Sans even took a selfie with the ketchup bottle cake. On a separate table were a variety of tasty treats, including several different types of pie that I had baked for the occasion. The butterscotch cinnamon pies were the first to go.

After the wonderful meal my husband and I cut the cake. I don't think Sans was expecting me to smash some cake in his face. I also didn't intend to get cake in his nasal cavity and one of his eye sockets. I lead him to one of the private restrooms to help him clean up. I don't think he was too bothered by my prank since he was laughing all the way to the bathroom. I licked some of the cake off of the bridge of his nasal cavity before helping him clean off the rest.

The bouquet toss was pretty entertaining. All the single female monsters and humans (and Mettaton, for some reason) gathered on the dance floor. Mettaton was so gung ho to catch the bouquet that he switched to his EX form for the height advantage. I faced away from the group and tossed the bouquet over my shoulder. I turned back around just in time to see a young bat monster holding the bouquet looking a bit shocked that she actually caught it. A few of the other potential catchers (including Mettaton) didn't look too happy about that. Fortunately, the bat monster scrambled from the dance floor before she could be tackled by her rivals. She was pretty fast and nimble. I couldn't recall her name at the time, but Sans had told me that she had come with one of his friends from Grillby's. She looked familiar though.

The next task at hand involved my garter. Beatrice had made it for me. It was made of blue lace with a single echo flower applique over the snap. Papyrus brought me a chair to sit on in the center of the spotlight. With a dramatic flourish of his hands he bid me to take a seat. When Sans approached me with a mischievous gleam in his eyes I knew he was up to something. For the second time that day my husband crawled beneath the fluffy layers of my crinoline petticoat. He made such a big show of it that just about everyone was laughing, including myself. He poked around under my dress for a while until I felt something between my legs. Three quick licks and…what I think was a finger entering me for a brief moment let me know that Sans had discovered that at some point I had removed my panties. Oh my. Such a naughty thing to do in public, yet out of sight. When Sans finally crawled from beneath my dress he had my garter hanging from his teeth. It was such a funny, silly sight I couldn't contain myself.

Sans

It was my turn to toss my wife's garter. Whoever caught it would get the chance to slip it onto the lady who had caught the bridal bouquet. She happened to be a friend of Bonnie. I had a feeling I knew who she was, but I didn't make that known to anyone, not even my wife. She might have known as well, but I wasn't going to ask her about it. Most of the single guys probably recognized her, which is probably why they almost tripped over themselves to get to the dance floor. Even Grillbz stepped from behind the bar for this. The thirst was real. I turned around and tossed the garter, hoping that either Asgore or my brother caught it (for different reasons, of course). I figured slipping the garter on a pretty monster's leg might give Asgore a boost back into the dating scene, and if Papryus caught it that would serve to piss off Mettaton and knock his ego down a few notches. Either result was ideal to me.

Turns out Asgore was the lucky monster that caught the garter. While Paps gave the former King of Monsters a sincere congratulations, the others looked like they wanted to complain, but didn't dare out of…fear I guess. Mettaton called Eliza (oh yeah, that's what her name was) back to the dance floor so Asgore could put the garter on her. Asgore looked a bit nervous as he knelt before the seated bat monster and pulled the garter from his pocket. MTT made a comment about Eliza's designer shoes as Asgore hesitated, his hands hovering over the tip of her toe. He then looked up at Eliza, said something to her that I couldn't hear, and slipped the garter onto Eliza's right arm instead. They were both blushing pretty hard by then. I gotta admit that was a pretty cute exchange between them.

After that bit of awkward adorableness, Blooky pumped up the music which got just about everybody on the dance floor. Now that was a lot of fun. I saw so many of my friends and family dancing that I didn't even know could dance! Paps danced with his bestie, Undyne while Asgore came out of his shell to dance a little with Eliza. Remy danced with one of Tori's human friends that was a teacher at the human school Frisk attended for ambassadorial purposes. It was nice to see them all enjoying themselves. At one point, Bonnie grabbed my hand and tried to get me to dance with her, but my wife put a stop to that with just a look. Even all the kids there got in on the fun. There was this one kid, a monster child who looked like some kind of dragon hybrid, who was a beast on the dance floor. This kid had some of the sickest moves I had ever seen! He was so good that everyone else stopped just to watch him. Turns out the kid was Damian, one of the monster children from Beatrice's daycare/after school care center. I figured that Eliza was his mother, since she was cheering, 'Look at my baby! He got the dance floor lit!' with such pride and enthusiasm.

Eventually, Frisk pulled me further onto the dance floor. So there I was, surrounded by a bunch of dancing children hyped up on cake and pie, some of whom were taller than me. That had to be a funny sight to someone. Then Damian challenged me to a dance off. Now usually I keep my skills on the low, but it was a special occasion and I thought it would be fun. You should have seen that kids face when I took the challenge. He looked like he didn't expect me to be that good. I wasn't as good as he was, but he seemed impressed.

Our reception was so much fun that before we knew it four hours had passed and it was time to wrap things up. Four hours and I didn't feel the least bit tired. Getting married to Toriel must have had me really hyped. I would probably crash as soon as we got to our honeymoon location, but I put that thought aside. Everything went smoothly. There was a little bit of drama afterwards, though. Apparently Bonnie got drunk and got really emotional and threw up in the bushes by the veranda. Unfortunately Bonnie was Eliza and her son's ride home. That being said, Bonnie wasn't supposed to be drinking at the reception. Rumor has it that she reneged on her designated driver status because it turns out she couldn't handle seeing her crush get married. Poor thing. Toriel and I helped them straighten things out in a safe manner. Asgore offered to give Eliza and her son a ride home. Frisk seemed happy about that. Since they would be staying with Asgore while my wife and I were gone they would get a chance to spend more time with their buddy, Damian. Beatrice volunteered to drive her sister home while her other sister, Belladonna, drove Bonnie's car to her house.

Before leaving with Asgore, Frisk ran over to us to give Tori and me goodbye hugs while Papyrus and Dogamy put our wedding gifts in the limo.

"You guys have fun on your honeymoon, ok?"

"sure thing, kid. you be good and don't give asgore a hard time."

"Daaaaad! You know I wouldn't do that! But I promise to be good anyway."

Tori gave Frisk one last kiss before they skipped off to be with their other dad. If there's one thing that kid had plenty of it's love. Frisk never squandered it either. My wife and I settled into the limo to cuddle while we waited for the driver to take us home. I took a moment to enjoy the warmth and softness of my wife as she rubbed her hand over my skull. Damn, it feels so good when she does that.

"so, tori, how does it feel to be mrs. gaster?"

"Mmmm…tibia honest it feels….sans-tastic."

"oh, man, tori…good one."

"Why, thank you, my love." I smiled when I felt warm lips on top of my skull. "Hey, Sans…"

"yeah, babe?"

"I could not help but notice that Eliza seemed really familiar to me for some reason. Call me crazy, but she looks a lot like…"

"the empress?"

"Why yes, she does bear a strong resemblance."

"it's not resemblance, tori, because it's actually her."

"Huh? Oh my! She looks different without the…make-up and uh…normal clothing."

"you mean the fact that she's actually wearing clothes?"

"Sans!"

"what? did i say something wrong?"

"No, love. It is all right," she chuckled. "I wonder if Asgore is aware of who she is?"

I thought it was most likely that he did, because she had given him a lap dance but I didn't say it out loud. I just shrugged my shoulders.

"I wonder if it is a good idea for her to be around Frisk? Then again she is a mother, and she seems so sweet…"

I turned my wife's face towards mine to look her in the eyes.

"babe, you worry too much. asgore wouldn't allow anyone harmful to be around frisk."

"I supposed you are right. Asgore has been true to his word and made sure no harm came to my…our child while in his care. Nevertheless, I shall be calling to check upon them often."

"tor…relax. frisk will be ok." I nuzzled my face against the side of one of her breasts, giving it a playful nip. "why don't you focus on all the fun we're gonna have on our honeymoon?"

"Well…all right, sweetie. I will do my best."

"atta girl."

I slipped a hand into the bodice of her dress and gave her breast a squeeze. It was my signal to her for some more limousine play time. It was a forty-five minute ride so there was plenty of time. I took off my jacket while she removed that troublesome crinoline petticoat. She pulled down her bodice and hiked up her skirt, bearing her beautiful breasts and exposing her wet pussy. I went right to work licking her luscious tits and fingering her nice and slow while she reached under my shirt to massage my ribcage and spine. Holy shit, that felt good. In a matter of minutes we had the windows steamed up from our magic and desire. I smiled when I felt her inner walls squeezing my fingers. She gasped my name as I wiggled my phalanges, pushing even deeper inside her. I so love how she says my name. It gives me the feeling that I'm on top of the world. It's the best feeling ever. I inserted more fingers until my whole hand was inside her. She had a hand over her mouth to muffle her moans, but I wasn't having any of that. I reached up to pull her hand down. I wanted to hear her clearly once she came.

"baby, don't hold back. just let it all out for me."

When she leaned back and her eyes rolled back into her head, I knew something beautiful was coming. It was my wife in all her glory. Her magic was literally glowing all around us as her soul shone brightly in her chest. Her release ignited my soul, which lit up the car even more. Anyone outside of the limo would have witnessed quite a light show. I got to the point where I could no longer hold back myself. Her inner walls squeezing my hand and her hand squeezing my spine put me over the edge. After coming down from that high my bones were quaking. I was in such a lust fueled stupor I could barely speak the words 'i love you' to my wife. I think she understood because she kissed me before doing her best to straighten her clothes. I didn't even bother with all that. I just curled up against my wife's warm side and slept the rest of the trip home. Life is so damn good.

Next Part:

Part 6: Take Off, Touch Down


	6. Chapter 6: Take Off, Touch Down

Sansational!

AN: This chapter was inspired by the gorgeous Soriel art of sin-tastein on tumblr. Please go to their blog and stop by my Sansationalsoriel 18+ blog on tumblr for updates or to submit fan art. I am a sucker for fan art based on my fanfics!

Part 6: Take Off, Touch Down

Toriel

My poor husband was out cold the rest of the way home. Fortunately he's fun sized so it was easy for me to carry him inside. After I laid Sans in our bed, Papyrus helped me unload our wedding gifts from the limousine. My brother-in-law was even kind enough to tip the driver before he drove off. Papyrus is such a caring and thoughtful brother. I still remember the first time Papyrus gave me a tutorial on how to pick up and carry Sans safely, and also undress and redress Sans all while he sleeps. The demonstration was adorable and very informative.

Sans slept the whole time I was removing his tuxedo and redressing him. I put one of his favorite pair of boxers on him (the pair with the smiley emojis), a pair of dark blue basketball shorts, and a light blue t-shirt with 'Cray-cray on my vacay' printed on the front. He looked like a cute little blueberry muffin. I gently sat him up on the bed and put his favorite hoodie on him then kissed the crown of his skull. He let out a happy little sigh as I laid him back on our bed so I could gather our luggage. I heard a knock on our door.

"Who is there?"

"IT IS I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS! IF YOU ARE DECENT, MAY I COME IN?"

"Of course you may, dear."

My brother-in-law entered the room bringing his enthusiastic and positive energy with him. Sometimes I wonder if Papyrus is literally made of cheerful enthusiasm.

"DID YOU NEED FURTHER HELP PREPARING FOR YOUR JOURNEY?"

"Actually, yes. Could you put our luggage in the car while I carry Sans?"

"OF COURE, MILADY! I'LL GET TO IT IMMEDIATELY!"

Papyrus had our luggage packed into our SUV in no time. It was only my rolling suitcase and Sans' duffle bag, so it took him no time at all. I gently placed Sans in the front passenger seat and buckled him in. He was still dead to the world. All the wedding festivities must have worn him out. I gave Papyrus a goodbye hug and settled in the driver's seat. It was an hour and a half drive to a tourist village called The Foothills, a large stretch of land in the valley of Mt. Ebott.

My sleeping husband and I were well on our way to our honeymoon locale. After about fifteen minutes of driving on an unpaved road we made it to a more developed area occupied by mostly humans. I turned on some music since Sans was in no condition for conversation. I began to sing along when one of our favorite songs began playing. It was a song called 'Action' which had lyrics filled with chemistry puns. My singing must have awakened my husband. He looked a bit startled at first, but when he realized what song was playing he laughed a bit and sang along with me.

I need some action

Tender satisfaction

My chemistry is glowing

Can you cause a chain reaction?

My husband increased the volume of the song as we reached the end of the unpaved road to Ebott Village to the main road leading to The Foothills. Twilight had long passed and the moon and stars had taken to the stage of the vast sky. The moon was a sliver of a crescent, yet still a lovely sight on the starry backdrop. My admiration of the view was brief since I had to pay attention to the road ahead. While at a red light I glanced over to see Sans gazing out of the passenger window with half lidded eye sockets and his left hand resting on my thigh. About twenty minutes into the trip we chatted about the sights leading to the tourist town. Soon, my love drifted off once again, his hand still resting on my thigh as I drove.

When I pulled up to the quaint little Hilltop Hotel, there were two valets and a hotel worker waiting at the podium. The hotel worker happily assisted me by placing our luggage on a rolling cart while I picked up my still sleeping husband. As I approached the desk to check in the receptionist on the left greeted us with a smile.

"Welcome to the Hilltop Hotel. How can I assist you?"

"I would like to check in, please."

"Certainly! Last name?"

"Gaster." Within seconds she had the reservation on the computer screen. It was no surprise since the surname Gaster wasn't common among humans. Hell, the name wasn't even common among monsters. In fact I'm sure we were the only Gasters in the hotel.

"Ahh! Here you are. It says here that you're booked for two adults, zero children. Did you want me to update the reservation?"

"No. Why would I want to do that?" I asked as I adjusted Sans in my arms and kissed him lightly on the skull.

"So it can be changed to one adult and one child. That would make the reservation more accurate," the receptionist explained with a pleasant grin. At that point, my groggy Sans lifted his head slightly to speak to me.

"babe, you got the room keys yet?"

"Not yet, my love, but I am working on it."

"okies." I gave him a quick peck on the teeth before he rested his head on my shoulder once again. I turned back to the receptionist, who looked like she was trying to process what she just saw.

"Isn't my husband adorable? He's so cute and fun sized."

"Um, yeah. Cute. Let me get your room key card for you."

I did my best to hold back a laugh. The human's expression was quite comical. A few minutes later my husband and I were settled in our hotel room. Sans was peacefully snoozing away on the bed. He looked so comfortable. It was a little after 9 PM, so the night was still young. As I unpacked some of my clothes to hang them up in the small closet by the door, I heard soft snoring coming from behind me. Sans was curled up on his side with his hood pulled over his skull. He looked so damned cute! I couldn't resist leaning over, pulling his hood back, and kissing his brow ridge. He stirred a little and grumbled in his sleep.

"Sans…knock, knock…"

"erm…who's zzzere?" he drawled, letting me know that he was at least partly aware and somewhat awake.

"A door."

"a door, who?"

"You look a-door-able, my love."

"heh, good one, tori," he softly chuckled as his cheeks bore a tiny hint of blue. He opened his eyes slightly to give me a wink before he settled back down on his side. He patted the bed next to him with his usual lazy expression. "hey, tor, take a load off and relax with me."

"Oh. You do not wish to go for a walk on the promenade?"

"psshh…after all the fun we had today walking is the last thing on my mind, babe."

"Hee hee…I have to admit you are right. After a full day you deserve a chance to relax."

"hey, you deserve to relax, too, tori. now come and keep me company."

"Aww…is my wonderful husband feeling…bonely?" I teased as I undressed and climbed into bed.

"actually, yeah, I am," he answered honestly as he touched my face and stroked one of my horns. "now might be a good time for us to get some sleep…unless you're feeling 'horny'…"

"Oh, Sans, I think I'm going to follow your example from earlier and get some rest."

A disappointed expression flashed across his face for a brief second. I pulled him close and held him against my body. He smiled up at me, his eye lights dimmed and his boney lids drooping. He nuzzled his face against my chest as he began to mumble.

"it's a beautiful night outside…crickets are chirpin', stars are shinin'…on nights like these newlyweds like us should be…should…be…"

He was out like a light once again. I wasn't too far behind as I felt the haze of sleep engulfing the edges of my vision. I'm not sure how long we slept before my ringtone awakened me. When I saw the picture of the stoic expression of our child on the screen, I answered immediately.

"Hello, my child."

"Hi, Mom. Did you guys make it to the hotel yet?"

"Yes, dearest. How sweet of you to check up on us. That being said," I continued as I glanced at the clock radio on the hotel night stand, "it is late. Why are you still up?"

"Hangin' with Daymie."

"Daymie…?"

"Damian…my friend from after school care."

"Oh! The one that pretty much took over the dance floor at the reception!" I chuckled as Frisk happily confirmed my conclusion. "Why is he there so late? It is nearly midnight!" By now Sans had awakened, noticed I was on the phone, giving me a curious glance. I put my phone on speaker so he could listen in on the conversation with our child.

"Daddy asked Miss. NiNi if she and Daymie could stay the night…"

"hold on, kiddo. who's nini?"

"Hi, Dad. How's it going?"

"great, but you didn't answer my question, kid."

"Oh…NiNi is Miss Niong…Daymie's mom."

"ah…I see. so dad-gore didn't drop them off at home." My husband and I gave each other a knowing glance.

"Well, we did stop by Miss. NiNi's so Daymie could get his pj's on the way home. He's got cool Batman pajamas."

"Oh my, that does sound interesting, my child. Sooooo, it was Asgore's idea to ask them to spend the night?"

"Yup."

"How…thoughtful of him. Could you put him on the phone, Frisk? I would like to speak with him."

"Um, sure Mom."

Sans and I waited as quiet shuffling and soft footsteps could be heard over the phone. About a minute later we heard a feminine sounding yelp of surprise before Frisk spoke up again.

"Hi, Daddy. Hi Miss NiNi." Asgore's deep baritone response had a touch of nervousness. It made it sound as if he'd been caught doing something he shouldn't have.

"Uhhh…howdy, Frisk. Didn't know you were still awake. Heh."

"Yeah…I goes hard on the weekend. You know that. Anyways, Mom's on the phone. She wants to talk to you."

"All right. Just give me a moment." Heavy footsteps as Asgore made a hasty retreat. There was a brief pause before we heard Frisk once again.

"Daddy went to the kitchen to wash his hands. NiNi's here though. You want to talk to her?" I politely declined. Then we overheard a brief, yet interesting conversation between my child and Asgore's…guest. "Miss NiNi, where ya goin'?"

"To check on my son."

"Oh ok. Wait! Are these yours? They were stuck between the couch cushions…These are so pretty, and they match your dress…" I then heard a flustered sound from who I assumed was Eliza, then retreating footsteps. "Geez, she didn't have to snatch them from me," my child grumbled. "Oh, Daddy's back. Here ya go."

As Frisk phone exchanged hands I heard Asgore shoo my child back upstairs. He promised to return Frisk's phone afterwards.

"Howdy. This is Asgore."

"Let's just cut to the chase, Dreemur. When did your giving Miss. Niong a ride home become a sleepover?"

"Heh, well, the children were having so much fun together and it's the weekend, so there's no school. Ni…ah, Eliza and I discussed having an impromptu sleepover for the children."

"For the children?"

"Correct."

"Are you sure it was just for the children, Asgore? Or was there some other reason?"

"Well, you see…ahem…Eliza and I did have and lengthy and interesting conversation going after the children went to bed."

"Oh really? Did that conversation have anything to do with Eliza's panties getting stuck between the couch cushions?" By now my smirking husband's mirth could no longer be contained as my former husband sputtered while attempting to respond.

"Wh-what…do you mean?"

"Oh please stop feigning ignorance, Dreemur," I teased, imagining just how embarrassed that fuzzy marshmallow looked right about now.

"my man, asgore hookin' up with the empress. i'd high five you right now if I could," Sans praised with a chuckle.

"S-sans! It's not like…!"

"Asgore, please calm down. We're only teasing. But seriously, I have no problem with you having adult time with whomever you wish, but please try to be more discreet around the children, all right?"

"Of course, dear…uh, Toriel."

"Now, could you please return Frisk's phone so we can bid them good night?"

"Sure."

Moments later I heard the quiet voice of my child on the other end.

"Hey, Mom and Dad."

"Hello, again, my child."

"sup, kid?"

"Not much. Was just chillin' in my room waiting for Daddy to give my phone back. Ugh…I think his hands were all sweaty."

"i don't think that's sweat, kiddo…" Sans mumbled under his breath. I nudged him and gave him a warning glance.

"Frisk, we wish to bid you goodnight, but before I go I have something to say. Please do your best to stay in your room tonight. You don't necessarily have to go to sleep, but try to avoid walking about the house this time of night."

"Why?"

"cuz dad-gore and miss. niong would probably appreciate the privacy, capiche?"

"Oh…I guess that makes sense. G'night. I love you."

"I love you too, Frisk."

"love you too, kiddo."

I ended the call, plugged my cell phone into the charger, then glanced over at my husband, who was looking quite smug.

"wow…asgore didn't waste any time movin' in on the empress…"

"Oh my god, Sans," I snickered, anticipating what was to come.

"…based on clues from our nosy kid i think ol' fluffybuns took advantage of a five finger discount for a lap dance." He wiggled his brow ridge (who knows how he does that) and I could no longer hold back my laughter. I was genuinely happy that Asgore was enjoying himself, but just imagining his embarrassed expression when somewhat caught in the act by Frisk was adorably hilarious to me. It reminded me of that one time Frisk walked in on me and Sans when he forgot to lock our bedroom door. After a good laugh, and a bit of cuddling, my husband and I went back to sleep. We had a busy day planned and needed the rest.

Sans

After our conversation with our kid, Tori and I called it a night and we got several apparently needed hours of sleep. I woke the next morning in the loving warmth of my wife's arms. It was the best feeling in the world. Oh…that's right. Toriel, former Queen of Monsters, Boss Monster extraordinaire, awesome mother, phenomenal lover…was my wife now. Damn, I must be dreaming. When I slowly opened my eyes I saw pearly white fur. As I stroked her arm the subtle scent of cinnamon teased my senses. I nuzzled my face against her breasts to enjoy her softness and heat. Her chest rose and fell with her steady, deep breaths. I sat up a bit to get a good look at my wife's face. She had a hint of a smile on her lips. One of her cute fangs peeked out of the front of her muzzle. Her long, snow white lashes fluttered as she shifted slightly in her sleep. Stars, I could gaze at her beautiful face all day everyday.

A few minutes later the alarm clock on Tori's phone went off. It was a pleasant, flowery tone that wasn't too jarring. Tori woke and stretched to bid me a groggy good morning. She seemed a bit surprised that I woke up before the alarm.

"Sans, you did not have a nightmare, did you?" she asked in a bit of a worried tone.

"oh, no. not this time. i'm not actually sure why i woke up before you. maybe because i'm excited about our plans for today?"

"Ah, yes! I had forgotten about our planned adventure!"

"yeah. we're about to experience something on a whole other…plane."

I gave my wife a moment to catch the pun. She just woke up so I knew it was going to take her a few seconds to catch on. Aaaannnnd…cue the laughter!

"Oh my goodness, Sans! My apologies for take so long to catch on. I'm still a little flighty from last night."

"ha ha! Tori, you are the best!"

After a nice hot shower and getting dressed, we went downstairs for the continental breakfast. It was nice to see that the hotel's menu was designed to accommodate humans and monsters. They had even hired a fire elemental and a Vegetoid to prepare the monster food. Breakfast was good. I had coffee and two egg and cheese croissants with ketchup. I got a few odd looks as I pulled the croissants open to pour some of the custom ketchup Tori had gifted me. One human kid made it loud and clear how disgusted he was by the sight. His mom (I guess she was his mom) scolded him and apologized for his rudeness. I just shrugged it off and took another bite of my croissant. Tori had a steaming hot cup of apple cinnamon tea with her massive waffles topped with strawberries and whipped cream. Damn did it look and smell good! Tori offered me a taste, and my greedy ass didn't even think of turning it down. I offered her a piece of one of my croissants, but she turned it down. She's not a ketchup aficionado like me, so that's understandable.

After breakfast we headed out to catch one of the tourist trams outside of the hotel. We made sure we boarded the eastbound tram to take us to Luminary Park, which was basically a tourist spot full of shops and restaurants surrounding Luminary Lake. The park was near our afternoon destination, Morita Flight Tours. Tori and I would be the first in our family to ever fly in an airplane. I was pretty stoked about it. I had read about these fascinating machines while living in the Underground. It amazed me how humans had engineered such a heavy machine to take to the sky using knowledge about the laws of physics. Understanding the concept of flight was one thing, but to experience it first hand had me pretty excited. I could tell Tori was excited too. Probably for different reasons from me though. My wife just loves experiencing new things together. I love that about her.

We boarded the tram, presented our passes provided by the hotel (complete with lovely yellow lanyards), then sat down towards the back. Without a second thought I settled on Tori's lap. She wrapped her arms around me as I pulled my hood over my skull. As the tram pulled off I noticed a human woman with what I supposed was her human child sitting across from us. The mother was looking out of a window while the child stared right at us and smiled. The humans had dark brown skin and black, fluffy, curly hair. The mom had a colorful scarf wrapped around her forehead with her voluminous hair in a round, poofy mound at the back. The child had braids tied up into a ponytail on each side of her head topped of with two poofy mounds instead of one, like her mother. They looked pretty cute, especially the little girl. She got up from her seat and came over to me and Tori.

"Hi."

"hey there."

"My name's Oshay. What's your name?"

"that's a pretty name, oshay. my name's sans." Her pretty smile got even wider, causing her round, chocolate colored cheeks to plump up even more. This kid was friggin' adorable. I think Frisk would like her.

"Is that your mommy?" Tori and I both got a chuckle from that as Tori nuzzled me from behind.

"nah, she's not my mommy. she's my wife." Oshay got such an incredulous expression on her face it made me laugh even more.

"Nuh uh. She too big to be your wife."

"yuh huh. we got married yesterday." I held out my left hand to show her my soul tie seal. Tori did the same, holding her larger hand next to mine. "see. the symbols on our hands show that we are married."

"Ooohhhh…cooooool!" As Oshay admired our marriage seals her mother called out to her.

"Oshay, come sit back down and stop asking people a million questions." She didn't sound mean when she said it, but the human's voice had that motherly firmness I came to recognize from being around Toriel and Frisk. Oshay's mom gave us an apologetic look as the little girl sat back down. "Sorry about that. She wasn't pestering you, was she?"

"Oh no, not at all. My husband and I don't mind the questions, especially from a curious child. I'm Toriel, by the way."

"I'm Richelle. Hey…aren't you the adoptive mother of Ambassador Frisk?"

"Why yes, I am." Tori was practically beaming with pride.

"I thought you looked familiar. So, what brings you to the Foothills?"

"we're on our honeymoon." The human looked a little startled when I spoke. I guess she forgot I was still there. "what about you?"

"My husband's in the Air Force. He's coming back from overseas today so we decided to meet here to spend time together at the park."

"cool."

We spent most of the ride talking with Richelle and Oshay. We talked about our families, mostly. It was nice finding common ground with humans for a change, instead of answering weird, probing, and often very personal questions about monsters, or getting nasty looks and awkward reactions. I found the conversation with them refreshing. About fifteen minutes later Richelle and her daughter got off at their stop on the south side of the park. I saw a dark skinned man waiting nearby. Oshay ran right to him so I assumed that was her dad. She ran right into his arms. It was a sweet sight to behold. Reminded me of how thrilled Frisk was when we told them that Paps and I would be moving in. Frisk ran right up to me and gave me the biggest hug they could muster. That was the first time Frisk called me Dad.

My wife and I got off at the next stop to do some shopping before heading to the flight tour place. Tori got me a couple outfits. I'm not really into having an extensive wardrobe like some monsters (especially Mettaton) beyond having plenty of shirts with puns. Tori likes to see me in something besides t-shirts, shorts, and hoodies. She's told me that I can make any outfit look cute. Whatever makes my wife happy I'm cool with it. She could even put me in a skirt if she wanted. As long as the clothing is comfortable and my wife thinks I look hot it's all good to me.

She must have heard me thinking out loud because she had me try on an outfit consisting of a bright pink MTT brand sweat shirt, and pleated black skirt, and a pair of pink thigh highs. It wasn't uncomfortable. The skirt would take me some getting used to though. Tori sat on the dressing booth bench and gave me a good looking over.

"Oh, Sans, you look so cute and…boneable."

The way she whispered that last word as she pulled me towards her had my magic flaring up something fierce. She continued to whisper compliments as she reached underneath the skirt and trailed her fingers over my pelvis. Stars, the beautiful lady sure does know how to make me weak in the patellae.

"You know, I should buy a matching pair of panties to go with this outfit. You agree, do you not?" she asked in a tone that was oh so sweet.

"y-yeah, tori. anything for you, b-babe."

"Aww. I am so glad you agree, my love," she cooed before giving me a kiss. "No, let me get the price tags from the other outfit so I can pay for everything while you change."

The second outfit she referred to was a pair of light colored linen slacks and a t-shirt that had a cartoon airplane on the front with the words 'fly boy' beneath it. After changing clothes I caught up with my wife to see that not only had she gotten matching panties for the first outfit, she also got a hot pink headband and bracelet to accessorize. I got the feeling this won't be the last time Tori will choose a cute outfit for me. Might as well have fun with it. After shopping we stopped for lunch at a local café before catching the tram the rest of the way to the tourist flight spot. About fifteen minutes later we saw the sign for Morita Flight Tours around the bend. We got off at our stop and made our way across the tarmac to the office building across from the huge hangar. Since the door was open we could see a couple planes getting maintenance checks. I was really tempted to go over there and talk to the crew about the planes and how they operate, but I knew our session would only be so long. I was pretty pumped about experiencing flight firsthand, especially after Alphys and Undyne had their first flight to Japan. Alphys did her best to describe the experience to me, but there's nothing like having it for yourself.

Once we entered the office we were greeted by a brown skinned woman with almond shaped eyes that kind of reminded me of Frisk's. She had a nice friendly smile.

"Welcome to Morita Flight Tours. I'm Charice. How can I help you folks?"

"Oh, you must be the nice young lady that scheduled our flight. We're the Gasters."

"Oh yeah! I remember speaking to you. Let me pull up your info…" While Charice did her thing I got a good look around the office. It was pretty sparse, but there were plenty of pictures on the walls. All were of humans posing with what seemed like the same man. "Ah, here we go. Comic Sans Serif and Toriel Gaster."

"yep, that's us. heh." It was kind of weird hearing someone speak my full name after a very long time. The last time I heard my full name before now was when…he…said it. And whenever he said my name like that the implications weren't ever good. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Charice asked for our ID's. "hey, uh, charice…who's that cool looking guy in all these photos?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's my dad, Minato Morita. He and my mom, Nia Morita, founded this company. Those are all photos of people who flew in a plane for the first time in their lives. My dad was happy to provide them the experience. If you want we can add your picture to the wall, since this'll be your first time flying. This'll be a first for us as well, since you'll be the first monsters to fly with us."

"wow, that's pretty fuckin' cool, right tori?"

"Indeed. By the way, thank you, Charice, for not assuming my husband and I are mother and child. I has been happening a bit often since our arrival."

Charice chuckled and shook her head.

"What? You're signed up for the honeymoon package, so it's pretty safe for me to assume you'd show up with your husband, not your child."

"You are quite right," Tori giggled as she ran her thumb against my clavicle. That sent a shiver up my spine that I hoped the human didn't notice. Right then Charice's phone rang. I could've sworn her ringtone was the opening theme song to Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. When she answered her cell phone she spoke in a language that sounded very familiar, like the language spoken in Alphys's beloved anime.

"My dad will be here shortly. He's going to be your pilot, and I'll be his copilot. He's really excited about having his first monster clients! It'll be a new experience all around!"

A few minutes later another human arrived. He had tan skin, those same Frisk-like eyes that Charice had, dark hair and eyes, and he was only a couple inches taller than me. He looked just like the human in all those photos, so I assumed we were in the presence of Mr. Minato Morita. While our pilot introduced himself, a brown skinned woman came from one of the back offices and took Charice's place at the front. Turned out that was Mrs. Morita freeing her daughter up to be her dad's copilot.

Once they escorted us back outside I got a chance to get a good look at the plane. It was so cool witnessing the product of human engineering. It was just as fascinating as the Core, a product of monster innovation and the genius of a certain royal scientist. I was boiling over with questions for Mr. Morita about how the plane works, but our tour would only be a half hour. That's not nearly enough time to ask questions or get decent answers, so I held my peace and boarded the craft after my wife.

I knew from the get-go that these particular humans were good people. In order to compensate for Tori's height they had removed a set of seats to make room for her. Mr. Minato explained that they had done that before for humans that tend to be extremely tall, like basketball players. Anywho, at least Tori wouldn't have to fly sitting in a seat with her knees up to her chin.

I got a window seat and my wife sat beside me. Tori was kind of quiet while looking around, taking it all in I guess. Charice got us strapped in as she went over emergency procedures. I could tell Toriel was a little nervous after that. I took her hand in mine and assured her that if anything goes wrong I would teleport us back to the ground. She kind of relaxed after I told her that.

Now…how can I describe my first flying experience? Hmmm…welp, when we first took off I could feel the G-forces. Tori could clearly feel it too, since she gripped the arm rest so tight I thought she would rip it off the seat. But that feeling was quite brief. Once we were in the air and leveled off I didn't feel much of anything. It was a similar to riding in a car. When I looked out the window though, the view was nothing like in a car. Everything looked so…different from up there. The buildings and scenery looked like tiny scale models of themselves. Huge pine trees looked as if I could just pluck them out of the ground with my phalanges. The most astounding view was of Mt. Ebott. I knew the mountain was huge, but to see the whole mountain from above was awesome. So awesome that I didn't even know what to say. I couldn't even think of a quick joke or pun. Tori and I just gazed at it in silence, taking it all in. We snapped out of our reverie long enough to take a few pictures to show the family back home. By far the coolest moment was when we saw a whole rainbow. It was pretty amazing when I saw my first rainbow after living a few months on the surface, but to see a complete ring of refracted light in the middle of the damn sky surpassed that.

"hey, mr. minato, am i supposed to make a wish or somethin' when i see a complete rainbow?"

"Haha! You can if you want, my friend!" the human chuckled, his focus on piloting never wavering.

"eh, i think i'll take a picture instead."

The pics turned out pretty good. I sent them to Frisk, Paps, Undyne, Alphys, and Asgore. The time literally flew by, because it didn't seem like it had been thirty minutes when we landed back on the runway.

"that was actually a lot of fun. what ya think, tori?"

"It was…certainly interesting and quite an experience."

"wanna do it again sometime?"

"Perhaps in the future. The distant future…heh heh."

"You didn't like it, babe?"

"Oh, I liked it just fine. I just need time to process all that I've seen before taking to the skies again. The view still has my mind…soaring."

And there it was. The pun of the day from my beautiful wife. Stars, I love this woman. We thanked Mr. Morita and his daughter for the great experience. They made sure to take a picture with us to put on the office wall. It felt kind of nice to make history.

Toriel

Sans and I headed back to the hotel, chatting about our first time flying. I had never seen Sans so animated about something. He tried explaining the physics behind how the airplane got off the ground, but I have to admit it went over my head. He caught on to my joke, and his train of thought was derailed by laughter. We walked the promenade for a couple hours for some sight seeing. We took pictures by the huge fountain surrounded by flowers in the center of the plaza. I even talked to my husband about the local variety of flowers, some of which were native to Mt. Ebott. From his expression I got the impression that he was humoring me the same way I do whenever he talks to me about physics. The things we do for love.

We wound up having dinner at the restaurant next to the hotel. I tried the escargot and Sans tried the steak and potatoes. Of course he drowned his food in ketchup. After some eating, lots of flirting, and public displays of affection, we retired for the evening. As usual Sans fell asleep as soon as his body hit the bed. I wasn't too far behind.

I must have gone into quite a deep sleep because I dreamt about a little white dog sitting in my lap. The tiny thing shuffled in my lap, its claws gently raking against my thighs. And then the dream got really strange. The little dog started to lick my right thigh. I started to shoo the cheeky canine when something jolted me out of my sleep. It was a sound. A voice perhaps? I slowly opened my eyes in the dimly lit room and became aware of several things. I was completely naked, someone was holding on to my right thigh, and there was something inside me moving around. Once my vision came into focus my gaze met with two bright white orbs. Sans was awake, still in his bed clothes, and positioned between my thighs. I noticed he had summoned his tongue, which he was slowly trailing up my inner thigh, as he gently pumped his fingers in and out of my exposed entrance. He closed his eyes, appearing to be savoring the moment. I heard him sigh as he planted a sweet skele-kiss on my inner thigh, his face and ribcage aglow with his magic which flared up like a blue flame. Stars, he's such a beautiful sight.

I whispered his name, and he paused his kisses to meet my gaze with half lidded eyes, his eye lights glowing like twin stars. His skillful phalanges had me overflowing. I caught a hint of a smirk which was mostly hidden by my thigh. His seductive expression was all the hint I needed that things were about to get intense. Oh, why was he so damned good at this? His smoldering gaze never wavered as he gripped my thighs, his face hovering just above my glistening wet entrance.

"L-look what you have d-done, you naughty one," I quietly teased. His smirk was now a full blown smile as he leaned into my needy flesh. He slowly lathed his tongue from the bottom to my clit, which put my teasing to an abrupt halt. I bit my lip, resting a hand atop his skull, and he put that wonderful, magic muscle to work. It was pointless for me to even try to keep my composure in an attempt to not disturb the hotel guests in the next room. My husband was just too fucking good at pleasing me. Our bodies had the room all aglow with our magic and filled with my cries of eternal love and affection and encouragement to not…stop…making me feel soooo…GOOOD! At one point he let out a growl that had me quaking from my core and beyond. I could feel his gruff laughter rumble through me as I repeatedly cried out his name. Our gazes meet one last time before I felt my magic erupt from my body in waves. My fleeting thought that I may have singed the sheets was drowned out by my voice. Goodness, I was so loud, but I didn't care at the time. My husband had made a mess of me. A gasping, giggling, sopping wet mess. Sans chuckled as he climbed up my body to rest his cranium on my breasts.

"is it safe to bet that you enjoyed yourself, babe?"

"Oh…oh, yes, my love. You would certainly win that bet one thousand times over."

"mmmm…is that so? Welp, looks like Mr. Morita wasn't the only one who had you flying today, huh?"

"Heh, agreed, dear husband. The only difference is you left me totally….WRECKED."

"damn right, i did." I could hear the pride in his voice as he rubbed his cheekbone against one of my still hardened nipples. "i love you so much, tori."

"And I love you, my sweet, sexy, skele-cutie."

I laughed at his embarrassed whimper as he buried his face in my chest. At that point we grew quiet at the sound of rhythmic noises coming through the hotel room wall.

"looks like we inspired someone else to have some fun," Sans snickered as he snuggled against my side.

"It would appear to be so…Was I that loud?"

"definitely."

"Well…uh…it is your fault."

"I know."

"Sans, have you no shame?" I teased.

"nope."

"Oh, Sans…never stop being you, all right?"

"wouldn't dream of it, tori."

Next Chapter: Part 7: Interview With a Vampire


	7. Part 7: Interview With a Vampire

**Sansational!**

Part 7: Interview With a Vampire

 **Sans**

Sunday morning we were greeted with a steady rain. I wasn't disappointed though. Tori and I had to pack and check out by noon. We woke about 9 am so we had time. Around 9:30 we went downstairs to have breakfast when we saw some familiar faces. Richelle, Oshay, and Oshay's dad were there enjoying a meal together. We greeted them and Richelle introduced us to her husband, Terrell. She invited us to sit with them and we happily accepted. The human family was trying out some monster food. Terrell said he liked it, and that it tasted a lot better than military rations. We talked a little about work and family life. Terrell's an Air Force pilot and Richelle is a teacher at Harbor Elementary, the human school Frisk attends for ambassadorial purposes. Toriel is a teacher and headmistress of ever expanding Ebott Village Elementary school, and I…run a food truck near the local university while working towards my third doctorate.

"Your third?" Richelle seemed a bit taken aback by that. "What else do you have a PhD in?"

"Applied Physics and Theoretical Physics. My next one will be Astrophysics."

The humans seemed thoroughly impressed, except for Oshay. She was more impressed with her mini pancakes sprinkled with chocolate chips. Tori and I showed the Jamesons pictures of our kid and my brother until the continental breakfast ended around 10:30 a.m. We exchanged contact information before heading back to our respective rooms. Look at us, expanding our horizons and making new friends. That's a whole lot better than making enemies.

We checked out just before noon. We had fun and the honeymoon was pretty short because Tori had to get back to work teaching and my classes were starting up again. Part of me was a bit sad that we couldn't stay longer, but a bigger part of me missed Frisk. We didn't even stop by our house to drop off our luggage before heading to Asgore's house. By the time we got to King Fluffybuns's the rain had gone from a torrent to a drizzly mist. After Tori knocked on the door it was answered by…Eliza? Heh, wasn't expecting that. She was dressed really casual in turquoise sweats and a pair of matching athletic shoes. For some reason she had the left leg of her sweatpants rolled up. In spite of her casual clothes she stilled looked pretty hot, but I kept it to myself.

"Ah! Look who's 'ere! The beautiful bride and her 'andsome 'usband!" Hearing Eliza's accent made me want to ask her if she has something against the letter 'h'. She sounded kind of like that singing red crab from that mermaid movie Frisk likes to watch. Before I could ask her about it, Asgore stepped up behind her. I saw him glance at Eliza before he greeted me and Tori. He had a look on his face that seemed familiar. I thought I knew what it was, but I wasn't going to jump to any conclusions. I did peep a knowing smirk on my wife's face though as we entered the house. She must have seen what I saw as well.

Asgore called to Frisk to let them know we were here to take them home. The kid came tearing out of the den with a big grin on their face with Damian following close behind. Neither of them had any shoes on. Frisk ran up to both of us to give us hugs.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what! Me, Daymie and Miss. NiNi made a ViewTube video of us dancing! Know that song 'Pump Up the Jam' by Technotronic? We danced to that and it was awesome! NiNi taught us the moves!"

"really, kiddo? sounds cool. you can show us the video when we get home, ok?"

"Yay!" Frisk gave Asgore, Eliza and Damian quick hugs before heading to the car with their overnight bag and shoes. I was about to follow our kid to the car, but Toriel put a hand on my collarbone to stop me.

"Sans, I think someone wants to speak to you." She nodded towards Damian, who looked a little surprised about being acknowledged by my wife. His mom gave him a little push of encouragement towards us. Before he spoke he looked down at the floor. It was kinda weird seeing the same kid that had all kinds of confidence on the dance floor acting all shy.

"Umm..Ms. Tori, Missah Sans…Frisk told me they're avin' a birt-day party next Saturday. I was wonderin' if I could come?"

That kid sounded so friggin' cute with that accent, I bet if Alphys had heard it she would have fainted from a kawaii overdose. Tori was all smiles as she answered the kid's question.

"Of course you can come, sweetheart!"

"E-even though I don't 'ave an invitation?"

"eh, don't worry about it. we'll let the bouncer know you're cool."

"Thank you so much!" Then Damian gave both me and Tori a hug. Sweet kid. Asgore walked with us to our car where Frisk was waiting in the back seat, buckled up and ready to go. Tori asked Eliza if she and Damian would like a ride home.

"No thank you. Thank you for offering though."

My wife and I assumed Asgore would take them home. Boy were we wrong. Miss. Niong hopped on top of the porch then reached down to pull her son up with her.

"We prefer to fly 'ome. We don't like to fly at night. It's not as safe as we'd like. Snowdrake was shot at while flying at night. Fortunately 'e wasn't 'urt. Goodbye everyone. See you soon!"

And with that the pair took flight from Asgore's roof…in the drizzling rain. I wondered what it would be like to have wings, then I realized they would be useless for a skeleton since they'd be made of bone with no membrane in between. Welp, better get the kid home.

 **Toriel**

When we got to the house Papyrus was already there preparing Sunday dinner. Penne pasta primavera was on the menu, and it smelled wonderful. Since moving to the surface Papyrus has learned to cook a variety of meals. Most of them involved some type of pasta, but at least it wasn't spaghetti all day and every day. While Papyrus let the food simmer Sans brought his laptop into the den so we could all watch Frisk's ViewTube video. It started out with Damian briefly introducing everyone in what appeared to be Asgore's den, but the furniture was rearranged. None of them had shoes on, and I immediately was concerned about one of them slipping on the hardwood floor. I quickly realized there was nothing to worry about since this was prerecorded and everyone had come out of the den fine. I was just being a silly old lady who worries too much again. I heard Asgore's voice off camera asking the trio if they were ready. Frisk gave a thumbs up and the music began to play. The song was fast paced with a very hard bass. Definitely designed for the club scene. I wasn't surprised by that. What did take me aback, much to my delight, was seeing my child dancing and enjoying themselves with someone other than their family. They had literally just met Eliza and Damian and yet they seemed to get along so well, in spite of Frisk tending to be standoffish towards strangers. I was also impressed by the dance moves Miss. Niong had taught my child. They looked very polished and professional. I asked if they had been practicing all day to get the choreography down.

"Nah. We practiced for about an hour and a half. NiNi showed us and called out the moves until we got them memorized."

Watching my child dance made me feel so happy and proud. I could tell by their expression that they put their soul into it, not just their body. This amazing performance ended with Asgore's simple off camera comment, "That was epic." We applauded and cheered as Frisk raised their fists in triumph. They were pretty proud of themselves, and rightly so.

Dinner was great. Papyrus did a wonderful job. We discussed our weekend activities. Papyrus said he spent most of his weekend with Undyne and Alphys watching Death Note. Apparently several characters remind him of some of his friends and family members. Mr. Yagami reminded him of Asgore because he was a stern and loveable father figure. L reminded him of Sans since he seemed lazy, had bad posture, and ate lots of unhealthy food. Sans protested at that, but he was laughing as well so he took it all in stride. When asked about what he did for the rest of the weekend Papyrus gave an enigmatic answer of 'Oh, you know…things,' and went back to eating his pasta.

Sans and I described our first flying experience. Sans in greater detail than I. We also shared photos that we took from the plane. Frisk absolutely loved Sans' photo of the full rainbow. The discussion eventually got around to the topic of Frisk's tenth birthday coming upon March 19th.

"Mom, Dad, I know it's last minute, but is it okay if Daymie comes to my birthday party?"

"Of course, dear. In fact, we already told Damian and his mother that he can come."

"Really? YAAASSSS!"

The week leading up to Frisk's birthday party went pretty quickly. We all had returned to school in one way or another between me teaching at the Monster School, Frisk going back to fourth grade, and Sans resuming his online classes. Even Papyrus returned to his position of school security. Even Asgore had meetings with local government authorities scheduled for this week. In spite of all of our busy schedules, Sans, Papyrus, Asgore, and I all managed to complete plans for Frisk's birthday party that coming Saturday. About twenty children would be in attendance. Most of them were Monster children, but there were a few humans coming as well. I even invited Terrell and Richelle's daughter, Oshay. Terrell wasn't set to be deployed again for at least six months, so they gladly accepted the invitation.

Saturday morning was filled with activity. Undyne and Alphys had come by early with their newly adopted child, a reptilian Monster called MK. I almost didn't recognize him at first because he had a pair of prosthetic arms Alphys had custom designed for him. Frisk was so excited to see him that they ran to give him a hug. MK had the huge grin on his face as he returned the hug with his prosthetic arms.

While Undyne and Papyrus set up the bounce house, Alphys and Sans helped me set up other yard games, a piñata, a gift table, an MP3 player, and a set of large wireless speakers. The birthday cake was in the refrigerator. After the decorations and games were set up my husband fired up the grill. Frisk had requested hot dogs and burgers for the party. I had made several different side dishes the night before and set the covered dishes on a table next to the grill. Just as we finished setting up everything the other guests began to arrive bearing gifts. Asgore showed up first with Eliza and Damian in tow. That didn't surprise me at all. Asgore was never really skilled at discretion.

Soon all the guests, Monster and human, arrived which meant it was time to get the party in full swing.

 **Sans**

Welp, my kid was turning two digits in about 24 hours. The big '1-0'. Frisk was growing up and I was proud of them. I was going to make sure they had a good time at their pre-birthday party. In the first ten minutes the adult party guests hung out while the kids played some of the yard games. It's a good thing our backyard is pretty big. That gave the kids plenty of room to run around and play. A few of them asked where Frisk was. I told them that they would be out soon. When I heard the song 'I Can't Wait' by Nu Shooz begin to play I knew the time had come. Frisk was making their grand entrance wearing brand new red overalls, a red and white striped shirt, a bright, shiny party hat cocked to the side, and a candy striped stick in their hand. It was the stick they were going to use to break their piñata. They practically danced down the back porch steps to the beat of the song, pointing the striped stick at random guests while giving them flirty winks. That Frisk is a piece of work. I love that little weirdo.

Frisk took a bow after that charming little song and dance number. From the cheers and applause from the guests I'd say they were pretty impressed. Frisk went to play with their friends in the bounce house. Paps and Undyne made sure all the kids had socks on their feet before going in, especially the kids with claws on their feet. I had donated a shit load of socks from my collection (yes, they were all clean) in case some kids didn't have any socks of their own. While the kid's played the adults mixed and mingled. I caught up with Alphys, my science sis, and her fishy waifu, Undyne.

"so, how's if feel to finally be parents?"

"It's pretty damn awesome! We couldn't ask for a better kid!" Undyne practically shouted. She has no inside voice, kind of like Paps.

"Y-yeah. MK is g-great! He's so enthusiastic about e-everything! I must admit having him around has b-brightened up my whole life! Heh heh."

"heh. i know that feeling. 'm really happy for you guys, and your kid."

"Thanks, nerd." Undyne took a quick visual survey of the party then turned back to me. "Hey, Sans, who's that bat monster chick over there?"

"that would be the lovely miss. nini."

"Hmph…I noticed she's hanging pretty close to Asgore. What's that about? Are they dating or something?"

From the gleam in her eye and the sneer on her face, I got the feeling that Undyne might be the reason Asgore's recent attempts at dating have failed so far. Nini seems to be a little feisty though, so if they are dating I doubt overprotective Undyne would be able to chase her away.

"not sure. why don't you go ask him?"

"That's sounds like a plan to me."

In spite of seeing Alphys with her facial expression full of nope and her literally mouthing the word 'no', I shut down the grill and followed Undyne to Asgore. I just had to see how this was gonna go down. Alphys got this resigned expression on her face as she followed us, I guess to keep things from getting out of hand. Asgore and Eliza were engrossed in conversation as we approached. The closer I got it became undeniable that Asgore had 'that look' on his face as he talked to Eliza. The intense gaze and that goofy grin said it all. That was the same look I'm told get when I look at Tori. That was the look of a man in love. Well, they just met so it was more likely infatuation, but even I could tell Asgore had it bad for NiNi. I wasn't too sure about her though. She was hard for me to read, but that may be because I didn't know her very well yet.

"Hey, Asgore!" Gotta hand it to her. The fish lady's got guts.

"Ah, Undyne! Greetings. How are you enjoying the festivities?"

"All's fine and dandy!" Undyne paused to look right at Miss. Niong and give her a long, hard look up and down. I held back a laugh when Eliza placed a hand on her hip and shot Undyne's stank eye right back at her. Gotta hand it to NiNi. That lady's got some sass. "Umm, Asgore, who's this?"

"This is Eliza Niong. Eliza, I would like you to meet…"

"Oh, I'm sure she knows who I am, Asgore."

"Actually, I have no clue who this rude person is," Eliza responded. Wow, her sass levels were rising and just couldn't peel my eye sockets away. Undyne looked shocked, then offended. Alphys looked like she was on the verge of a panic attack. Oh boy. Somebody needed to diffuse this situation quickly!

"What did you just say, bi-?"

Asgore immediately stepped between the two, his massive paw covering Undyne's mouth.

"Now, now, ladies. There is no need to cause a scene. We're all here to enjoy this special occasion with Frisk. Let's not lose sight of that."

I could have sworn that I saw a brief flash of green magic behind Undyne's eyepatch before she took a deep breath and calmed down. She then extended her hand to formally introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Undyne, former captain of the Royal Guard and best Physical Education teacher at Ebott Village Elementary."

"uh…aren't you the only Phys Ed teacher at the school?"

"That's beside the point, Sans!" she growled, before flashing a fake-ass grin. Needless to say, NiNi didn't seem impressed. I snickered at recalling a pun about her stage name as The Empress responded with a limp wristed handshake.

"Eliza Niong. Nice to meet you," she stated flatly before turning her attention back to Asgore. Undyne had that pissed fish look on her face again. That lady didn't like to be ignored. Before Undyne could say anything Alphys dragged her away. Good. The last thing we needed was a brawl breaking out at my kid's birthday party.

"What'd you do that for, Alphys? I didn't even get to ask my question!" she grumbled while glaring at Eliza's back. "Anyway, I think my question's kinda been answered."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Look at her tail, you guys."

"you want us to look at her ass?"

"Oh, c'mon, Sans! It's not like I didn't notice you checking her out!" She glanced down at her girlfriend. "Don't think I didn't see you getting a good look, as well."

"W-what?"

"Just look at her tail, you two!"

"okay…it's a nice, shapely ass. Your point?"

"Her tail, you dork! What do you notice about it?"

"it's short, kind of fluffy, and grey…"

"Ugh! Fuck it. I'll explain. Her tail is pointing up and out."

"U-undyne, koibito, what are you getting at?"

"Alphys, a long time ago, before you and I got together, I dated a girl like her. A bat monster. Every time we…did it, her tail would stay in that position for hours after that. What I'm saying is that…Eliza has obviously been freshly fucked. Possibly a few hours before coming to the party."

"welp, that may be so, but that doesn't mean asgore got some tail from her."

"The way they're acting all cozy tells me otherwise. I mean, look at them! They're all up in each other's personal space!" Undyne paused and shot me a look. "Did you just…use a pun?"

"heh…maybe?"

"Damn it, Sans! Ugh! Anyway, I noticed your wife's tail is up and out too…" Eyebrow wiggle for emphasis.

"damn right it is. you know i got my priorities straight. I see that Alphys's tail is up and out as well…"

"Fuhuhu! You know it, ya bonehead!"

We gave each other a fist bump. Once she realized what we were implying my science sis choked on her drink. While Undyne tended to her embarrassed girlfriend I got called away by my wife. Apparently we were low on dogs and burgs. And here I was speaking of priorities. Heh. After the food was replenished and the kids fed, the adults hung out outside around the back yard, making sure the kids were in our sight. Tori and I got a chance to spend time with Asgore and Eliza, who had been like two peas in a pod the whole time they were there. I had to admit I was curious about Miss. Niong. I didn't know much about her besides her being a dancer at Peccadillos and that she had a son. It was no surprise that the focus our conversation was eventually steered towards her.

 **Toriel**

As Frisk's birthday party progressed I noticed some things about Eliza. She seemed to be a skilled multitasker, keeping an eye on Damian, interacting with other guests, and spending time with Asgore. They seemed quite comfortable with each other. I found that interesting since as far as I knew they had only known each other for a week.

"So, Eliza, how did you two first meet?"

She glanced at Asgore before answering.

"Is it all right if I tell them?"

"Uh, that's fine with me. Go right ahead."

"We met at Peccadillos late last year around Gyftmas. I gave him a lapdance."

She said it in such a matter-of-fact 'eh, it's a living' way which contrasted with Asgore's squirming and blushing. I found that quite funny and adorable. It turned out that the two of them didn't cross paths again until our wedding. Sans then asked about her and her son's ages.

"Normally I would say it's none of your 'bismuth', but since you asked nicely I'll tell you. I just turned 26 last month and Damian is 10 going on 11. 'is birt-day is in October."

My goodness, her accent is so cute! And did she just make a chemistry pun? Sans seemed to perk up at that. While admiring her accent and her little pun I realized something.

"You were 15 when you had your son?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh my…that's quite young to be having a child. No offense."

"None taken. That was a pretty crazy time in my life. The year prior I was all set for an internship at 'da Core Lab in 'Otland. My dad was part of the research team under 'da previous Royal Scientist. 'is letter of recommendation got me 'da internship as a chemist. Unfortunately there was some kind of accident. My dad fell down and the previous Royal Scientist just…vanished. The weird thing is no one knows what 'appened to them and no one even remembers their name. Some Monsters I asked about them didn't even believe that person existed. They treated me like I was crazy. Yet I know they had to exist because I still have a copy of my dad's letter of recommendation."

At the mention of the previous Royal Scientist I noticed that my husband seemed a bit…nervous? Uncomfortable? I wasn't quite sure why, but it was obvious to me that his mood had changed. Eliza continued, as she had not picked up on Sans's discomfort, which was understandable.

"Anyway, in 'da midst of all that chaos, I met Daymie's father. 'da following year Damian was born. I dropped out of college to take care of my son while 'is father worked. Three years later 'is father walked out on us ('da bastard) with no warning or explanation. I've been on my own with my baby boy ever since, doing 'da best I can to take care of 'im."

Eliza sighed and slumped down in her chair. She seemed a bit unhappy about something. Asgore gave her an affectionate pat on the knee.

"Are you all right, Eliza?"

"Hmm…I'm just tired of the whole stripper scene. I want to quit, but at the same time I need to provide for my son. On 'da flip side I also want to spend more quality time with my baby boy, which is difficult because of the crazy hours I work. Speaking of which, I gotta work tonight." She grumbled and cursed under her breath until Asgore spoke up.

"I believe I have a solution to your issues, NiNi. For the immediate Damian can stay with me tonight while you work so you don't have to pay your babysitter for overnight care. They charge more on the weekend, right?" Eliza nodded. "Do not worry about that. I have it covered. As for a long term solution, have you considered what we discussed last week about becoming a nanny?"

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, Eliza. That will definitely give you the opportunity to spend more time with your son."

"Yeah…that does sound like 'da perfect solution. Well, do any of you know anyone who needs a nanny?"

Asgore raised a tentative paw.

"I do." He pointed to himself for emphasis. "I could really use some help with Frisk, especially for the up coming summer. They will be spending most of it with me, and I think you would be perfect for the position. I just need input from Toriel and Sans, since they have joint custody of Frisk."

Both Asgore and Eliza gave Sans and I expectant looks.

"I would be happy to approve, but we all need input from the people at the center of this issue."

I called Frisk and Damian over. From their wary expressions I could tell they were wondering if they were in any trouble. I assured them that was not the case. Frisk stood at attention by my chair and snapped a salute while Damian stood next to his mother.

"Frisk, dear, I need your honest opinion about something. How would you feel about Miss. Niong becoming your nanny?"

Frisk immediately gasped, pumped their fists in the air and started jumping for joy. My child obviously approved of the idea. At the same time Damian was grinning so hard it was pretty clear that he agreed as well.

"It looks like we have two votes of approval so far. Sans, what do you think?"

"i'm down for anything that'll help good ol' fluffybuns."

Asgore got a look on his face that screamed 'I wish I could lay that nickname to rest and bury it for good.' His expression softened when Eliza giggled cutely at the jape.

"Well, now that that is settled, when can you start, Eliza?"

"Uhh…I can give 'eats Flamesman my month's notice tonight. He'll need about that long to find someone to take my place."

"You may as well give your landlord notice as well."

"Huh? Why?"

"My apologize for being unclear. I am hiring you to be a live-in nanny…so you and your son will be living with me."

Both Eliza and Damian were stunned silent for a few seconds until the dancer's son had one hell of an excited outburst.

"'OLY SUGAR STICKS! YA MEAN TO BE TELLIN' ME WE'LL BE LIVIN' IN YOUR MANSION, SIR?"

"Well, five bedrooms is not a mansion, but yes…"

"OH, MAMA! WE DON'T HAVE TO LIVE IN THAT TINY APARTMENT WITH THAT MEAN OLD LADY AS OUR LANDLORD! THIS IS AWESOME!"

In the end Frisk was happy, Damian was happy, hell, everyone was happy. In the midst of all the overflowing happiness our children took NiNi by the hand and dragged her over to Frisk's friends to share the great news. Sans leaned back in his chair, hands clasped behind his skull seeming quite satisfied about…something.

"welp, that interview went smoothly, don't cha think?"

"Quite," Asgore agreed. "I don't even think she realized that's what it was."

"Really, Asgore," I chuckled. "Did you actually think I would not see that this was really about?"

"Toriel, what are you suggesting?"

"All of…that…was to get us to cosign you moving your new girlfriend in with you so you can fuck her."

"W-what? You're on about that again?"

By now sans was doubled over with laughter while my ex-husband looked slightly irritated.

"Oh, Asgore, you make teasing you so easy!" I took a moment to compose myself. "Seriously, Dreemurr, it's pretty obvious how you feel about her. My question is does she know?"

"I…uh…no."

"Look, I am not going to tell you the right time to tell her, but I suggest you tell her soon."

"I will…keep your advice in mind."

"That being said, it is five o-clock. Time for the busting of the piñata."

"maybe later on tonight you could bust something else, eh Asgore?" Sans muttered as we headed over to where the children were. Asgore's exasperated sigh and glowing blush was one of the highlights of my day. Overall, Frisk's birthday party was a good time all around.

Next Chapter: Part 8: Rhythm Is a Dancer


	8. Part 8: Rhythm is a Dancer

Sansational!

Part 8: Rhythm is a Dancer

Asgore

Ever since Monsters had moved to the surface life has been full of constant change, adjustments, compromises, and negotiations. Although I had stepped down from my position as King of all Monsters, it was clear that would not have benefitted my people to totally lack some type of leadership. As we embarked on this path of life on the surface, which was a new experience to most Monsters, there was a definite need for strong leadership. Of course Monsters looked to me to continue to fill that role. I was the main advocate for my people as we worked on getting established above ground. I had some help from Toriel to some degree, which was understandable since she was mostly occupied with opening up a school for Monster children, and raising Frisk as their main caretaker. Most of my time was spent aiding Monsters getting established on the surface, doing my best to settle any grievances brought to my attention, and getting involved with negotiations with the local human government officials.

Of course there's more to life than politics and public relations. I must admit my personal life was a bit...lacking. It had been so long since I had enjoyed female companionship I was at a loss about what to do to remedy that issue. Sir. Gerson had set me up on several blind dates. Although they were physically attractive, I was not impressed by their other attributes, such as personalities and ambitions. In fact, when I asked on date about her future ambitions she answered, 'to always make sure my hair and nails are on fleek.' I didn't get past the first date with that one.

Just as I was considering abandoning my quest for companionship, one of my former Royal Guards suggested I relieve my stress at a local club called Peccadillos. That's where I met the beautiful Empress. The former guardsman suggested I arrange for private entertainment to avoid the extra rowdy crowd around the main stage so I could have a more enjoyable experience. The Empress lived up to her name as far as I could tell. Heats Flamesman made it quite clear that she was the most popular dancer there and put her whole soul into her talent. She as very gracious, professional, and delightful to watch. That brief yet enjoyable experience left me feeling confident and…a bit intrigued. Part of me wanted to get her contact information so we could talk in a more personal setting, yet I knew that she probably got asked out by her customers all the time and had probably learned to tune them out or turn them down with a smile. She had such a pretty, sweet smile. In the end I decided to abandon those thoughts and head home to prepare to celebrate Gyftmas with friends and family the following week.

Imagine my surprise when that lovely Monster and I crossed paths once again at Toriel and Sans's wedding, of all places. Her appearance was more subtle than her elaborate make-up and exotic clothing while at Peccadillos. In fact, I preferred her appearance at the wedding more than the former. It allowed the real her to shine through. After that awkward moment involving a garter, I got an opportunity to learn more about this lovely lady. Her real name was Eliza Niong. She had a ten year old son named Damian, whom she had been raising on her own for almost eight years. Before I knew it we had spent most of the reception together until it was time to part ways. Again I let another opportunity to get her number to slip through my fingers! Well, fate seemed to be in my favor since word got back to me through Toriel that Eliza's ride home was in no condition to drive. This time I didn't hesitate to offer the charming young lady and her child a ride home. There was such good conversation and the children were having so much fun building a friendship I knew it would be a pity for it to end. So I suggested that since it was the weekend and Spring Break, perhaps an impromptu sleepover would be fun. And it was indeed fun for the children and the adults.

After the four of us watched 'The Never Ending Story' together and the children were put to bed, Eliza and I stayed up to talk some more. The mood was relaxed as we shared some wine. There was some space on the couch acting as a buffer between us, but eventually that gap vanished. As I draped my arm behind her she reclined against it as we opened up about each other more.

"You know, I 'ad 'eard about how kind and strong you are, Sire, but I never imagined that you were so…personable." She glance up at me through her thick eyelashes. I could tell that the wine had her a little more than relaxed.

"Well, I've always had the philosophy that a king should not be beyond the reach of his people. How could I be of service if I was so far removed from them? By the way, you may call me Asgore. No need for formalities here, especially since I am no longer King." There was a hint of surprise in her golden brown eyes, then she settled against my side. That simple action caused something to stir within me. It had been so long since I had felt such a soft body against mine that my reaction to it was strong and quite obvious to both of us. When I started to move away she placed her hand on my thigh. It may have been the effects of the wine lowering our inhibitions, or me wanting so much to touch her since the moment I put that garter on her arm, or a combination of the two (which was most likely); I ended up caressing her thighs. Monsters' physical forms may be made of mostly magic, but her legs were solid with a touch of softness, perhaps because she's a dancer. Though her legs were impressive, it was what was between them that had me very intrigued. Eliza was hesitant at first, but then she leaned back against me, hiked up her dress, and spread her legs. It was her open invitation and I accepted.

We didn't get beyond a little touching that night, thanks to a human child that I love dearly that can be quite…curious. In fact, Eliza and I hadn't gotten beyond touching and teasing since then, not for lack of trying. Between our hectic schedules, caring for our children, and trying to be discreet as possible about our budding relationship, it was difficult for me to be as close to Eliza as I wanted. From our phone conversations I could tell that she desired that as well. Now a time was coming when my lovely lady friend and I would have more chances to spend time alone together. It was all because I worked up the nerve to ask her to be a live-in nanny for Frisk. Of course, Toriel and Sans knew what my motive was for this arrangement. Fortunately the children were oblivious.

Eliza

I had just finished dancing for the night and I was in the dressing room counting my earnings. I had made more than enough to cover the next month's rent, food, and any other bills. There was even some money left over to treat my baby boy to something nice, even after subtracting Heats's 30%. I also considered getting something nice for Asgore for all the kindness he's shown me, but what the fuck could I get for the King of Monsters? Ah, well, I'll think of something because he's more than deserving.

I was a bit nervous about the conversation I was going to have with Heats. I just knew he wouldn't be happy at all that one of his best dancers was throwing in her G-string and moving on. But I needed to do this for my son and for myself. I was tried of hiding what I was doing from Damian. He was growing up fast and he would figure it out eventually. For all I knew he may have already figured it out. Well, as of April 15 I would no longer be The Empress, just plain old NiNi from 56 Poppy Street. No, that's not right. I forgot I was moving to King Street by then. I was going to be living with Asgore Dreemurr, the Boss Monster of Boss Monsters, and I don't care what anybody says, my King in my eyes. It was like I was living out a fairy tale, but I hadn't told anyone yet, not even my son's godmother. After separating my share of the evening's profits I psyched myself up for the inevitable conversation with Heats.

My boss was at his desk talking on the phone. He waved me in and directed me to have a seat as he took care of his business. Sounded like someone wanted to hire one of us out for a birthday party. Hopefully Heats won't choose me for that one. Perhaps the person booking isn't able to afford The Empress. Heats hung up with a smile, the flames that formed his mouth flickering a little. I handed his 30% before discussing anything else. It was a habit I had developed over the past year and eleven months.

"Thanks, NiNi. You did great tonight as usual. See ya Tuesday, ok hon?"

"Wait, 'eats. I need to talk to you for a moment. It's really important."

"Oh, yeah? About what exactly?"

Before explaining anything I handed him an envelope. He looked at it as if it were some foreign artifact.

"What's this, babe? A love letter?

"You won't know until you open and read it, silly," I sighed as I blushed a bit. "And please don't call me 'babe.'" Ever since I did what I had to in order to get this job in the first place, Heats seemed to think he had the right to use that affectionate term for me. What we did was strictly part of the negotiating process, nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't like what I had with Asgore…or was it? I'd have to discuss that with my future employer later just so things are clear. So, Heats opened the envelope and read the letter. The more he read the more I saw his expression flicker and falter.

"NiNi, what the fuck is this?"

"I thought it was obvious that it's a letter of resignation."

"Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes. Quite serious."

"You do now that our busiest season is coming up, right?"

"Not my problem, since I'll be gone by then."

"Shit! You're killin' me here! Why now?"

"I got a better job offer. I'll be able to spend more time with my son and not worry about strangers trying to grab my pussy all night. It's a win-win."

"Yeah, maybe for you, but not me! I got regulars who only come on the nights you work to see you…"

"Once again, not my problem. I got a life to live. This stripper thing was never mean to be permanent anyway. My two year contract will be up on April 15, so it's not like I'll be breaching my contract. So, as stated in my letter, my last day will be April 15, no sooner, no later. That should give you time to find my replacement. You're 'olding auditions all the time so I'm sure you'll find someone."

Heats sat there glaring at me as if I had committed the ultimate betrayal.

"So…who ya gonna be workin' for?"

"Asgore Dreemurr."

"Holy shit! How did you…? Oh man…"

"Heh. I bet you were thinkin' of trying to convince me to stay, eh 'eats? Well, dere's no way I'll be turning down an offer from our King." I know Asgore stepped down, but to us Monsters, Asgore will always be our King.

"Ok, you win. Congratulations on your new…career, or whatever you want to call it. You can have your farewell party in the V.I.P. lounge that night. You can invite up to ten people, so choose wisely."

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Get outta here you traitor."

I laughed at Heats's grumpiness as I left for the night.

Asgore

The next several weeks were a welcome distraction, for me at least. Assisting Eliza and Damian with moving was so enjoyable. I will never forget the expression on Damian's face when he saw his new room, exclaiming that the room alone was almost as big as the apartment he and his mother had lived in on the surface. I believe he was exaggerating a bit since I had come over to help them move. Instead of moving their old furniture into my house, I took them shopping for all new furniture. They donated whatever was still usable and threw away whatever was beyond repair. They didn't have much, but I made sure that was no longer the case. I noticed something as we shopped. Eliza let Damian choose the best, high quality items for himself, yet insisted on getting things on the cheaper end for herself. I was having none of that.

"I will not have my child's nanny sleeping on shabby furniture. Now pick out what you like without considering the cost. I'll take care of it."

She was a bit hesitant at first, but she finally picked out an elegant bedroom set. After that I took them to get new electronics. I got both of them their own laptops and got Damian the same gaming system as Frisk for his room. After the Niongs were settled in things calmed down a bit. On her days off, after dropping Damian off at school, Eliza and I would spend time together in my garden. She would help me with weeding, but she always kept her distance for some reason. While I was on conference calls with the governor or one of the state senators, she would brew me some tea and bring it to me. However, she would retreat before I had a chance to properly thank her. I didn't say it out loud, but I could tell she was actively avoiding me. Needless to say, I was quite confused by her odd behavior. After a video conference with two senators, I managed to confront Eliza about all this in the kitchen. She was in the middle of eating lunch, so that made it a bit difficult for her to run off again.

"Oh, hi! Did you want me to fix you something to eat?" She started to get up, but I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, coaxing her back into her chair.

"Perhaps later. Right now I'd like to speak with you."

"About what?"

"About…us."

She paused mid-chew as her gaze shifted away from me. It was obvious that this was a touchy subject for her. I sat next to her and took her free hand in mine, giving it a gentle squeeze. She didn't pull away. That was a good sign.

"So…uh…what's on your mind…about us?"

"NiNi, I have noticed that you have been avoiding me since you've gotten settled here. I am curious about why that is. Did I do something to offend you?"

"Oh, no, sir! You most certainly 'ave not! In fact, you 'ave been the perfect gentleman!"

"I see. Well. Would you care to explain your behavior towards me then? It has got me quite confused."

"Um…I…uh, didn't want to say or do something to offend you."

"Meaning…?"

"Well…I didn't want to overstep my boundaries. You are my employer, after all…heh…"

As I rubbed the back of her soft hand with my thumb I noticed her small flinch.

"Eliza, if we could be, say, more than employer and employee…how would you feel about that?"

I gave her some time to give it some thought. She had such an expression on her face. I can only describe it as conflicted.

"You might 'ave realized this about me, but I can be pretty blunt. So, I'm gonna give it to ya straight. It would no doubt be amazing to be your lady, but at the same time I think you can do a lot better than me."

"Why? Is it because of being a stripper? I would never fault you for doing what you could to make an income to take care of you and your son…"

"I know, and thank you for that. It's just that…I've done things in the past that I'm…not proud of."

"So have I. Why should that cause an issue between us?"

"Be-because of the things I've done I don't deserve…you…"

I had enough of her self deprecation. Taking hold of her chin, I turned her face toward mine.

"Eliza, I know we have only known each other a short while. However, I can't deny my feelings any longer. I care for you and really hope we can become closer. I understand if you want to take things slowly. I am willing to wait. Know this. I think you are quite worthy and deserving of love, specifically my love. I enjoy your presence quite a bit, and I admire your love and dedication to your son. And don't think I never noticed the bond you formed with my child. You obviously have a very loving soul. Frisk is quite perceptive of such things. If I can trust you with my precious child, then I would very much give trusting you with my love a try. So…will you at least consider giving us a chance?"

By now Eliza had a fierce blush on her face and she looked as if she was on the verge of tears. I had no idea if this was a good or bad thing.

"Mr. Asgore, I…uh…it makes me so 'appy to hear you say these things about me. But I'm afraid of 'ow you'd react if you knew the shitty things I've done. What if my reputation ends up staining your public image…?

"NiNi, you speak as if us being together is some kind of public relations issue! This is not a business negotiation we're discussing here! Now, why don't you tell me what has gotten you so worked up."

She paused, taking hold of my hand on her cheek and giving it a squeeze.

"Can you…promise you won't fire me or kick me out for telling you this?"

"Will it affect your ability to perform your duties as a nanny?"

"No."

"Then I promise I will not fire you or kick you out."

She looked extremely relieved by that. I was relieved that she was about to open up to me. She shut her eyes, took a deep breath, and told me her secret.

"After Damian's father abandoned us, I tried to move back with my mother, but she wanted nothing to do with me. My son and I were about to be homeless, so I had to act fast. So I had a friend watch my baby while I…made money…selling my body." By now the floodgates had opened and she was weeping in earnest. It hurt me to see her in such anguish over her past choices. Her shame and regret was plain to see as she sobbed against my shoulder, apologizing profusely. I cradled her in my arms and tried to console her.

"Eliza, there is no need for you to apologize."

"But I'm a whore! Why would you want to be with me, or even let me care for your child?"

"Tell me something, sweetheart. How long has it been since you did such a thing?"

"A-about two years," she managed to get out between her choking sobs.

"I am sure you have no plans to do that ever again. You have no need to, because…" I cupped her face in my hands so she could no longer avert her eyes from mine. "…I am going to take care of you and your son."

Any words of protest from here were silenced by my kiss. I felt her stiffen, then relax in my embrace. This was the first time we had kissed on the lips, so it was a pleasant and welcome surprise for both of us. She broke the kiss with a small sigh as she laid her head on my shoulder, which was still damp with her tears. She looked up at me, amber eyes still a bit reddened on the edges, and smiled. And what a lovely smile it was. Like bright sunshine after a heavy rain.

"Asgore…I'm not used to this."

"Used to what?"

"Being treated as more than just a sex vending machine," she replied with a halfhearted chuckle.

"I would never dream of treating you with disrespect."

"I know. And for that I thank you."

After having lunch we still had several hours before Eliza had to pick up her son from school. So…I'll just say we took advantage of the free time.

Eliza

We took a quick shower together. That was our first time seeing each other totally naked. Right away I realized something. Asgore has the body of a god. His fluffiness might fool you at first, but when his fur got wet and heavy what's underneath was no longer hidden. His build is solid, powerful, and so, so sexy. I couldn't believe this Boss Monster was letting me…ME…of all monsters, touch him. Asgore is huge…all over. When I say all over, I mean ALL OVER. He smirked as he let me hold his dick. Ho, boy was I intimidated by just that! I may be a little taller than the average regular Monster, but damn it, I'm petite!

After our shower he dried us off using his fire magic. How conveniently clever. Maybe next time we can try combining his fire magic with my wind magic to make the process go even faster. I didn't think of that at the moment because I was so distracted by Asgore's glorious…EVERYTHING. We moved things to his bedroom. As we laid together we took our time enjoying each other's touch. This was new for me, since I was used to being rushed so the guy (or girl) could get what they wanted from me and be out. Asgore took his time and even asked me if what he was doing felt good to me. For once in my life it wasn't all about what the other person liked or wanted. He made me feel…special. Although the kissing and touching felt really good, I could tell that Asgore wanted more. He was up, rock hard, ready, and willing. There was just one problem. His big, thick, Boss Monster cock had me nervous as hell!

When he started sucking on my nipples, that kind of helped me relax, but then I would get a glimpse of that big dick again and my anxiety level would be off the charts again. He must have picked up on my nervousness, because he stopped what he was doing to speak to me.

"NiNi, what is wrong? Do you not like what I am doing?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no! What you're doing feels so, so very good."

"If that is the case why do you look as if you are waiting for a chance to jump out of bed and run for it?"

Damn…was it really that obvious? Well, might as well tell him the truth.

"I, uh…this might sound weird, but…I'm a bit intimidated by the size of your…dick."

He gave me a blank stare for a few seconds before he started to chuckle.

"Ey! Don't laugh! This is…not a laughing matter…heh." I really was a bit scared, yet I couldn't help but giggle along with him eventually.

"Eliza, I am sorry. No one has ever said anything like that to me before. It caught me off guard."

"Could it be because you've only been with another Boss Monster?"

"Actually…Toriel was not my first."

"W-what?"

"Yes, tis true. You see, when I was a young prince and not yet married, my father got one of the handmaidens to…educate me."

"So you're first time was with a regular Monster?"

"That is correct."

"But…HOW THE HELL DID SHE HANDLE ALL THIS?" I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock for emphasis. Damn, it felt bigger than it looked. When it pulsed in my hand that cause an excitement that almost eliminated my fear. Asgore chuckled as he ran a claw along the edge of one of my wings. If he only knew how much of a turn on that is for me.

"Well, the handmaiden was…how do I say this without sounding insulting? Ah, she was a woman of…girth."

Oh my stars, we both got a good laugh at that one.

"Oh, no! Poor you!"

"Now, now, she was not bad looking. She just had some size to her. Though it was a bit awkward because she was one of the maidens that helped care for me since I was a baby." He leaned in close for a kiss, his golden beard tickling my cheek. "Honestly, although I appreciate what I learned from her, I find you much more appealing. I will let you set the pace."

Sweet heavens, Asgore is so wonderful. I loved how he let me take my time kissing and stroking him. It really did help calm my nerves. I tried my best to give him a blowjob. It was actually a lot of fun, and he kindly praised my effort. While I did that I could feel him using his fingers to stretch me out. Asgore was so much more considerate than others that I have dealt with this way. I loved that about him. Eventually he had me lay on my back, my legs and wings spread, as he hovered over me.

"Would you like me to continue, sweetheart?"

Our eyes met and I nodded, in spite of the fact that I was still a bit nervous. He smiled down at me and I felt myself blush so hard I thought I would boil over. Shit, it was like I was fifteen all over again. It had been about that long since I had this reaction to anyone. Asgore had my emotions all kinds of fucked up…and I loved it. Before taking things further, he inserted two fingers again while rubbing my clit with his thumb. That pushed me over the edge. I came so hard I think my claws ripped the bedsheets. I felt bad about that at first, but he didn't seem to care. I forgot all about the torn sheets as soon as I felt pressure inside of me. My body stiffened until Asgore started stroking my thighs.

"Relax, my love. Just a little more and I'll be in."

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath, and let my body sink into the mattress. I tried to calm my nerves, but I was too excited. I couldn't help thinking about being fucked by a Boss Monster. No, I shouldn't think of it as something so crass. Asgore was being so gentle, thoughtful, and caring. This wasn't some business transaction done in some dark corner. This was more than that. I could hardly believe that Asgore Dreemurr, the most highly respected Monster of the Underground, was making love to little Miss. Nobody, NiNi. I was snapped out of my dreamlike state by his gorgeous baritone.

"Eliza, you feel wonderful. Are you doing all right?"

"Y-yes…"

"Are you in any pain?"

"No, actually…"

"Good."

I know he said that he'd let me set the pace, but I decided to let him do his thing and take control. I didn't regret it. It felt so good to just let myself go and enjoy sex with someone who actually cared about me. I found myself saying all kinds of things as he made love to me, that I was his and no one else's, that what he was doing made me feel amazing…all kinds of things short of saying that I love him. I wasn't ready for that yet. The only men I had ever spoken those words to were my father, who fell down, and my son's father, who abandoned us. I was too scared to say that to Asgore. Maybe someday soon I'll be able to overcome my fear.

Asgore

I was extremely happy that I had finally found a suitable romantic partner. It must have shown because those closest to me definitely took notice. When we sat the children down to explain our relationship, Frisk didn't seem surprised at all, and Damian seemed confused at first. He asked if that meant I was his father now. Eliza took the initiative to answer his question.

"Well, Damian, let's not get ahead of ourselves. Asgore and I are still figuring things out so for now you can still call him Mr. Asgore, ok?"

"Ok, Mama."

We both asked our children not to go spreading the news about us being together, at least for the time being. Damian readily agreed, yet Frisk looked a bit disappointed that they weren't allowed to share the happy news just yet. Of course, Toriel knew what the deal was, and she teased me about it every chance she got. One particular evening I had brought Damian over to Tori and Sans's home while NiNi worked. It was March 31st, Undyne's birthday. I had given my former Captain of the Royal Guard her gift after school let out. When I asked if she had any plans for her birthday, she said that Alphys planned to take her out and that the locale was a surprise. I wished her well and hoped her evening was enjoyable.

While Papyrus played with the children in the back yard, Toriel and I had some tea in her kitchen. I could tell from the twinkle in her eyes that some teasing was about to commence. I was ready for it.

"So, how are things going with your girlfriend?"

"Very, very well."

"Well, that is wonderful news indeed. But don't you think she might be a little too young for you?"

I had to laugh at her question, and for good reason.

"It's interesting that you say that, since your husband is in his late 20's."

"Touché, my friend. I do indeed have myself a sexy little trophy husband." We both shared a chuckle at that. "I cannot deny that having such a young spouse has been a wonderful and interesting experience so far. I will just say Sans is not as lazy as most think. Anyway…what is NiNi like? Surprisingly vanilla or a total freak?"

"T-tori! That is way too personal for me to answer!"

"Too personal or too soon? You have only been dating for a short while after all."

"Too much is more accurate, if you ask me."

Toriel backed off with the teasing with an outburst of laughter.

"All right, Asgore. I will let up with the teasing. But I really am glad you have NiNi, now. This is the happiest I've seen you since we left the Underground."

"Really, now?"

"Absolutely."

She gave my hand an affectionate squeeze just as Sans showed up…seeming out of thin air. I swear I didn't hear any door open and shut or any such thing.

"Oh, hello, Sans."

"hey, asgore."

I noticed Sans glancing at Toriel's hand holding mine. It was quick but noticeable. I didn't see any sign of a reaction from him beyond the glance though. Toriel let go of my hand to turn her attention to her husband.

"Welcome home, my love."

"thanks, babe. so what's the sitch?"

"The children are playing in the back yard with Papyrus. Frisk was waiting on you to help them with homework, but if you're not feeling up to it…"

"it's fine, tori. i don't mind."

"In that case, why don't you call the children inside while I prepare dinner?"

"sure thing, tor."

As Sans shuffled out of the kitchen, Toriel went right back to our conversation.

"So, Asgore, did you fuck her today?"

Sans stopped in his tracks and looked back at his wife.

"damn, Tori! what's with the super personal questions today?"

"I wondered the same thing myself, Sans," I sighed.

"Oh, come on, Asgore. We're all adults here. Besides, I am curious."

"You mean nosy, right?" I mumbled.

"What was that?" She had a slightly mocking expression as she rested her chin in her palms. I also noticed Sans still standing in the doorway, waiting for my answer.

"No…no, I did not."

"Well, that is surprising. She was not in the mood?"

"No, it's not that. NiNi abstains on days that she works. She said it's because she wants to give a quality performance."

"Wow…you must have decimated her pussy for her to say that."

"welp, that's my cue. going to get frisk."

Sans had the right idea. Sometimes Toriel's teasing can go a bit too far. After the children completed their homework assignments, we all had dinner, played a few rounds of MadLibs (Papyrus was surprisingly good at that), and sent the youngsters to bed. All of us adults were lounging in the living room when around 11 PM I got a phone call from a very agitated Undyne.

"ASGORE!"

Stars, she was so loud I had to hold my phone away from my ear. Even the other monsters in the room flinched. She must have been really excited.

"Yes, Undyne? How are you?"

"Uhhh…I'm kinda freakin' out here."

"Oh? Why is that?"

"You know Alphys took me out for my birthday tonight."

"Yes."

"Well, she took me to Peccadillos to see that dominatrix chick, The Dutchess."

Hmm…this was getting interesting.

"Go on..."

"Anyway, The Dutchess came out on the stage in her dom get-up and her whip and stuff. So, in the middle of her dance she pulls this other dancer on stage by a leash, does her dominatrix thing with the other dancer, then asks me if I wanted to spank her…uh…pet with the whip. Of course I said yes. It's my birthday, damn it, and I wanted to try something new and fun. So, I get a few licks in, then I got Alphys to give it a try, and then the dance was over. Right before The Dutchess left the stage she reached down and pulled the muzzle/mask thing off of her pet's face. You won't believe who it was…"

"Uh…perhaps…"

"IT WAS THAT NIONG CHICK! YOU KNOW THE ONE THAT YOU HIRED TO BE FRISK'S NANNY! Did you know that she's a friggin' stripper?"

"Well…yes."

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Undyne, could you please stop…"

"Asgore, you know I have the highest respect for you, and I love you like a dad, but I gotta ask you…what the hell were you thinking hiring her to be Frisk's nanny?"

"Undyne, do you know anything about Eliza beyond her name and her current job?"

"Umm…no…but…"

"Well I do know about her. I have had the opportunity to spend time with her, and the more I learned about her I knew she would be a perfect fit as a nanny for my child. She is more than ready to leave her current work and start doing something more fulfilling. "

"If that's the case, why is she still stripping?"

"Her contract is up in two weeks. She will stop then to avoid any conflict with her soon to be former employer. Now do you have any other questions, complaints, or comments?"

By now I'm sure my former Captain of the Royal Guard could hear the edge in my voice.

"N-no, sir," came her sheepish response. "I apologize if you took any offense. I was…concerned."

"You have no need to be concerned. I have everything well under control."

"Ok, Asgore. I trust your judgement."

"Very good."

And with that I ended the conversation. Toriel wasted no time teasing me once again.

"Awww…how sweet! It is so adorable how you defended your girlfriend!"

"Ahem…well, thank you."

"By the way, Undyne's voice was pretty loud, so we could hear the entire conversation."

Tori made a whipping gesture with her hand, sound effect included. Sans burst into laughter while Papyrus looked quite conflicted and perturbed. I need to talk to Undyne about her phone etiquette.

Eliza

The night of my final performance finally arrived. I was a bit nervous and excited. I had invited Asgore, of course, and Ms. Toriel and Sans to watch me dance. The latter two had never seen me dance before so they were in for a treat. As planned, I would be the opening and closing act for the 10 PM-12 AM block, and my private farewell party would be held in the V.I.P. lounge immediately after. My son and Frisk had already been dropped off at Mettaton's for a sleepover. Damian and I were star-struck as fuck, but Frisk was used to being around the biggest celebrity from the Undergound, so it was no big deal to them. Their Uncle Papyrus was there as well, so I knew the babies were in good hands.

As I prepped in the dressing room, I listened to the two tracks I had chosen to dance to, 'This is What You Came For' featuring Rhianna and the club remix of 'Freak Like Me' by Adina Howard. I smiled at the thought of the first song. I had dedicated it to Asgore after all. I know as my stage persona, The Empress, I always put on a good show for all the patrons there. At the same time, NiNi was all about her lover. Now I'm not much of a singer, but I found myself singing along with the first track.

Baby, this is what you came for

Lightning strikes with her every move

And everyone is watching her

But she's looking at you…

My singing was cut short, which I think is quite fortunate, by a pair of light brown fuzzy arms wrapping around my neck from behind.

"NiNiiiiii!" my best friend squealed into my ear.

"What's up, Bon Bon?"

"Oh, not much. Just my best friend leaving me behind to go live in the lap of luxury. Nothing major or life changing."

"Your sarcasm is duly noted. Now stop trying to guilt trip me, Bonnie Boo Boo."

"I'm sorry, NiNi. I'm just upset that you're leavin' meeeeee!"

"Geez, it's not like I'm leaving the country. You can still come see me and Daymie."

"Oh, c'mon! It's not just like I can waltz up to Asgore Dreemurr's door and come right in!"

"Bon, just call ahead so I can let you in. I'll let Asgore know you'll be stopping by. It's not complicated."

"Ok, ok. I get it. I'm gonna miss you, NiNi," she sighed then kissed my cheek.

"I'll miss you, too. Now let me go so I can finish getting ready."

"Sure thing, bestie."

At 10 PM sharp I got called to the stage. As usual, the stage was well lit by the light show while the audience space was dimmed. In spite of that I could see Asgore sitting at the center table nearest the stage. It was hard to miss him, since he's pretty much the current largest monster in existence. It was also hard to miss that wonderful expression on his face as he watched me dance. His face said it all. His 'Yeah, bitches, this lady is mine. Fantasize all you want about her. I get to fuck her for real,' face gave me the butterflies. When I took off my top I tossed it to him. He caught it like the Boss Monster he is. He looked like he was blushing a bit, but that may have been because he had a few drinks in him. I blew him a kiss before leaving the stage, and he blew one right back, and the audience went crazy. Toriel, who was sitting right next to him, even gave us a look and even smiled a little. And Sans…well, he's always smiling so he's unreadable to me.

At 11 PM Heats' fiancé, a water elemental named Nasha (aka The Dutchess), Bonnie (aka Lush), and I performed a group dance. I may have been tired of being a stripper, but I must admit that I always enjoyed working the poles with those two. They're so much fun to work with. It's probably because Bon is my best friend and NaNa was my mentor when I first got into the biz. Since that was our last performance together we gave each other hugs right afterwards. Bonnie left the stage in a hurry. I assumed it was because she didn't want everyone to see her become a blubbering mess before their eyes.

At the stroke of midnight it was time for my last dance. I prepared myself mentally before stepping out on that lit stage for the last time as the first few bars of 'Freak Like Me' blasted from the speakers. I wanted to make sure I went out with a bang and give my audience a spectacular show that would even make Mettaton proud. I used every part of my body for this one; my wings, tail, and even my little toe got in on the action. Ha! I went all in for this one, and the audience ate it up! After the song was over I came right to the edge of the stage to interact with some of the patrons. They told me that they were sorry to see me go, that my performance was fantastic, and that I would be missed. To my surprise some of them were even in tears, as if my departure was breaking their horny little hearts. How sweet.

One of the servers handed me a bouquet of a dozen blue roses. I thought they were from Asgore, but when I read the message tag I saw that it was from Ms. Toriel and Sans. Well, that was unexpected. I also got a single red rose from Heats' brother, Grillby. He gave me a shy wave. I think he was smiling, but it's hard for me to read fire elemental expressions from so far away. Finally, one of the waitresses brought me a huge bouquet of red roses. Now those were from Asgore, who included a note telling me how happy I made him. Oh, geez, that did something to me knowing that I made such an awesome Boss Monster happy. As I took my final bow I could feel myself getting emotional. That was crazy. Why the fuck would I feel a bit upset over the end of my career as an exotic dancer? It wasn't like I got any fulfillment out of it, nor was I particularly proud of what I did. It was just a way to make some easy money to pay bills and take care of my son.

Once I got back to the dressing room to change for my after party, I saw Bonnie sitting at one of the vanities wiping away tears. Damn, she was really taking my departure hard. I hugged her then playfully flicked one of her floppy ears.

"Ey, Bon Bon, don't cry. I'll be around. I might even stop by now and then to see you dance. And we'll always 'ave our girls' night out time. So keep your head up, ok?"

"It's not gonna be the same here without you, NiNi."

"I know…but you can't go through life being afraid of change. That would just be too depressing."

"Yeah, you're right."

She stood up on her stool to give me a tight hug. She's a shorty like Sans so she needed a height boost.

"I love you."

"Love you too, my bestie."

My after party was pretty low key, which I liked. It was nice to just relax and enjoy the company of friends, old and new. I'm sure everyone present figured out that Asgore and I were together by now. I was partially sitting on his lap while he had an arm draped around my shoulders. Everyone there except Sans and Toriel were surprised by this. Bonnie seemed quite happy for me, yet a noticed a couple of other dancers there giving me nasty looks. Jealousy does not look good on them. Ah, well, why the fuck should I care about some dancer's petty feelings. I was done with this bullshit.

While having an interesting and funny conversation with Toriel about weird kinks, something on the opposite side of the room caught my attention. I heard Bonnie yell, "What the fuck are you even doing here? You weren't invited!" When I turned to see who she was yelling at I got the shock of my life. I got an eye full of buff dragon with bronze scales looking down at Bonnie, who glared up at him defiantly. I knew that dragon. I hadn't seen him in years. He looked at me and I froze. When he started to approach me, I panicked. Next thing I knew, my bod y went into auto-pilot…and I ran…right out the back door.

Next Chapter: Daddy Issues

AN: I'm sure you readers have figured out who that dragon Monster is. On that note…there's a whole LOT of daddy issues coming up in the next chapter for…several characters. Prepare for the feels train! It will not be derailed!


	9. Part 9: Daddy Issues

Sansational!

Part 9: Daddy Issues

 **Sans**

Boy, oh, boy, what a night. It's amazing how fast that evening went from awesome and cool to what in the actual FUCK?! My wife and I were hanging out with Asgore and his lady love in the V.I.P. lounge, enjoying ourselves, when things got a bit bat-shit crazy. No offense to Miss. Niong. Apparently someone had crashed the party, which was odd because NiNi had a bouncer that was instructed to only allow entry to those with invitations. The bouncer happened to be a former Royal Guard from Hotland, a pretty big rabbit Monster, and a pretty tough fighter according to what Undyne had told me. In spite of his rep for a job well done at Peccadillos and their sister location, Sausage Party, (Heats told me about that one) a dragon Monster with bronze scales managed to get past Gabe. I hadn't realized he was there until I heard Bonnie screaming at him.

He looked kinda familiar to me, but I couldn't quite place him. He was about Gabe's size and height, so he was a large Monster for sure. That didn't seem to intimidate Bonnie, who was glaring up at him while she cursed him out. Clearly she knew who this guy was. Seems Eliza knew as well. I base my conclusion on her response to him when he headed towards us. She ran like the wind. She left so fast she had literal dust devils in her wake. Eliza can't move as fast as me, but damn that was impressive! Next thing I knew the dragon guy rushed out of the same back door as NiNi. It took a few moments for what had happened to register when all hell broke loose. I took advantage of the chaos to take a shortcut out back behind the club. I'll never forget what I saw and heard. Eliza, the empress of sass, was givin' that dude the business.

"What the fuck do you want? How the hell did you find me? And where the FUCK have you been for eight years?"

Eight years? Hold on, could this guy be…?

"NiNi, please calm down! I'm not here to cause trouble…!"

"But you are just by being here! You bust up in here uninvited and ruin my party. It's bad enough you ruined my life!"

"Wait…what…?

"Don't pretend that you don't know what I'm talkin' about! You ditched me and our son when we needed you the most!"

Welp, that confirmed it to me. This dragon had to be Damian's dad. Wow. Eliza looked and sounded super pissed. I can kind of understand why. By now Asgore and Tori had come out back, and right on time, too. Damian's dad had said something that must have really set her off because she swung at him. Fortunately Asgore caught NiNi's fist before it connected with the guy's face. While Asgore restrained his girlfriend I tried not to laugh at the look on the guy's face once he realized that he was in the presence of the former King of the Underground. A very pissed off looking Bonnie soon followed. Bon looked like she wanted to go off on that dragon so bad, but Asgore and his authoritative baritone squashed that.

"What is going on here?" Asgore spoke calmly, trying to defuse the situation. It was super effective. Daymie's dad looked scared shitless as he bowed.

"Your Majesty, I didn't mean to cause such a ruckus…but, I was just trying to speak to Eliza…"

"You look and sound…familiar. Identify yourself."

"Royal Guard, Hotland Unit, designation RG 02 aka Didimus." Oh, ok. So he's one of the guards that was always hanging around the Nice Cream stand with…wait a minute…

"I see. So what business do you have with Eliza?"

Didimus cleared his throat and scratched at one of his horns a bit, looking very uncomfortable for some reason. Hmm, can't imagine why. In the meantime NiNi was glaring at him looking like she wanted to scratch his eyes out. Sheesh, I'm gonna make sure to never get on her bad side.

"I, uh…want to see my son."

"Hmm. I assume your son is Damian?"

"Yes, sir."

For a few seconds Asgore didn't say a word. He just looked at Didimus, who couldn't even hold eye contact with him. I only felt a teeny bit sorry for the guy. That was a dick move for that guy to turn his back on his kid. Then again, maybe I shouldn't judge him too soon since I don't know the whole story.

Asgore led Didimus a few feet away for a private chat while Tori and I stood with NiNi. She was literally shaking, so it was clear that she was extremely upset by all this. My wife held her, doing her best to comfort Eliza. I guess Miss. Niong looking so vulnerable and hurt brought out Toriel's motherly instincts.

"hey, nini, you gonna be ok? you need to sit down or somethin'?"

"N-no, I'll be ok. Thanks for asking, Sans." It looked like she had calmed down a little because she wasn't shaking so much.

"Eliza, that dragon is Damian's father, is he not?"

"Ya…" She paused to look just about everywhere except where her kid's father was standing. "Mrs. Toriel, Mr. Sans…I'm so sorry for my terrible behavior earlier. It was…unbecoming for someone who's supposed to be your child's nanny…"

"NiNi, do not worry about it. I have had moments when my anger got the best of me, especially when it pertained to…my own children. Besides, your anger was not directed at the children or in their presence. Also, I can understand why you were angry. At the same time I'm glad things did not get out of hand."

Just then Bonnie ran up to Eliza and gave her a hug.

"Don't let this get you down, NiNi. I'm here for ya, bestie."

So…there they were. Tori, NiNi and Drunk Bunny in a semi-awkward three way hug. Eliza was facing away from my wife so I doubt she saw the glare Tori was giving her wannabe romantic rival. I thought it was kinda funny, cute…and a little scary. The mood was livened up when two of the dancers poked their heads out the back door. I guess they were wondering where everyone else ran off to.

"Um, hey, NiNi, like is the party over early or something?" the tall gator girl asked. "Cuz, there's like plenty of booze left over and I wanted to keep getting' mah drank on before Heats, like, kicks us out."

The shorter cat chick added her commentary as well.

"Like, yeah, there's hella plenty of food left, too. It would be such a waste not to eat it. That would totally suck."

"Ya, whatever, ladies. Eat and drink up," the Empress replied with a dismissive wave. "You can even eat the cake if ya want."

"Oh, hell no!" Bonnie shouted. "I had that cake custom made just for you! Take it home and enjoy it!"

"I'm not in da mood for cake tonight, Bon! And I don't think I want my son to come home to see a cake with tits made out of frosting sitting on the kitchen counter."

"i…uh…could lick the frosty tits off if ya want me to."

Everyone got dead quiet after that as they stared at me. NiNi's expression had 'What the fuck you talkin' about, Sans? Do you even have a tongue?" written all over it. Bonnie's face screamed "Fuck yeah! That's something I wanna see!" And Tori…her expression could definitely be described as "The hell you won't! The only tits you should be lickin' are mine!"

In the end the cake issue was resolved. Eliza decided to go ahead and take it home with her. Since Damian was staying overnight at Mettaton's with Frisk and Asher (aka MK), she had plenty of time to make any changes to the cake. As for Daymie's dad, it seemed like Asgore worked something out with him. Whatever was decided had the dragon looking scared shitless. Since the party was pretty much over we wrapped things up and parted ways. No need to let the evening drag-on. Meh, not one of my best puns, but it'll do.

 **Toriel**

Goodness, I had a feeling that the evening was going to be a bit wild, but I did not expect such drama. The tension between Eliza and Didimus was stifling. Almost eight years of pent up anger and frustration can do that. Personal experience had taught me that. Hopefully NiNi and her former lover will be able to patch things up somewhat, or at least manage to be cordial for Damian's sake.

On a positive note, the Empress put on a beautiful show. I could see part of why Asgore was so enamored with her. Still I was concerned about her emotional well being. It was about 2 AM when Sans and I got home and settled into bed. My husband must have seen the worry on my face because he asked me what was wrong.

"I…was just thinking about Eliza. I am quite concerned about her after what happened."

"aww, tori, you're so sweet. but i'm sure Asgore is givin' her the support she needs right now."

"I know….I will just give her a quick call to see how she's doing. Then again, it is rather late…"

Just then I was startled by my cell phone ringing. I saw NiNi's name on the screen, so I answered right away.

"Hello, this is Toriel…"

I stopped my greeting short when I heard what sounded like loud moaning coming from the other end. I quickly realized that Eliza must have dialed my number by accident. The sounds coming from whom I assumed was NiNi had me quite flustered, so I tried to hang up. Unfortunately I hit the speaker phone button instead. Curse my big fingers! That's when Sans heard what I heard. He must have noticed the embarrassment on my face as I fumbled with my phone. He politely took my cell phone from my hands, stared at the screen for a few seconds, then turned up the volume. We both could now clearly hear Eliza and Asgore in the throes of passion. While part of me wanted to listen in, a bigger part of me knew that this was an invasion of privacy!

"Sans!" I whispered harshly as I reached for my phone. Sans held it out of my reach while pressing a boney finger to his mouth, which sported a mischievous smirk. How dare he shush me! I was about to scold him when I heard a familiar baritone voice speaking over Eliza's.

"You no longer have an excuse to keep this from me, love. Lift those hips…good girl…now ride it!"

My goodness. I can honestly say I have never heard Asgore speak like that. Not even in all the years we had been married. It seems like Eliza's bringing out a bit of a wild side in him. It's rather sexy, to be honest. Sans and I listened in silence for about three straight minutes before he finally hung up. A whole lot happened in that three minutes, including me becoming aroused from just imagining what kinds of kinky things were happening on the other end of that call.

Sans's soft deep voice pulled me out of my contemplative state.

"babe…you ok?"

"I…am all right, my love. Heh. Are you ok?"

"Uh…yeah. Did you know that you're blushing?"

When I pressed my hands to my face I could feel heat radiating from my cheeks.

"Oh…so I am….but so are you, dear husband. Your cheeks are glowing like a light bulb."

"Maybe that's because I'm…turned on…"

"Is that so?" I was so distracted by our arousal that I was oblivious to Sans's pun. I was also distracted by something else. There appeared to be something beneath the covers in Sans's lap. My first thought was that it was one of my husband's hands, but both of his hands were on top of the comforter.

"Sans…what is that?"

His eye lights were drawn to where I was pointing and we both noticed the lump beneath the comforter. When I reached over to pull up the covers Sans seemed a bit hesitant, the beads of sweat on his temple acting as a clear sign of that.

"Sans, what is wrong?"

"uhh…n-nothin', tori."

"The let me lift the…"

Before I completed my sentence I had pulled the comforter back. It seems we both were surprised by what we saw, which I thought was a bit odd. There was something poking out of the opening of his boxers. It was about seven inches long and the color of Sans's magic. I must admit that was unexpected. Even my husband appeared to be befuddled by the sight of it.

"Sans, dearest…what is that?"

"it, uh…appears to be a dick, babe…heh."

I reached over and gently pressed a finger against the tip. His response was immediate. I even felt the appendage twitch under my touch.

"Sans, why didn't you tell me you could form this?"

"well, because i didn't know i could…until now."

Sans graced me with a sheepish smile then gasped softly as I pressed on the head a bit harder.

"Is that so? That means this all new to you, is it not?"

"y-yeah."

"Hmm. What an interesting development. You are a monster of science, my love. So, are you up for some experimentation?"

He shuddered as a squeezed the head just a teensy bit for emphasis.

"w-whatever…f-floats yer goat, babe."

"Oh, Sans, that was awful," I giggled as I wrapped my hand around his magic appendage. "But, you may be distracted by this lovely surprise, so let me give you a hand."

"heh, tori, that was goooooood…" The last word of his statement stretched out into an adorable moan as I gave his cute cock a few slow and steady strokes. His expression was so cute I couldn't help but smile. His eye lights even took on the shape of a soul.

"You are enjoying this, my love?"

"oh, yes...it feels great…"

"Would you like me to do more?"

He seemed to be rendered speechless, since he responded with a vigorous nod.

"Very well. Let us up the ante."

When I brushed the tip of my tongue across the head Sans made a sound that was between a laugh and a groan. He didn't know what to do with himself. How cute. When I slipped it all the way in my mouth, there was an interesting tingling sensation running across my tongue and roof of my mouth. It was similar to the tiny tendrils of magic released whenever I would kiss my husband on the teeth.

"Mmm, I am getting interesting feedback from you, my love. What are your thoughts about this experiment so far, dearest?"

"feels s-so…f-fuckin'…good, tori. please don't stop!"

"I would not dream of it love. I see that you are quite worked up. So, the time has 'cum' for you to put this new development to good use."

I slowly turned over on my back, lifting Sans on top of me at the same time, then settling him between my legs. I pulled up my nightgown, fully exposing myself. I could see the hungry look in his eyes with a hint of nervousness.

"uh, tori, what do i…?"

"It is all right, Sans. Just hold it steady and push it into me right here. Take your time."

As he followed my instructions I could tell from his enraptured expression that our experiment was a smashing success. I enjoyed it quite a lot myself. Sans may not have had the length I was used to, but that's perfectly fine. His girth made up for that. His movements were erratic at first, but our bodies and magic soon synched up. It wasn't long before our magic literally intermingled as I held him tightly, his boney fingers digging onto my flesh from the intensity. Once he relaxed his grip he peeked up at me with a hint of shame.

"tori, i'm sorry."

"What for, love?"

"uh, for not lasting longer. it just felt so good that i couldn't hold back."

"Oh, hush now. You did wonderful. Besides, we will have plenty of time to work on increasing your stamina, and have lots of fun experimenting with other things as well. But we shall save that for another time."

I gave my husband one last kiss on top of his skull for the night as he nestled between my breasts. If I thought Sans couldn't get any more adorable I would be wrong.

 **Sans**

When I woke the next morning I was alone in bed. I figured Toriel was already up fixing us breakfast. When I checked the clock it was 7 AM. We didn't have to go pick up our kid until 10 AM, so we had some time to eat and everything. I lazed around in the bed for about thirty minutes before getting up to shower. As soon as pulled back the comforter something caught my eye. There was stain near the center if the fitted sheet. Once I realized where that stain came from I felt like my cheekbones were on fire. There was actual physical proof that what happened between me and my wife last night was real. I still wasn't sure how it happened. As for why…I guess hearing Fluffybuns and NiNi going at it did something to me. Eliza just sounded so hot, and I couldn't help but imagine what she looked like getting pounded by…Ok, whoa there, Sans. Calm down before you get all excited again. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself and headed to the shower. By the time I got downstairs Tori had breakfast ready for us.'

"Good morning, sleepy Head."

"mornin, tori. what's for breakfast?"

"Oh, nothing fancy. Just some oatmeal with a pinch of cinnamon and a bit of honey."

"simple yet satisfying. sounds good to me."

We ate quietly for a few minutes until Tori spoke up.

"So, did you sleep well?"

"like a baby," I chuckled.

"Me too. Looks like the fun we had last night helped relieve quite a bit of tension."

Once again memories of the night before came flooding into my mind. I could feel heat flaring up in my marrow. I'm not sure whether it was from embarrassment or excitement. Tori seemed to find a bit of humor in that, if her expression was any indication.

"uh…tori, about last night…ya know that was a fluke right?"

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"i mean that i've never had that happen before, and i'm not sure if it'll ever happen again."

"Why does that matter, dearest?"

"well, i uh…just don't want you getting your hopes up for future sexcapdes…heh."

"I see. No worries, my love. We still have not made use of the bag of goodies from your bachelor party and Peccadillos. We have so many creative possibilities to explore whether or not you are able to use that magic in that manner again. It will not change the love between us."

She was right of course. It also felt good to hear her say it out loud. I found that comforting. So, we finished our breakfast (and tossed the bed sheets in the wash) then headed over to Mettaton's gaudy, hot pink mansion on a hill. Once we made it to the huge, glittering iron gate, a couple of Mini-ton sentries met us at the entrance. We identified ourselves, provided the code word, then the little, yet well armed robots opened the gate for us. Asgore's vehicle was close behind. After going through the same process he soon drove up behind us in the circular driveway.

While one of the Mini-tons escorted all four of us to the main entrance, I noticed Asgore and Eliza holding hands. Welp, they've now graduated to some PDA so they must be an official couple. Of course, Tori noticed and teased them a little about it.

"Asgore, are you sure you are prepared for public displays of affection? You know that if Mettaton saw that the rumors would spread like wildfire."

"I am perfectly fine with that, Toriel, and I am sure Eliza is as well. Right, love?"

Eliza responded by coaxing Asgore into a kiss just as the owner of the gaudy, sparkly pink mansion opened the door.

"Oh my. Isn't this interesting. Alphys and I were just complaining about not having anything to dish about. Looks like I have some new material!"

Ooops. Looks like the cat's outta the bag. It was kinda funny seeing the happy couple all awkward and blushing. While Asgore pretty much begged Mettaton to be discreet about his relationship with NiNi, I took a shortcut to the guest room where the kids were staying. Thinking they may still be asleep I planned on giving them a little scare. Just as I was about to open the door I could hear voices coming from within the room.

"You're so lucky, Frisk. You got two dads when I only 'ave one."

"Don't say that. You have your mom and she's awesome!"

"I know. It just would be nice to see my dad, or at least know where he is."

"Oh, Daymie, that's so sad."

"Not really. I've got two moms and things are great! Having a dad is overrated, if ya ask me."

"MK, stop! You're not helping!"

"Oh…sorry."

"Anyway, Daymie, your mom has my Daddy, so why don't you ask him to be your dad? I don't mind sharing at all!"

"Uh, Mama said I don't have to call him that…"

"That was then and this is now. 'sides, I'm sure my Goat Daddy would love for you to be his kid. He loves kids, and I'm sure he loves you already."

"Really?"

"Yeah…"

At that moment I knocked on the door.

"knock knock."

"Who's there?"

"theodore."

"Theodore who?" Frisk snickered.

"theodore wasn't open so i knocked."

Aaaaaand cue the chorus of groans.

"Daaaaad, that was bad! But you can still come in. It's unlocked."

When I entered the room the kids were lounging on the floor on a pile of blankets and pillows. I didn't get why because there was a perfectly fine bed right behind them. Oh well. Kids will be kids, I guess.

"mornin', kids."

"Mornin', Dad."

"G'morning, Missa Sans."

"Yo, Frisk's Skele-dad!"

"you guys look like you're having fun. i see you're all still in your pj's."

"Yeah. We didn't feel like changing. Figured we'd do all that once we got home," Frisk explained as they ran their fingers through their unbrushed hair.

"that's all fine and dandy, but at least brush your hair before we leave. you know your mom will have something to say about that. you too, d-boy."

"Sure, Dad."

Welp, that was unexpected.

"did you just call me…?"

"Sorry. I'm just practicing for…later."

I pretended to not know what Damian was referring to and helped my kid brush their hair. After they cleaned up their fluffy pile of pillows and blankets, we all went downstairs. Paps and Mettaton had made a pancake breakfast for the kids and us. The Star of the Undeground even provided special strawberry and blueberry syrup. Eliza was the first to notice what made the syrup so special.

"Oh my god, is that edible glitter in the syrup?" she asked the quite proud looking spectacle of a robot.

"Why of course, darling! You know any meal I have a hand in preparing is going to have some sparkle."

"I think this is just too fabulous for me to eat, Mettaton!" Tori teased. "Such a lovely presentation!"

"Why thank you, beautiful! But don't be silly. Eat up and enjoy!"

Alphys, Undyne, and MK started the meal with a hearty 'itadakimasu!' The weebiness is strong in that family. No surprise there. It's cute though. My second breakfast tasted pretty darn good. Not as good as my wife's cooking, but tasty nonetheless. Everybody seemed to be enjoying the meal when it happened. Damian asked Asgore to pass some of that sweet, sweet blueberry syrup. Asgore did so, and that's when Damian said something that made everyone go dead quiet.

"Thanks, Dad."

After everyone got quiet Damian started squirming in his chair and looking really nervous.

"I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"It is all right," Asgore interrupted. "You just surprised us a bit."

"So…you're not mad?"

"Of course not," Asgore chuckled. I noticed that Eliza looked a bit weirded out by that, while the rest of the adults, except for me, looked pretty stunned. The kids were all smiles though. Frisk even gave Damian a quick thumb's up. Right on time, my bro's enthusiasm for life curbed the awkward mood.

"METTATON, HAVE YOU TOLD EVERYONE HERE ABOUT THE DANCE CAMP?"

"Oh! Thank you for reminding me, Papy, darling! The construction of my performing arts academy will be complete by the end of August of this year. I plan on hosting a Dance Camp next summer for any children who are interested in studying dance. I noticed the Damian's penchant for dance at Sans and Toriel's wedding reception. When I presented him with the chance to attend the camp he was quite enthusiastic."

"Don't forget about me, Ton Ton!"

"Frisk, sweetheart, I would never forget about you! It's totally a given that you'll be there. Unless your parents have any objections."

Right away Frisk looked at all three of us with pleading in their crimson eyes.

"Well, I am perfectly fine with anything positive that my child wants to do."

Asgore and I agreed.

"I will even tell Richelle and Terrell about it at Oshay's birthday party next weekend on the 22nd to see if they are interested."

"Yo, Moms! I wanna go too!" MK pretty much shouted. Probably a habit he picked up from Undyne.

"As long as you're passionate about it, I don't see a problem with that, kid!"

"Really? Cool! What about you, Kawaii Mom?" MK asked, turning to Alphys.

"W-well, since it's f-fine with Undyne then it's fine with me."

"Yosh!"

After breakfast everyone parted ways. I expected Papyrus to come home with us, but he said he was going to spend the rest of the weekend with his bestie's family at Mettaton's mansion. That caught me off guard, but my bro is a grown ass skeleton monster with his own social life. We'll see him soon enough on Sunday night. It was good to see everyone there though and it was fun. Yet what I heard Damian say kinda got to me. It got me thinking about my own past and family issues. They were not all happy thoughts.

 **Toriel**

Sans, Frisk, and I headed home to spend the rest of the day recuperating from the previous night's activities. Frisk fell asleep in the car. Apparently the children stayed up all night instead of sleeping. I always found the term 'sleepover' a bit inaccurate for that very reason. In fact, before Sans and Papyrus moved in Sans would stay the night every now and then, and there was barely any sleeping going on. Speaking of my husband, I was surprised that he didn't fall asleep during the ride home. He was wide awake and looked quite pensive. I reached over to rub a knuckle against his cheekbone to get his attention.

"Something on your mind, dearest?"

"just thinkin' about some things, babe."

"Oh? Care to share?"

"not really. just sorting out my thoughts. can't really articulate it right now, if you catch my drift."

"I see. If you ever want to talk about it, I am here, my love."

"i know. and thanks, tori. i really appreciate that."

Whatever was bothering Sans had to be serious. Rarely did his perma-grin ever falter. At that moment I could clearly tell that he was distressed about something. I hoped that one day he'd explain what was troubling him.

While Frisk napped, Sans and I sat on the back porch swing enjoying the comfortable spring weather. The tulips and daffodils were coming up nicely on the fence line. I closed my eyes, leaned back in the swing, and enjoyed the breeze. My husband was leaning against my left breast with his arm resting across my lap. I felt more than heard his forlorn sigh.

"Penny for your thoughts, darling?"

Sans sighed once again as he nuzzled his face against my breast.

"babe, do you think i'm a good dad?"

"Of course I do!"

"ya sure?"

"Without a doubt. Now what has brought on this train of thought?"

"welp, it's just something that i think about often when it comes to frisk."

"My love, you are a wonderful, loving father to our child."

"thanks, tor. that really gives my confidence a boost. yet, sometimes i worry that i might become like damian's dad, or…"

His voice trailed off as he cuddled me even tighter.

"Sans?"

"i just worry that i'm not doing enough or that i'm not good enough…"

"Sans, I certainly hope you are not comparing yourself to Asgore."

"well…"

"Sans, you are a fantastic father with your own way of doing things. Frisk and I both love and appreciate all that you do. As long as you continue to do your best and are sincere you'll be fine."

"heh. thanks, tori. it's great to know i'm not a fuck up…"

"Oh, Sans, I really wish you would stop with all this self deprecation." I placed a kiss on the top of his skull, noting the hint of blue on his cheekbones. "You are a wonderful husband and a great father. Never forget that."

By then, Frisk had ventured onto the back porch to join in on the cuddle session. It was the perfect afternoon with two of my most precious ones on either side of me. Life is good.

 **Asgore**

He called me 'Dad.' My lover's son used that affectional term for me. He spoke it with such natural ease, as if it was meant to be. It made me feel…happy. The fact that Damian saw me in such a positive light had me bubbling with joy. Eliza had told me a bit about how protective Damian had been when she attempted to date after Didimus had left. He may not have realized it, but I noticed from the beginning of our relationship that Damian would watch me like a hawk whenever he was around me and his mother. I always treated NiNi with kindness, respect, and love while never being overly affectionate in front of her son. I also made sure to give attention and affection to Damian as well with an occasional hug, pat on the shoulder, or even just a smile. I had grown to care for the boy quite a bit, as he had become like a sibling to Frisk. His personality, the energetically joyful way he approached life, his polite mannerisms, and his innocent outlook on things reminded me of my own son. Unbeknownst to anyone else I had been pondering over becoming a father figure to Damian. When he called me 'Dad' that day it acted as a confirmation of my feelings. However, his biological father had expressed the desire to be involved in his son's life again, so I knew that there must be a delicate balance between his relationship with Damian and mine as well.

We spent part of the day in my garden. The spring bulbs were in full bloom and the herbs Eliza had planted were sprouting in the raised bed. Eliza having a degree in chemistry helped her explain the benefits of each of the herbs she had chosen. She had managed to successfully transplant herbs native to the Underground and even formulated a special fertilizer to help the plants thrive on the surface. Once harvested the herbs would be used to flavor Monster food. My lover is not only beautiful, but she's brilliant as well. After several hours of working in the garden NiNi went inside to prepare lunch, leaving me and her son alone together. We lounged in the grass enjoying the pleasant weather. As we chatted about his excitement about going to dance camp Damian grew quiet at some point. He appeared to be deep in thought as he picked at a few blades of grass.

"Missa Asgore, can I ask you sumthin'?"

"Of course. What is on your mind?"

"Do you love my Mama?"

"Yes, very much," I replied without hesitation. The boy looked a bit taken aback by that.

"I believe you. You treat her really good. Not like the ones from before."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah. Please don't ask for details. I don't want to talk about them."

"Fair enough."

"Umm, you like having us live here?"

"Most definitely. I enjoy the company."

"Cool." He paused to pick at the bronze scales on his arm. He seemed nervous about something, but I didn't press him about it. "Missa Asgore…did my Mama ever tell you about my real dad?"

"Yes."

"What did she tell you?"

"That he left when you were three years old and that you hadn't seen him since."

"Yeah…umm, that's true. I kinda remember what he looked like, mostly cuz of pictures, and I kinda remember his voice. Sometimes I think about seeing him again just to ask him why he left. But I also feel like I don't want to see him because…Missa Asgore, can you promise not to tell Mama what I'm about to tell you?"

"It depends. I am not fond of the idea of keeping things from your mother."

"I guess you're right but I don't want to upset her."

"Why don't you tell me what it is so I can judge whether or not I should tell her?"

"Uh…ok. Sometimes I hate my real dad because…he hurt my Mama, not on her body, but in her soul. I don't think she knows this, but I could hear her crying in the middle of the night. I guess she thought I was asleep. I never told her though. Could you please not tell her?" The desperate pleading in his eyes left me no choice but to grant his request.

"All right. We will keep that information between us."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way, ever since you and Mama got together…she doesn't cry like that any more. She even smiles more and seems really 'appy. So, thank you so much for loving Mama."

By now Eliza called out to us to announce that lunch was ready. As my eyes met with my lover's I realized that her son was right. I must say it was an honor and a pleasure to bring happiness to a woman who had gone through so much at such a young age. Now I must figure out how to help her realize how much joy she's given me and protect her beautiful smile.

 **Eliza**

Lunch with my two favorite guys was fun. Daymie made jokes and food puns that were just too silly for me not to laugh at. I guess he was trying to compete with Sans, another adult he admired. My baby boy is so adorable. The only thing that made me a bit uncomfortable was him calling Asgore 'Dad' every once in a while. I hadn't told him about seeing Didimus the night before. My son hadn't called another man 'Dad' in years, and it was weird to hear him say that. He had become attached to Asgore rather quickly, which was understandable because so had I. Yet that fact just made it harder for me to tell my son that his biological father wanted to be a part of his life once more. After our meal, I decided to tell him out right.

"Baby Boy, I need to talk to you for a sec." My eyes met with Asgore's and I signaled to him not to stray too far because I may need him. Damian set the clean dishes in the rack to dry then sat next to me at the kitchen table.

"Yes, Mama?"

No sense in beating around the bush, so I'll get right to it.

"I saw your father last night."

"W-what? Really? Where?"

"Yeah, really. He showed up out of the blue at my job."

"Why?"

"He said he wants to see you." I let that sink in for a few minutes before saying anything else. "Daymie, it's ok with me if you want to see him, but if you don't then I'll just let him know to keep it movin' and never contact us again. Just let me know what you wanna do."

"I want to see him, Mama."

Wow, that was fast.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Can I…call him right now?"

I glance over at Asgore, who was leaning against the kitchen door frame.

"Is it ok if we use your phone?"

"Yes."

He handed his cellphone to me as I asked my son where he would be most comfortable making the call.

"My room…please."

"Sure. Asgore, did you want to come?"

"That is up to Damian."

"I don't mind."

That was my son's subtle way of saying he could use all the moral support he could get. My son and I settled on his bed While Asgore pulled up a chair and handed his cell phone to me. We all agreed to put the call on speaker phone. My reasoning was just to make sure Didimus didn't say anything crazy, stupid, or just outright lie to my baby boy. Daymie opened the contact list and made the call. After four rings there was an answer. Didimus sounded a bit off, like he had just woken up.

"H-hello?"

"Um, hi. Is this Didimus?"

"Yeeeeaaaahhhhh…who's this?"

Damian looked a little hurt that his father didn't recognize his voice, but my son was almost 8 years older and his voice had changed and matured so that was understandable. Yet this was an emotional event for my baby boy so his reaction wasn't surprising.

"It's Damian."

"Damian? My kid, Damian?"

"Yeah."

Didimus was silent for a few seconds. I assumed he wasn't expecting his son to call him before they got to see each other face to face. Then we all heard an unexpected sound, like sniffling coming from the other end.

"Little dude…y-you sound so…so much older than the last time I saw you…"

"That's because I am."

"Yeah, I know. It's just that hearing you for the first time after all these years caught me off guard."

There was an even longer pause. And then we heard my son's father full on sobbing.

"Daymie, I'm so sorry for leaving! I was young and stupid, but that's no excuse for what I did! Please, please forgive me!"

"Um, I don't know about that. It might be very hard because…you made my Mama cry…a LOT. And I was confused about why you left and I didn't understand why you never came back and…I missed you. I thought about you every day, even when I started to forget what you looked like."

"Day, if you hate me, I get it cuz I deserve it. I just hope I get to see you at least once. I thought about you every day, too. I even looked for you, but your grandmother claimed that she didn't know where you were."

He was right. My mother didn't know where we were because I didn't tell her. She refused to take us in. Oh, she offered to take Damian and leave me out on the street, but I was having none of that. My boy was staying with me until he was old enough to live on his own.

Didi finally managed to compose himself and stop crying to ask Damian an important question.

"Is your mom there?"

"Yeah. She's right here. You're on speaker so she can hear you."

I heard Didimus curse under his breath, before he addressed me.

"Hey, NiNi."

"Hey."

"Uh, when's a good time for me to come over to see Daymie?"

"Tomorrow is good."

"What time?"

"Around 4 PM."

"I-is it ok if I bring my partner?"

"Depends. Who's your partner?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought you knew it was Gabe."

"No, I didn't know that. And the answer is 'no', he can't come over tomorrow because I'm still upset with him over what happened last night."

"Oh…well, he's gonna be pissed."

"Don't care. So are you still coming over or not?"

Yeah, I know my response was savage, but Gabe pissed me off by purposely not doing his job as a bouncer. Fuck him.

"Uh, yeah. I'll be there. Gabe'll just have to drop me off."

"That's fine."

Asgore spoke to Didi to tighten up the arrangements while I cuddled with my son.

"Mama, does this mean Ms. Tori, Missa Sans, and Frisk won't be coming to dinner tomorrow?"

"They'll still be coming as far as I know. I just wanted your dad to come early to give you two time to spend together before dinner."

"Ok."

"You gonna be all right?" My son was shaking, so I hugged him a little tighter.

"Um, I dunno. Mama, I know I'm not a baby any more, but…will you stay with me tonight?"

"Of course. If my baby boy needs his Mama, that's what he'll get."

Asgore tried his best to hide his disappointment, but he understood the situation. I'll make it up to him.

Sans

That evening my wife, our kid and I were watching the Game Show Network. Frisk quietly noted that the human game shows were much tamer that Mettaton's. The prizes were ok, but the stakes were never really that high. I think Frisk was right. The threat of losing all your cash in one bad spin was nothing compared to the threat of being burned alive. Of course I didn't voice my opinion out loud. If I had Tori would have run all the way back to MMT's mansion and broken the door down just to wring his metal neck for threatening her precious child. As we witnessed a cringe worthy moment when a contestant completely mispronounced the solution to a word puzzle, Frisk jumped up from the floor staring at their smart phone.

"kid, what's up?"

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh…!"

"My child, what is the matter?"

"I just got a text from Daymie." Frisk glanced at us with shock written all over their face. "He says his dad…his real dad…is coming over to Daddy's house to see him tomorrow."

"oh. cool."

"No, Dad, that's not cool!"

"Child, I am confused. Why is that a negative thing?"

"Well, Daymie just built up enough confidence to call Dad-gore 'Dad'. His real dad is coming back could trigger…A DAD WAR."

"wait…what?"

"You know…a Dad War." Tori and I were both thoroughly confused.

"Please explain."

"Ummm, you know, a war where the real dad and the step-dad fight for the kid's affection."

"kid…i think you've been watching too many will ferrell movies."

"Daaaad, be serious!"

"He is being serious."

"But, Mom, he can't call both of them 'Dad!' That'll be so confusing!"

"I am sure the three of them will figure something out."

Throughout the whole conversation Frisk kept receiving texts from Damian. As expected, a few bars of Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero' started coming from Frisk's phone. Frisk answered as if their life depended on it.

"Hey, Daymie. Sorry about not texting you back. I was talking with my parents. Give me a sec to go to my room so we can talk, ok?"

Frisk then mouthed the words, 'I gotta take this,' and ran upstairs. I glanced at my wife. She looked right back at me. I posed a question.

"do ya think our kid is trying to dr. phil their way through life when it comes to their friends?"

"I certainly hope not."

 **Asgore**

Sunday mornings are usually laid back and peaceful in my home. This particular Sunday was different. I was awakened by clamoring sounds from downstairs. I went down the hall to peek into Damian's room to see Eliza still asleep in his bed. Her son was noticeably absent. I stepped in to give my sleeping lover a kiss on the cheek. She didn't budge. My NiNi sleeps hard. The noise continued so I went downstairs to discover a young bat-dragon rummaging around the kitchen. He nearly jumped out of his skin when I called out to him.

"Damian, what are you doing?"

"Holy sugar sticks, ya scared da crap outta me!" he exclaimed over the clanging of a dropped frying pan.

"My apologies. Now what is it you are trying to do? I am willing to help." I promptly picked up the pan and rinsed it off as the boy stood to the side looking a bit sheepish.

"I wanted to surprise you guys with breakfast. I guess I made so much noise the surprise was ruined. Heh."

"Not completely. Your mother is still asleep, so why don't I help you make it using…quieter methods, of course?"

"Sure, Dad," he giggled as I put the pan on the stove and fired it up.

"So, what is on the menu, young fellow?"

"Crrrrepes!" he announced with a very hard roll of the 'r.' All right, it's official. I adore this child.

After breakfast with a still adorably groggy Eliza complete with bedhead, we went on an outing in Poplar Park, which wasn't far from the botanical gardens. We crossed paths with quite a few neighbors, mostly monsters, who were also out enjoying the spring weather. We were even greeted by Papyrus, Mettaton, Undyne, MK, and an exhausted looking Alphys at one point. Apparently they were all out on a jog, but it seemed Alphys had had enough jogging for the day. Undyne noticed and carried her mate bridal style for the rest of the run. Mettaton made a remark about what a lovely looking family we made and jogged off with a wink.

We stopped at a local bakery to purchase bread and spent a few hours at a nearby lake. We fed the ducks and swans until the bread ran out then sat down on a park bench. All three of us didn't seem to be in a talking mood so I casually draped my arm around Eliza while Damian quietly texted one of his friends on his phone. I shut my eyes and relaxed, enjoying the pleasant scents of spring. The gardenias that a Vegitoid had planted nearby were in full bloom, their fresh and lovely aroma filling the air. Just as I was imagining the cream colored blossoms adorning my love's silver-gray curls, I was startled out of my reverie by an 'attack' from behind.

"Hi, Daddy!" My human child wrapped their little arms around my neck as they peppered my cheek with kisses.

"Frisk, you promised no more sneak attacks. You know what that means?"

"Uhhmmm….what?"

"Consequences!"

I turned slightly to pick them up, pull them onto my lap, and give them the tickle-monster treatment until they were a squirming pile of giggles. I relented once Toriel and Sans approached.

"Good afternoon, everyone!" Tori greeted cheerfully. After an exchange of pleasantries, Frisk made their agenda abundantly clear.

"So, Daddy, is Damian's dad going to be at dinner tonight?"

Based on Frisk's query I figured out who Damian had been texting just a few minutes previous. From the expression on Eliza's face I could tell she had figured that out as well.

"Ah, yes. As far as I know he'll be there," I answered after a nod from NiNi.

"Cool! I'll finally get to meet him!"

Frisk appeared more excited about the reunion than Damian, whose demeanor was more subdued. Who knows what was going through the child's mind. Frisk then asked if they could come to dinner early to meet Didimus. I denied that request. Damian deserved privacy for that moment. Seeing his father again after 8 years would be stressful enough without the monster child being surrounded by curious onlookers. Frisk looked disappointed until I explained that Damian's privacy should be respected. Thus our dinner plans remained unchanged.

It was 2 PM so I thought it best that the three of us head back home to prepare for Damian's father's arrival. At 4 PM on the dot I heard the doorbell. Didimus was right on time, a habit that had been instilled in my Royal Guard for centuries. Old habits die hard. I opened the door to see a dragon with bronze scales holding a lovely bouquet of wildflowers in one hand and a small bag in the other.

"Greeting, Didimus. What a lovely bouquet of flowers."

"Uh, thanks, your highness. These are for NiNi. I brought you some tea, though. I couldn't find Golden Flower tea, so I brought chamomile. I also brought something for D-boy, too."

"Wonderful. I'm sure they'll appreciate your kind gesture. And I thank you in advance for the tea. Do come in and make yourself comfortable while I get the others."

I didn't have to go very far, since Eliza and Damian were right around the corner. My lover greeted me with a kiss while Damian peeked into the living room. Damian and Didimus stared at each other as if in awe of each other's presence. After snapping out of his trance like state he approached us with his gifts. When he gave Eliza the bouquet she showed no outward emotion, just accepted the flowers with a simple 'thank you' and went to put them in a vase. He gifted Damian a new video game, which the child happily accepted, and then gave me the chamomile tea with a humble bow. I reminded him that bowing wasn't necessary, but old habits die hard for former members of the Royal Guard.

Once Eliza came back from the kitchen she stood in the archway watching her son and his father like a hawk eyeing its prey.

"NiNi, don't you think they deserve some privacy?" I whispered.

"No. I want to 'ear every word he says to my son. If I 'ear one lie I'm ending the conversation and putting him out."

"Don't you think that's kind of harsh?"

"No. Any other questions?"

"No, love. Do what you see fit," I conceded with a sigh. My Eliza can be quite savage when it comes to Damian to that point that it's a bit frightening. She kind of reminds me of Toriel in that regard. The conversation between father and son started off a bit awkward. Soon they were well on their way to getting reacquainted.

"So, um, how's school, little dude?"

"It's…okay I guess. My grades borderline suck. I get mostly C's and a B every now and then."

"Geez, kid. You sound like me in school when I was your age, heh."

"Oh…ok."

"Anyway, what do ya like to do for fun."

"Oh! I like lots of things, but I like to play video games, watch movies, and I love dancing!" Damian looked around before leaning in to whisper to his father. "Don't tell Mama, but I like to sing, too."

"Why wouldn't I tell your mother?"

"Cuz if I start singing she'll join in, and Mama don't sing so good."

Apparently neither Didimus nor Damian know how whispering works, because Eliza and I could hear what they said. Eliza burst into laughter over Damian's statement about her singing.

"It's funny cuz it's true!" she snickered.

Both father and son shared a 'whoops' expression between them then joined in the laughter before continuing the conversation.

"So, what do you do for work, Didimus?"

"I'm a security guard at a local laboratory."

"Cool. Kinda like Missa Papyrus, except he does security at the Monster school. Hey, didn't you say you have a partner?'

"Yep. His name's Gabe."

"What's he do?"

"He's a bouncer."

"What's that?"

"Well, his job is to make sure that no one who doesn't belong comes into the club where he works, and to put out anyone who causes trouble inside."

"Oh. But why do they call him a bouncer?"

"Because when he throws someone out they hit the ground and bounce on their…uh…tail."

"You coulda said 'butt', Da-I mean…ummm, what should I call you?"

"Dad's fine."

"But I already call Missa Asgore Dad, so that'll just be confusin'."

Didimus grew quiet as his countenance fell briefly.

"How about you call me Papa. That's what you used to call me anyway."

"Papa…yeah, that'll work."

Conflict resolved. While Didimus and Damian continued to bond, Eliza and I got to work preparing dinner for our soon to arrive guests. Dinner was going to be interesting indeed.

 **Sans**

We arrived at Asgore's at 6 PM on the dot. My wife insisted that we not be late. Frisk wanted to come a little early to meet Daymie's dad, but Tori convinced them to give them all their allotted time to bond. I thought about taking a shortcut into the house, but Tori insisted that doing so would be rude. Frisk rang the doorbell instead. Asgore greeted us at the door. Frisk seemed pretty anxious to get inside. We all knew why, but Tori insisted that the nosey nublet greet Dad-gore properly before running into his house to see Daymie's dad. After all the pleasantries were out of the way, Frisk immediately asked Asgore where Damian was. They then rushed to the living room like their ass was on fire. I didn't feel like running (when do I ever?) so I took a shortcut to catch up with my kid. Frisk was standing in the middle of the living room staring up at the bronze scaled dragon, both of them looking a bit confused.

"Hi."

"Hey, little human. What's up?"

"I'm Frisk."

"Yeah, I know. You're pretty well known among Monsters. How ya doin'?"

"Eh, ok I guess. Your voice sounds kinda familiar."

That's when my crazy kid reached over, grabbed Didimus's shirt and yanked it up, exposing his belly.

"Hey! I recognize those twelve pack abs! You must be RG 02!" The startled dragon backed away from Frisk as Tori called out for them to stop…well, being weird. Weird is what Frisk does best so I have no idea how that's ever gonna end. Anyway, Didimus straitened his shirt while looking understandably embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Papa, you used to be in the Royal Guard?"

"Uh, yeah."

"That's so cool! Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to…until this little dude outted me."

"Sorry, Damian's dad. I got a little too excited about meeting you."

"It's ok. And the name's Didimus. You can call me Didi if you want."

Welp, thus went the introduction (or was it a reunion?) of Frisk and RG 02.

 **Toriel**

The dinner topic of the evening was most definitely Didimus. It was interesting to finally meet the Monster who sired the delightful child, Damian Niong. The resemblance between father and son was strong, from the bronze scale, horn placement (Damian's weren't fully developed yet, but still…), and even their facial features. I'll just say Miss NiNi has good taste when it comes to male Monsters. I also got a little taste of Didimus's personality. He seemed rather nice, though a bit flighty. I was kind of expecting him to be on the selfish end of the personality spectrum, but he appeared to be rather thoughtful and loving, especially towards his son. Eliza seemed to be ignoring him though. I suppose it's rather difficult for her to keep her composure in spite of all the pent-up anger that built up over the years. I've had a similar experience, so I empathized with her current emotional state. Hopefully she'll eventually be able to forgive him, as I forgave my former husband.

Soon dinner, and the epic adventures of Didimus, came to an end. It seemed that the dragon didn't want to leave though. Apparently Damian didn't want his father to leave either, since he clung to his clawed hand all the way out the door and onto the porch. Gabe had arrived to pick up his lover. Didimus introduced Gabe to his son before leaning down to give Damian a hug. Gabe had to goad his partner to let his son go so they could leave. It was such an endearing sight seeing father and son rekindle their bond. After Didimus and Gabe left we said our goodbyes as well. I noticed Frisk's initial enthusiasm had waned. I assumed it was because it was late an my child was tired. Frisk's true state of mind was revealed during the drive home.

"Mom, Dad, I'm really glad Daymie got to see his dad again. Now he's got two of 'em like me. But sometimes…I wish I knew what happened to my human parents."

While stopped at a red light I glanced back at my precious child with their head bowed and slightly tugging at the hem of their striped shirt.

"I'm not gonna let it keep me down though. I'm glad I've got great parents like you two and Goat Daddy. You guys are the best and I love you."

Such a sweet child. Sans and I returned the sentiment, yet Sans seemed a little distant.

"Dearest, are you all right?"

"yeah. just thinkin'…about my own dad."

I was taken aback by that. During all the time I've known Sans, even as far back as our time talking through the door to the Ruins, I never heard Sans mention his parents at all, only his brother.

"Sans…"

"he's gone. been gone for quite a while. gets harder to remember him as time passes, but i promised to…never forget."

Frisk noticeably responded to those last two words, their eyes briefly growing wide. They then settled back into their seat and started texting stars knows who.

"Sans, did you want to talk about…?"

"forget i mentioned him," my husband insisted.

"But…"

"please, tori?"

"All right, love. But if you ever want to discuss this I'm here."

"i know, tor. thanks, babe."

We rode the rest of the way home in silence. Fortunately we were only two minutes away. As we all settled down for the night I couldn't help but wonder if Sans's worries about being a good father had anything to do with his own issues with his own father. Ah, well. I'm sure he'll tell me about his father in detail eventually. I hope.

Next Chapter: Part 10 – Drop Pop Candy Crush

AN: I'm so sorry this chapter took so long, my loves! I started working two jobs and had almost no free time. When I do get free time I'm so exhausted that it affects my writing. But here it is. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long. Please leave feed back! I'm also still taking kink and fluff requests! Ja ne!


	10. Part 10: Drop, Pop, Candy Crush

AN: For those of you who have been reading my fanfiction for a while, you know my mother passed away last year. Well, while I was working on this current chapter my father passed away. Like my mother, he was home and in the presence of family. It's been less chaotic than when my mother passed, but writing is still difficult for me right now. That being said, updates will be sporadic but still in the works. Thank you to all my lovely readers for your support and reviews so far. Please don't be shy about leaving comments. Feedback is a great motivator! Now…on with the story!

 **Sansational!**

 **Part 10: Drop Pop Candy Crush**

 **Toriel**

April 22nd will forever remain a day of infamy among the Gaster/Dreemurr family. All right, I must admit I'm being a bit dramatic, but when dealing with children, cliques, competition, and crushes (the four horsemen of the childpocalypse) that is quite understandable. It was a Saturday and my family was attending Oshay's 10th birthday celebration at the Rock 'n' Roller roller skating rink in Luminary Park on Stonewall Street. Sans and I appreciated the pun-tastic name for the facility of course. Unfortunately, neither one of us was into roller skating. There were no skates in existence that could fit my large feet, and Sans…well Sans was just Sans when it comes to highly physical activities, except for making love. But even then his actions tended to be minimal. That doesn't make being with my husband any less enjoyable.

Of all the families attending, there were only three Monster families there. The rest were human. Since freeing Monsters from the Underground, Frisk had grown accustomed to being around crowds of humans from attending a human school occasionally. However, they still experienced some social anxiety. When they went among the other children Frisk stuck close to MK and Damian. MK was an extroverted Monster child. He didn't hesitate to assert himself and engage in conversation with the human children besides Frisk. Damian, on the other hand, was very shy and seemed a bit overwhelmed. He had never been around this many humans before. In fact the first human he had ever met was Frisk. And the most humans he had been around were the very small number that had attended our wedding and Frisk's birthday party. Damian was also a year older and a bit larger than the other children, some of which were avoiding him. Perhaps they were intimidated by his size.

The roller rink was bustling with activity. Oshay's birthday guests weren't the only ones there after all. In spite of the crowd, Sans and I could see the birthday girl giving roller skating lessons to MK, Frisk, and Damian. It was so cute how they were so wobbly on their feet. They were like fawns taking their first steps. Eventually they were skating around the rink single file with Oshay acting as the train engine and Damian as the caboose. They were all smiles as Sans and I took pictures. As the Oshay Express passed by each child gave my husband a high five. Frisk lost their balance for a moment there, causing the others to wobble a bit then correct themselves.

"Uh oh. Looks like you guys almost got derailed. You need more train-ing so you won't lose steam."

As Sans rolled out his best train puns the Oshay Express sped off to escape the onslaught. I had to stop taking pictures because I couldn't stop laughing at my husband's silliness. My husband and I took a break from taking pictures and sat down on a nearby bench. Moments later I saw Eliza and Didimus walking towards us. They seemed to be betting along, since they were talking and smiling as they walked side by side. I thought that was a good sign. The last thing we needed was drama between those two similar to the week prior. Eventually Didimus put on a pair of skates and took to the rink. I was surprised he was able to find a pair to fit his feet. As the dragon met up with his son, Eliza sat down next to me and quietly got my attention.

"Uh, Mrs. Tori, could I talk to you about something in private?"

"Why of course. We should find a spot that is less noisy though. The crowd and music are pretty loud."

I felt as if I was yelling just to make that suggestion. I'm sure that the young nanny wasn't in the mood to yell her personal business in order to be heard. That being said, I informed Sans that I was stepping outside to talk to NiNi. We went out the back of the building to an outdoor seating area with bistro tables and umbrellas for shade. There were a few people already out there, so we sat at one of the furthest tables to talk.

"All right, NiNi, what is on your mind?"

With a sigh she began drumming her claws on the metal table.

"I need your advice about something very personal."

"Hmm…does it have anything to do with Asgore?"

"Yes. How did you know?"

"Well, I noticed you've been acting a bit awkward around him lately."

"Oh. There's a reason for that. Now, you know I can be pretty blunt, but I can't think of any other way to say this." Oh stars…what the hell is she about to tell me? "Mrs. Tori…Asgore is too damn big for me and he's pretty much destroying my pussy." Oh…well I wasn't expecting her to say that. I took a moment to absorb and process what she just told me.

"Ahmm…have you spoken to Asgore about this?"

"Yes! But he just dismisses what I say, as if I'm exaggerating or something. His dick is so damn big that sometimes I wonder if he's gonna fuck me to death! Don't get me wrong. I'm totally in love with him. At the same time I'm just a regular Monster who's very petite. I can only 'andle so much. And it doesn't help that we fuck at least five days a week while Damian's at school." She paused to rest her head in her hands, clearly distressed about this issue. "When I was working at Peccadillos I asked him not to fuck me on days I had to work. Otherwise, my legs would 'ave given out on stage and that's not a good look at all. Ever since I quit I have no excuse."

"So, I've heard," I muttered.

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing. Please continue."

"Uh, it's not making you uncomfortable discussing things like this about your ex-husband, is it?"

"No, not at all. I am happily re-married and I am also happy that he has you."

"I'm so glad to 'ear that. Anyway, I love Asgore and I want to be with him as long as he'll have me. I don't want to break up with him."

Oh my. It had gotten to the point where she had considered ending their relationship. This is very serious. Eliza paused to for a moment. She was clearly highly upset by this. I could see tears glistening in her amber eyes. In a way I felt obligated to give Asgore's young lover some sound advice.

"Eliza, dear, have you two tried…oral techniques?"

"Well, yeah. I've given him head a few times."

"But has he done that to you?"

Once again she went silent, tapping her claws on the table.

"Come to think of it, no, he hasn't."

"Well then, there's something he can try! What about positions?"

"Umm…we've used missionary, me being on top, reverse cowgirl, doggy style…"

"Have you tried 69?"

"Hmph. I can't believe we never thought of that. That could be a lot of fun…and a lot less painful."

"Absolutely! I recommend you discuss it with him and try it. Also, you could try using toys occasionally as well."

"Heh. Mix it up to give my pussy a rest."

"Exactly."

Eliza wiped away a stray tear and smiled, looking as if she was relieved of a great burden.

"Thank you so much for the advice, Mrs. Tori. I'll definitely bring up your suggestions to Asgore. I just won't mention who gave the advice."

"Your discretion is greatly appreciated," I replied with a wink.

 **Sans**

While Tori and NiNi had their girl talk Asgore and I kept an eye on our kids. They were having a ball in the roller rink until Richelle and Terrell called the kids to the canteen for lunch. The meal consisted of typical kid's birthday party fare such as pizza, chips, candy, and sugary drinks. Tori, Eliza, and Alphys had also brought Monster food for the Monster children that were there. MK had tried human food but didn't care for it much, and Damian had never eaten human food and wasn't interested in trying any. Welp, at least for now.

Richelle, Asgore, and I got all the kids settled and served them their food. Things went all right until someone decided to cause a bit of trouble. The tip off to a problem was Frisk getting up from their table, going to another, and confronting some teenaged looking humans. I knew something was wrong because I heard Frisk raise their voice, and that rarely happens.

"Stop throwing food at my brother!" Frisk shouted at a heavy set human kid in a green shirt. There were two other humans sitting with him, one a tall skinny dark haired boy and the other an average sized girl with braids dyed bright red.

"I didn't throw shit at your brother."

"Yes you did! He's sitting right there!" Frisk pointed right at an irritated looking Damian, who was wiping bits of what I guess was pizza crust from his clothes and onto the floor. MK got up and stood by Frisk. A few seconds later Damian stood on the other side of my kid. The three older human kids looked a bit surprised at D-boy's size.

"That freaky looking monster is your brother?"

"Yeah. And he's not freaky looking!"

Before things escalated too much I took a shortcut over to the table, scaring the shit outta the teens.

"Hey kiddo, what's going on?"

"Dad, he was throwing food at Daymie!"

"That's your dad?" the boy yelled. "Is your whole family full of freaks?"

Ok, that kid was annoying at first, but now he was quickly reaching total asshole levels. I discretely used my magic to slap him in the face with a piece of pizza. The other two teens started laughing at him, which of course pissed off green shirt. Pretty soon all of us started laughing at him. Green shirt slammed his hands on the table and started threatening everyone laughing at him. This caught the birthday girl's attention. Green Shirt's tirade was cut short when Oshay called out to him.

"Khalid, why are you yelling at my friends?"

"Hey, cuz! Wassup?"

"Don't hey cuz, me. Answer my question!"

By then Oshay was standing in front of her cousin, hands on hips and looking ready to slap a bitch if she had to.

"These weird looking monster kids came over here to start…shit…" Khalid's voice trailed off into a squeal as a huge shadow loomed over us all.

"Is that so? Would someone care to explain what is going on here?" I recognized that booming baritone.

"Daddy, Khalid threw food at Daymie!"

"Damn, how many dads do you have?" the other boy in a yellow shirt shouted.

"Shut up, Kris! You and Khalid are just mad that my friends are a million times cuter than you!"

By now the teenage girl was doubled over with laughter.

"Wow, Oshay, you savage!"

"You're no better, Keisha! You just sat there and let it happen!"

By now the ruckus had gotten the attention of Oshay's parents. Major Jameson and his wife were having none of this bullshit.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Terrell barked causing all the kids to jump.

"Uncle T, these Monsters were bullying us!"

Terrell saw right through Khalid's lie.

"Yeah right! The day the sun becomes the moon is the day I'll believe anything coming outta your mouth, boy! Oshay, what happened?"

"Khalid was throwing food at my friends, Daddy!"

"Now that makes more sense. Khalid, Kris, Keisha…get to steppin'."

"But Uncle T, I didn't do nothin'!" the teenaged girl complained.

"Exactly. You didn't do anything to stop your brother so you need to leave too."

"But…"

"GET TO STEPPIN'!"

Oshay's cousins moped and mumbled their way past us, grumbling about how they didn't even want to come to a stupid little kid's birthday party in the first place. Khalid tried to sneak off with a slice of birthday cake, but Richelle took it from him. All the tension dissipated after that rotten trio was gone. Oshay then took MK and Daymie by the hand to drag them over to have some cake. I noticed both boys were blushing hard. Oshay's comment about them being cute may have been a factor.

After having some birthday cake the kids went back to roller skating. I felt so proud of Frisk getting the hang of things. They even got a few spins in. It always makes me happy to see my kid having a good time.

Toriel

After NiNi and I got back from having our 'girl talk' Sans told me about what happened with Oshay's cousins. I was troubled by the teens' behavior, and even surprised yet proud of Frisk for standing up for their loved ones, and glad that Major Jameson was able to quell the situation before things went too far.

While the children enjoyed the last hour of the birthday party, I, Eliza, Alphys, and Richelle had a little Mom get together. We discussed Mettaton's dance camp coming up the following summer. The human mother thought that Oshay would be very interested in the camp, especially since the little girl's friends would be there as well. I gave Richelle MTT's contact information. After that the conversation switched to other chit chat, like how much Eliza adored Richelle's natural hair.

"You can touch it if you like," Richelle offered, appearing a bit amused by Eliza's curiosity. Perhaps it's because Richelle is a teacher like me. NiNi accepted the offer and touched the human's voluminous, tightly coiled locks.

"Oh! It's so soft and bouncy! I love it!"

My goodness, NiNi's reaction was so adorable. Wait, why am I blushing?

"Thanks. Yours is beautiful too."

"Awww, thank you. Oshay's braids look really cute, too."

"They're low maintenance as well. That's just one of the reasons I like wearing cornrows and box braids."

"Really? I just think they're pretty. I wonder how I would look wearing my hair like that?"

"I'm sure you'd look gorgeous. In fact, my sister-in-law owns an African braiding salon. You should stop by and get your hair braided. Tell her I sent you so you can get a discount."

"Oh, wow! I just might do that. You should go too, Mrs. Tori!"

"Oh, no. My fur is much too short for braiding."

"You can always get extensions," Richelle suggested.

"Ummm…no thank you. I am much too old for such a daring hair style."

"What? Mrs. Tori, you don't look old at all! And I think braids would look beautiful on you. You're gorgeous to begin with!"

Eliza's compliments were making me blush even more. In the end I told her and Richelle I would consider trying the look…perhaps in the future. Soon the 10 year old girl's birthday party came to an end and everyone returned to their respective homes. In spite of the brief spat with Oshay's cousins, Frisk seemed to be in a relatively good mood. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling that something was bothering them. After we got home I asked my child if everything was all right.

"Uh, why'd you ask that, Mom?"

"Because you seem to be troubled by something. Is it because of the disagreement with Oshay's cousins?"

"Nah." Frisk set their goodie bag on the kitchen counter. "Mom, can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, child. Come sit."

We sat at the kitchen table. For about a minute Frisk fiddled with one of the party favors from their goody bag. Something called a fidget spinner.

"Mom, there's a boy I like but I don't know how to tell him how I feel. Can you help me?"

Oh my, my child has a crush! I knew this day would come, but I didn't think it would come so soon.

"Well, are you and this boy already friends?"

"Yes."

"Do I know this boy?"

"Yes. Mom, what does this have to do with me telling him that I like him?"

"I would not want to inadvertently embarrass you in front of this boy."

"Oh, Mom, please be serious."

"I am being serious."

Frisk gave me a skeptical look before taking my word for it. I had to swear on my very soul, though.

"Mom, I came so close to telling my crush I like him today, but I got nervous because there were so many people around."

"Why don't you text him?"

"What? And risk having evidence in writing so if he rejects me he can show his friends and embarrass me to death? I'd rather tell him face to face when it's just the two of us."

"Hmmm…I understand your reasoning. Does this boy go to the same school as you?"

"Yeah."

"Then perhaps you can find time during recess or lunch to talk to him alone."

"Ya know that just might work. Thanks, Mom."

"You are quite welcome. Just let me know how it goes."

"Ok."

Frisk gathered up their goodie bag and went upstairs to their room. Moments later Papyrus peeped warily around the corner.

"UHHH…LADY TORIEL?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I OVERHEARD PART OF YOUR CONVERSATION WITH FRISK…AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU COULD ADVISE ME WITH A SIMILAR SITUATION."

"Of course, Papyrus. Come have a seat."

Oh dear. I think I'm now embarking on the path to becoming a love guru. Yay.

Sans

I was getting a pre dinner nap in when I felt someone crawl into bed with me. The familiar warmth of fur against my bones told me who it was right away.

"hey, tor."

"Hello, love."

"how's it going?"

"Quite well, thanks for asking. And how is my skele-cutie doing?"

Eyes still shut, I rolled over to snuggle against my wife.

"doin' great now that you're here."

I felt my wife chuckle as she draped an arm over me.

"Yes, today has been quite an enjoyable day, in spite of that brief unpleasantness."

"yeah. hey, babe."

"Yes?"

"i meant to ask ya what did you and nini talk about?"

"Sans, that was a private conversation."

"awww, c'mon. you can tell me. it's not like i'll go blabbin' about it to others. 'sides, i never spoke a word about overhearing fluffybuns givin' it to nini, so you can trust me on this, too."

I lifted my head to see my wife giving me a hard glare, which softened in a matter of seconds.

"I must admit that you are truly a master at keeping secrets, even from me. Believe you me, that is something you should seriously work on. That being said, I will share…some of what we discussed."

Toriel cleared her throat and turned on her back.

"Basically, Eliza needed some advice about spicing things up in the bedroom. You know, to try some different methods, because apparently…Asgore is a bit too large for her petite frame."

"hmmm. yeah, I can see that being a problem. knowing you, i assume you gave her some great advice."

"Of course." She paused and rested her paws on her belly. "Word must have gotten around about me providing relationship advice because a couple others also came to me seeking guidance."

"oh yeah? who?"

"Our child and your brother."

"what? really? the kid has a significant other?"

"No, but they are interested in someone."

"who is it?" And where can I find 'em so I can make sure that if they hurt my kid's feelings with some fucked up shit I can give them a really, really bad time?

"They did not say a name, but did say that he is a boy we all know that goes to their school. I do not think they are ready to reveal the boy's identity until they reveal their feelings to the boy."

Hmph. Looks like I'm gonna have to do some investigating.

"hold on…did you say you gave paps advice too?"

"I did indeed say that, dearest."

I had all kinds of alarms going off in my mind by now. The protective older brother in me was fully awake.

"i didn't know he was dating anybody."

"He is not. He just wanted some advice about how to ask a certain person out. And no, he did not specify who the person is."

Oh really? That may have been the case, but I had an idea of who it was. I really hope I won't have to kick a certain robot in the titanium balls for hurting my brother. Now I'm not a very expressive monster, but our years together have given my wife the ability to notice any subtle changes in my face from time to time. This was one of those times.

"Are you all right, my love?"

"yeah."

"Are you sure? You look a little tense. Why don't I help you relax?"

Tori had her soft hand under my shirt in no time, lacing her fingers between my ribs.

"uh, tor, i thought you wanted to help me relax. this is having the opposite effect."

"Oh, I apologize. Is this better?"

When she started stroking my spine that just got me even more excited.

"babe, it definitely feels better, but it's turning me on even more. ya gotta get the hang of this relaxation thing," I chuckled.

"Well, love. Practice makes perfect."

I gotta admit she never did get me to relax, but that was the best post-nap fun I ever had.

 **Eliza**

What a fun an interesting day. That was the first time my son and I had gone to a roller skating rink. Despite falling on my tail a few times it was enjoyable. Daymie fell a few times as well and laughed it off every time. That's my baby boy. I just wish Asgore had been able to skate with us. Unfortunately, there are no roller skates in size infinity in existence. It seemed that he did enjoy himself at the party though. He spoke with Major Jameson, Sans, and several other parents there and even cheered on Frisk and Damian from the side of the rink. After the party was over and we all went home I noticed Asgore's attitude was a little off. Later on that evening, while Damian had some face time with one of his besties, I sat down with my man to have a talk with him. I noticed that he was quiet and looking at me…differently.

"Hey, Big Papa. You ok?"

"Hmph."

"Translation please."

"NiNi, did you enjoy yourself at the party today?"

"Yeah. It was ok. Could have been better if you could have skated with us."

"True, but I enjoyed myself for the most part."

"Are you sure, Big Papa?"

"Yes. Do you think otherwise?"

"Well, kinda. You look like something is…irking you."

Once again there was an awkward pause between us before he gave me some insight about what was really going on with him.

"I noticed that you and Didimus stayed quite close to each other during most of the party. Would you mind explaining that?"

Ah…so that's what's going on. Me thinks someone got a bit jealous.

"By close do you mean me holding on to DiDi to keep from falling on my ass?"

"Well, uh…"

"Would you rather I fell on my ass on that hard wood floor?"

"Of course not, love."

I slowly got up from my arm chair to sit in his lap.

"Then what's the problem, Big Papa?"

By now he was blushing hard and stumbling over his words as I played with his beard a bit.

"Ahem. W-well y-your actions just had me wondering if…i-if you still had some lingering feelings for your…y-your…"

"Baby daddy? Asgore, the only feeling I have for Didimus right now is tolerance as long as he keeps his word to our baby boy. I need to get along with him in front of Daymie for my baby boy's sake. If DiDi and I eventually rebuild our friendship that would be a good thing for Damian as well. There's no attraction. The only one I'm attracted to has his big hand resting on my ass right now."

By now his blush was so fierce that his face was lit up like glowing embers.

"Uh, NiNi, why don't we take this discussion to a more private setting?"

"Sure, love. There's something I've been meaning to talk to you about anyway…"

Operation save my wrecked pussy was underway.

Asgore

I love my NiNi with all my soul. Any time she has a concern I'm ready and willing to listen. I wasn't expecting a discussion about something that I hadn't taken seriously previously. My lady had expressed concern about…my endowments. Personally I thought she was exaggerating a bit because of her joking tone. This time her tone was serious and her expression resigned.

"Asgore, you know I love you, right?"

This was only the second time I heard her say that she loved me since her last night dancing at Peccadillos. I couldn't help but smile at the warm sentiment.

"Of course I know. I love you too."

"Good. We both know I'm petite and you are…quite the opposite."

"True, true."

"We both also know that I'm not one to complain, but I really need you to listen and take what I'm about to say very seriously."

"Very well." I settled on my bed and gave her my full attention as she cuddles up to my side.

"Asgore, I'm going to give it to ya straight. Sex with you is fantastic…"

"It most certainly is," I whispered as I caressed the small of her back. She reached behind her to tug at my hand.

"…however, as I have stated before, my tight little pussy could use a break now and then. I know you've said I have no excuse to hold back since I quit dancin', but I need you to show my little kitty some mercy."

"Oh…I see…"

"Don't look so disappointed, Big Papa. It's not like I'm asking for full blown abstinence. I just think we should try other methods."

"Such as?"

"Well, I've been thinking about…perhaps…using my feet." She playfully held her dainty feet in the air.

"Your feet?"

"Yeah. Ever had a foot job?"

"I cannot say that I have."

"Wanna try it?"

Before she had fully asked her question I was already getting undressed. Who am I to deny my lady the opportunity to try something new?

 **Toriel**

Spring time has proven to busiest time of the school year second to the fall. With final exams, assessment tests, and graduations coming at us at lightning speed, none of us could claim a lack of activity in our lives. That being said, we still went to great lengths to not miss any important life event, such as birthdays. My husband's birthday was coming up in a matter of days on May 17th. This will be our first year celebrating his birthday as a married couple, so I wanted to make it not only special, but a unique experience for my beloved Sans. I had been planning for his gift since the previous year down to the minute details. Surprisingly there was one detail that I hadn't made a clear cut decision about yet; I had no idea what kind of special meal to prepare for my husband. I most definitely didn't want to do the expected, which was to treat my skele-cutie to Grillby's, although my humble hubby wouldn't complain. And although my butterscotch cinnamon pie was one of his favorites, I wanted to give him a taste of something new. I only had a few days to come up with something. I had consulted with Papyrus, Frisk, and even Alphys for suggestions. All of them came up with his usual favorites. I wanted to give him something different, but not too different. I suppose one could say I had reached a point of desperation and decided to consult with Frisk's nanny and Asgore's current lover, Miss. Eliza Niong. I gave her a brief run down of my dilemma to which she responded with a question.

"What are his favorite foods at Grillby's?"

"Burgers, fries, and of course ketchup. Lots and lots of ketchup."

"Why don't you make him ketchup burgers?"

"Ketchup burgers? Is there such a thing?"

"Yeah. I make them for Daymie every once in a while. The recipe is fairly simple. I'll even help you make them if you want. How about it?"

"Come to think of it, that does not sound like a bad idea. It's a combination of two of his favorite things to consume. Do you have time to come over today to show me the recipe?"

"Yes ma'am. Asgore's out with Damian and DiDi having a guy's day out so I got time."

"Wonderful. Sans is working on campus today. Frisk and Papyrus are here though. Perhaps they can be our taste testers."

"Sounds like a plan, Mrs. TiTi."

"Pardon?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect. I tend to give my friends cute nicknames."

Aww, how sweet that she considers us friends, not just employers and employee. I'm quite all right with that.

"That is fine, dear. No need to apologize."

"That's a relief. I'll be over in about thirty minutes with the ingredients."

"I shall see you then!"

About a half hour later Eliza showed up with groceries in hand gracing us with a pleasant smile.

"Hey, everybody. I brought enough ingredients to make four samples."

Frisk seemed excited about learning a new recipe as we all headed to the kitchen. Papyrus, however, looked quite skeptical.

"MS. NIONG?"

"Yes?"

"ARE KETCHUP BURGERS….GREASY?"

"Most definitely."

"UUUGHHH. THAT MEANS SANS WILL DEFINITELY LOVE THEM."

NiNi laid all the ingredients out on the counter. She prepped the vegetarian loaf, condensed milk, and of course the ketchup. Frisk lightly greased a small pan with cooking spray then put the bottom halves of four buns inside of it. Then each of us (except for Papyrus) formed patties from the mixture and laid them on the bun halves. I made two patties since Papyrus has such a great aversion to grease. Eliza placed the pan in the oven for forty-five minutes. Frisk went with their uncle to play in the back yard while NiNi and I had some girl talk.

"So, Eliza, did you make good use of my advice about Asgore?"

"Why yes I did."

"Were the results…smashing?"

"Just the opposite actually. I learned things about Asgore that I had no clue he was into. Even learned things about myself."

Oh dear. My pun went right over her head. Oh well, at least Sans will appreciate it. I'll make sure to tell him after he gets home from work. The food was ready within the hour. The delicious aroma filled the house once I opened the oven door. Eliza went to the back porch to call Frisk and Papyrus inside while I fixed a plate for each of us. Frisk and I thought the ketchup burgers were delicious. Papyrus took one bite and said it tasted ok but it was way too greasy for his taste. That's what made it perfect for Sans. Frisk finished off Papy's share of food. By the time Sans got home from work NiNi had left and we had cleaned the kitchen thoroughly to hide any hint of the aroma of ketchup burgers. Papyrus and I had began preparing dinner; seafood and angel hair pasta was on the menu tonight. Sans joked that it was a good thing Undyne wasn't coming over for dinner.

 **Sans**

Wednesday, May 17th, the thirtieth anniversary of the creation of Comic Sans Serif Gaster. I was never one to make a big deal about my birthday, even when I was a kid. Perhaps that was because I was too busy studying or taking care of Paps while our dad was at the lab. Welp, this time I decided to do things a little different. I took the day off, much to the dismay of the hungry college students. Oh well, the refectory was still open…so they could enjoy the bland food stuffs served with a healthy dose of don't-give-a-fuck for the day. I slept in that morning, so by the time I woke up Tori, Frisk, and Papyrus were already gone. I had the house all to myself. I got up to take a shower and saw birthday cards on my night stand from Tori, Frisk, and Paps. Those guys are so sweet.

After my shower I decided to kill some time. It had been a while since Tori had bought me that outfit on our honeymoon, so I decided to try it on again. This time I included all the accessories. When I checked myself out in the full length mirror on the closet door I realized my wife was right; I look really cute in that outfit. Before I could fully admire my reflection I heard a noise coming from somewhere in the house. I stepped outside the bedroom and listened, trying to pinpoint where the noise was coming from. It was coming from the basement. I took a shortcut down there to investigate further, ready to unleash a bone attack if I had to.

Once I took a shortcut to the basement I didn't see anyone else, but I did hear something. Someone was playing reggae music really loud. It was coming from the laundry room. Who the hell would be in the house in the middle of the day besides me? Just as I was about to take another shortcut into the laundry room, the door swung open to reveal a nearly 6 foot tall bat monster. Seeing Miss. Niong there caught me off guard. Before I could ask her why she was here she said something weird.

"Oh, hello. I'm Eliza, Frisk's nanny. They call me their NiNi. And who might you be?"

What the fuck is she asking that for?

"Are you related to Mr. Sans, sweetie?"

Related? Sweetie? Huh? That's when I realized I had forgotten what I was wearing! Holy shit, was that embarrassing!

"That's a really cute outfit you're wearing. Almost makes me wish I had a daughter," she chuckled. "Ey, if you're looking for Mr. Sans, I think he's upstairs sleeping…Wait a minute. How did you get inside the house?"

I was wondering the same thing about you, lady! I didn't answer her question, nor did I ask mine as the timer on the washing machine went off. That provided enough of a distraction for me to take a shortcut back to my room. I quickly changed into some regular clothes then climbed back into bed, pulling the comforter over my skull. I'm sure my entire skull was glowing from embarrassment by then. I still wasn't sure how or why NiNi was there, but I wish she would stop calling me Mr. Sans. I'm only four years older than her! Minutes later I heard knocking at my bedroom door.

"Mr. Sans, are you awake?"

"i am now."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"s'okay. i should get up anyway."

"Oh…all right. Oh, by the way, there was a cute little skeleton here a few minutes ago. They didn't say who they were, but they were wearing the cutest Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie outfit."

"oh yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm. Unfortunately, they left. At least I think they did. Anyway, you got any laundry you'd like me to do?"

"nah, i'm good."

"All righty then. By the way, 'Appy Birthday, Mr. Sans!"

"thanks, nini. uh, could you do me a favor and drop the mr.? makes me feel like an old bag of bones."

"Oh, shit. Sorry about that. I was just trying to be respectful."

"i understand. and thanks."

"No problem!"

I wasn't sure if NiNi really didn't know that was me or if she was trolling me. Oh well, no use of losing any sleep over it. A few hours later I woke from me nap to the sweetest sound I've ever known. My wife's voice.

"Happy Birthday, sleepy bones."

"aww, thanks, tori."

Just then I noticed a tantalizing scent wafting from Tori's fur. It smelled like burgers…and ketchup…and it was making me hungry.

"babe, you been cooking?"

"Why yes! I have prepared your birthday dinner."

"awesome. can't wait to taste it."

As I climbed out of bed, Toriel made a comment about something I had all but forgotten.

"So, NiNi told me we had a visitor earlier today. Do you know anything about that?"

"uhhh…"

"She even described her outfit. The details sounded a lot like this."

She held up the outfit from the floor.

"Really, Sans. You could have at least put it in the basket with the other dirty clothes."

"eh heh…i didn't want to hamper my nap time."

"Oh, you." She kissed the crown of my skull then whispered, "Maybe you could introduce me to your cute visitor later."

"i'll, uh, see what i can do."

My birthday dinner was fan-fuckin'-tastic. Now I've had my share of tasty, greasy cuisine but for some crazy reason it never crossed my mind to combine two of my favorite things to eat. I think the ketchup burger is now on my top five favorite foods list.

"man oh man, this tastes great. my compliments to the chef. by the way, how did you come up with this concept, tori? it's genius."

"Oh, I did not come up with it. I got the recipe from Eliza."

"what? really?"

"Indeed. She told me that she would make them for Damian on occasion while living Underground."

"welp, i'll definitely have to thank her for that. and thank you for making it for me, babe."

"Oh, you are so welcome. Now that we have all thoroughly enjoyed the meal, it is now time to 'present' your birthday gifts!"

Cue the giggles and groans (mostly giggles). I really loved all the gifts my family gave me. Frisk gave me a bubble pipe.

"Was going to get you a big ol' sweater and a pair of khakis to go with it, but I didn't have enough allowance money."

Stars, this kid is just…well, Frisk is Frisk and that's what I love about them.

"kid, i love this. i shall use it with pride."

Next, my bro gave me his gift in big black bag decorated with the Jolly Roger insignia. I made a comment about how cool the bag looked.

"WHAT'S INSIDE IS EVEN COOLER, DEAR BROTHER! ENJOY YOUR GIFT!"

I removed the tissue paper a pulled out the most badass helmet I had ever seen. The color scheme was black and white with cyan details The white part looked exactly like one of my Gaster Blasters and had glowing cyan eye lights on the visor. The highly detailed art was set on a black background which really made it pop. It had to be custom made. There's no way Paps could have found a helmet like that just sitting around in a bike shop.

"bro…this is friggin' awesome. and it's so detailed."

"INDEED. I HAD IT CUSTOM DESIGNED MONTHS AGO. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, DREW THE DESIGN WITH GREAT DETAIL AND PRESENTED IT TO THE HELMET MAKER. I GAVE HIM YOUR SKULL MEASUREMENTS AS WELL. I STILL HAD THEM FROM THE TIME YOU WERE MEASURED FOR YOUR TOPHAT FOR YOUR NUPTUALS."

"good call, bro. this helmet looks amazing! but don't you think it's a little too badass to wear while riding my dinky little scooter?"

"That is where my gift comes into play, my love."

"oh really? how so?"

"I will just say that your dinky little scooter got a bit of an upgrade. Follow me to the garage."

I followed my wife, not knowing what to expect. I speculated that by upgrade she might have gotten me a Vespa or something like that. I did not expect to see a sleek, black Ducati Monster 796 with cyan and silver detailing sitting nice and pretty in our garage. It was so beautiful I was rendered speechless.

"Sans, do you like it?"

I could hear my voice breaking with emotion, and I think I even teared up a little. What did a lazy slob like me do to deserve this beautiful object before me?

"tori…it's perfect."

"Would you like to take it for a spin?"

"m-maybe later. I'm kinda emotional right now."

She leaned over to nuzzle my cheekbones. Damn it, that just made me even more emotional. I was able to calm down eventually and test drive my new bike. What a fantastic experience that was. This had to be one of my best birthdays ever. It came as no surprise though. My family is most definitely the best.

 **Asgore**

There's something about spring that gets just about everyone and everything bustling about. It was the second week of June, the time to harvest the late spring vegetables and herbs, the time for local legislators to go on a month long hiatus, and the time for graduations. To make things easier on the teachers and parents the graduations at the Ebott Village Elementary School were staggered by grades. Kindergarten and first grade were scheduled for Wednesday June 7th, second and third grade for Thursday the 8th, and fourth and fifth grade for Friday the 9th. Fortunately Frisk was in the fourth grade and Damian was in the fifth grade so I could be there for both of my children's graduations on the same day. By now I had gotten used to calling Damian my son even though Eliza and I hadn't gotten married yet. I noticed that over time she had gotten comfortable with our father/son connection as if it was the most natural thing. Everyone involved seemed happy with the arrangement, except for Didimus. His awkwardness was obvious, so I made sure to step back to give him space and time to bond with his son whenever he was around.

At around 10 AM the students, faculty, and families were gathered in the small auditorium. Toriel and Mr. Schnee, a Snowdrake from Snowdin, took the stage. As Tori welcomed everyone to the graduation ceremony I glanced over at Eliza. She looked a bit nervous. I knew she was proud of her son, yet she was also concerned about him attending a mostly human middle school the following semester. Snowy and Chill were already finishing up their second year there, so Damian would only have one year of attending sixth grade in the same school with Monsters he already knows. Well, he would have his current classmates there as well, so he should be all right. Didimus, who was sitting to NiNi's left, didn't look too worried. He was just a proud Papa happy to be there to witness his son's graduation for the first time. Odd that his partner, Gabe, did not attend.

The class sizes were quite small so the diploma distribution didn't take up much time. I couldn't help but feel proud as a grinning Frisk held up their diploma. I could see the pride in Toriel's expression as well. I was proud of both of them. Toriel was a wonderful teacher and Frisk was just their wonderful self. Mr. Schnee was up next to hand out diplomas to the fifth graders. As expected, each student's family cheered and applauded as they received their diplomas, including Damian's family. Although he smiled at the attention, his expression indicated that he was a bit embarrassed. That boy is so precious.

After their graduation we took the children to the nice cream parlor. Undyne, Alphys, and MK also joined us. As we all enjoyed our treats I noticed something interesting. Frisk made quite an effort to sit next to a certain Monster child. I also observed that Frisk's behavior was different towards Asher than the other children. In fact, it appeared that my child was…flirting with the young, golden-scaled MK.

"Hmmm…looks like Frisky Bits has a crush," Eliza sing-songed with a nudge to my side.

"That certainly seems to be the case. MK appears to be a bit oblivious, though."

"Aww. How cute. I'm sure he'll catch on soon. Speaking of crushes, did you know my baby boy has a crush on someone too?"

"What? Really? Who?"

"Just between you and me…she's human and she's not here right now. But you do know her."

Damian doesn't know many humans. He sees Frisk as a sibling so it's definitely not them. The only human that could possibly fit the criteria would be…

"Oshay?"

"Yep. You hit the nail on the head, love."

"Well, now. That is…interesting."

Our children were growing up. I hoped that they wouldn't neglect to come to their parents for sound advice.

 **Eliza**

The following Monday marked the beginning of summer break. It was Papyrus and Undyne's first day as part of Asgore's security detail for the summer. It was also Papyrus's birthday. Yep, that crazy skeleton was working on his birthday. I didn't even work on my birthday when I was working at Peccadillos. Hell, I didn't even work on my birthday when I was a prostitute! When both a hyped up Papyrus and a not quite awake Undyne showed up at the door early Monday morning, I knew this was the beginning of an interesting summer.

"GOOD MORNING, YOUR MAJESTY AND MISS. NIONG! THE GREAT PAPRYUS IS HERE READY TO TAKE ON HIS DUTIES!"

"Ugh, Paps, could you tone it down a few notches? My morning coffee hasn't kicked in yet."

Asgore wished Papyrus a hearty happy birthday as I went to brew some fresh coffee for Undyne. I got the feeling she still didn't like me much, but I don't really care. I'm polite to her and do my best to get along because Asgore cares for her. They have a kind of father-daughter thing going on, so who am I to interfere with that? As long as she doesn't try to come between me and my love I'm good.

While Asgore went over the up coming itinerary, I hung out with Frisk and Damian to play some Rock Band. Frisk called dibs on the drums, Daymie grabbed the mike, leaving me with the guitar. I noticed my son claimed the mic awfully fast. Wow, is my singing really that bad? Oh, who am I kidding? I know it is. Well, time to tackle 'Tainted Love.'

Asgore

Papyrus is a wonderful and amazing Monster who's full of energy, passion, and love. He's so hard working as well, sometimes to the point he seems to forget to take time for himself. Those of us who love Papyrus were going to make sure Papyrus enjoyed his birthday.

"SO, YOUR MAJESTY, WHAT'S ON THE AGENDA FOR TODAY?"

"You and Undyne are going to be my escorts to The Museum of Discovery. They are holding a special month long exhibition there that should prove very interesting."

"REALLY, SIRE? WHAT TYPE OF EXHIBITION IS IT?"

"Practical mechanics."

"WOWIE! THAT SOUNDS FASCINATING!"

At around 8:30 we all headed out to the museum. Frisk was especially bouncy that morning while Damian was his usual quiet, observant self. Eliza was relaxing in the front passenger seat while Undyne and Papyrus sat right behind us. My security detail was alert and on the job. I couldn't help but notice Undyne's knowing smirk. This was going to be such an interesting day.

About thirty minutes later I parked in the museum lot. Undyne and Papyrus exited the vehicle first to make sure the area was secure. As I got out I heard Papyrus call out to someone.

"BROTHER, LADY TORIEL, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"hey, bro. we're here to hang out with you on your birthday."

"BUT I'M ON DUTY, SANS. I'M AFRAID OUR HANGING OUT TIME WILL HAVE TO WAIT."

Ah well. Time for the charade to end.

"Actually, Papyrus, as of now I am relieving you of your duties today."

"B-BUT WHY, SIRE?"

"So you can enjoy your collective birthday gift from all of us. Today's expedition theme is… interactive puzzles!"

Papyrus stood in shocked silence as his eye sockets shimmered with excitement as I escorted the skeleton Monster past the museum threshold as the guest of honor. Watching Papyrus enjoy himself made my day. He works so hard and deserves a break now and then.

 **Toriel**

Heaven knows that I love my child, and that I enjoy their company. However, even I need a break once in a while. This would be the first extended amount of time my husband and I had the house all to ourselves, and for the next three and a half weeks (in the words of the lovely NiNi) there would be a whole lot of fucking going on. True to his word, Sans wore the adorable outfit I bought for him on our honeymoon.

"Oh, Sans, you are the most perfect skele-cutie there ever was," I gushed as I showered him with affection. I could tell he was eating it up from the blush on his cheekbones. My husband's overwhelming cuteness triggered a tickle session. I love the sound of Sans' laughter and the rattling of his bones is just delightful. And I must say dressing him up in an adorable outfit is fun, but removing his clothing piece by piece during a tickle session is just as fun.

Of course, we didn't spend every day making love. We went out on dates, watched movies (Space Balls is one of our mutual favorites), experimented with new recipes, took a ceramics class at the local community center. The latter was short lived because it made quite a mess of my fur and the clay caused problems with Sans's finger joints. All the while we made sure to check on Frisk and Papyrus, who were travelling with Asgore. The last week of June marked their return from the Grand Canyon. It would be one more week until we would be reunited with our child. At least we thought it would be one more week.

Early one morning, around 1 AM, we were awakened by a call from Asgore. I could detect agitation in his voice.

"Toriel, please remain calm and listen carefully." Oh, stars. Asgore should know asking me to remain calm would have the opposite effect. "Have you seen or heard from Frisk?"

"Not since I spoke to them by phone last night. Asgore, what the hell is going on?"

"NiNi woke me to let me know that Frisk and Damian are nowhere to be found here. I was hoping that they had come to your house." wake

I checked Frisk's room as we spoke on the phone. There was no sign of either my child or Damian there. All right, Toriel. Take deep breaths and keep calm.

"Asgore, neither Frisk nor Damian are here. Did you try calling them?"

"Yes. Neither of them answered."

"Let me try."

I called Frisk. Their cellphone rang several times then went to voicemail. I texted them and gave them a few minutes to reply. There was no response. I was doing everything in my power to not panic, but the more time passed without word from my child the more difficult it was for me to keep it together. By now Sans was wide awake.

"tori, what's going on?"

I did my best to explain the situation while trying not to hyperventilate.

"Frisk and Damian have gone missing! They are not answering their cellphone when I call nor answering their texts!"

Sans encouraged me to sit on the couch and helped me calm down.

"take deep breaths, babe, before you have a panic attack. You need something to drink?"

"No! I need to find my child!"

"tori, please calm down. we're going to find 'em."

I was going to yell 'how do you know?' right when another caller joined Asgore and I on three way.

"Asgore! I went to ask my kid if he knew where Frisk was, but he's gone too! What the hell is going on?" I heard Undyne shout. Oh no…now a third child is missing! In the midst of all of this confusion the two Ebott Village Canine Unit officers showed up at Asgore's house. There was too much chaos on the three way call so it was decided that all parents would meet at Asgore's home. I was too upset to drive so Sans and I used one of his shortcuts.

When we arrived at Asgore's, Alphys and Undyne arrived shortly after. Alphys was an emotional wreck and Undyne was doing her best to stay level headed. I wasn't doing any better than Alphys as Asgore, Undyne, and Sans spoke with officers Dogaressa and Lesser Dog. Eliza was oddly quiet as she gathered items with the children's scent on them. Undyne had brought one of MK's pillow cases. After familiarizing themselves with the children's scents the canines set off to track them down. Papyrus went with them. I wanted to follow them so badly, but Dogeressa asked that we stay put until they contacted us with information.

As if three missing children wasn't enough, I got an urgent call from Terrell and Richelle. Oshay was missing as well. This had to be the worst night of all of our lives. Waiting for news from the Canine Unit was complete torture. Within an hour the Jameson joined the rest of us at Asgore's home. Richelle and I held each other as Terrell paced the floor. He updated the human police force of his whereabouts and comforted his wife.

As time passed I agonized over fearful thoughts about my child. I wanted to rush out into the night to find my Frisk. I'm sure all of the parents present wanted to do the same. I was in tears as I leaned against my husband. Sans stroked one of my ears while he was on the phone with his brother who was giving updates on the search. We perked up when Dogaressa managed to track Frisk's scent to the southern foot of Mt. Ebott. However our collective hopes were dashed when she reported that she had lost their scent. She said it was as if Frisk had vanished into thin air. Our collective hopes were dashed. I broke down. Someone spoke but I had no idea what they said because I was sobbing so hard. Our children were out in the dead of night, possibly hurt or worse, and we had no way to find them! In the midst of the chaos and despair a familiar ring tone cut through the cacophony of overlapping voices. With fumbling hands, Alphys answered the call and put it on speaker phone.

"H-hello?"

"Mom?"

"Asher! I'm so glad to hear from y-you! Where are you and why haven't you b-been answering our c-calls?"

"I'm sorry, Mom. It's hard to get a signal up here."

"UP WHERE?"

"Mom-dyne?"

"Answer the question, Asher! Where the hell are you!"

"Well, um-you see…"

"NGYAH! SPILL IT BEFORE I GROUND YOU FOR LIFE!"

"Mt. Ebott! We're near the peak of Mt. Ebott!"

"What? Why are you there? And what do you mean 'we'? Who else is there with you?"

"Uh…"

"Asher, I swear to Asgore if you lie to me…"

"Oshay, Frisk, and Damian."

"Oh yeah? Tell all three of them to call their parents right now!"

"I…I can't."

"Why the hell not?" Undyne growled, clearly losing her patience. In fact, we all were.

"B-because…Frisk and Damian are…in the Undergound."

What? Why in the world would Frisk return to the Underground? And why didn't they tell me, Sans, or Asgore? Undyne gleaned more information from her son to discover that neither Frisk nor Damian had contacted MK in over an hour. He got worried and tried to call his mothers, but the signal was weak. Perhaps there was some type of interference. But there was no time to worry about that now. We had to get to the children!

All of us parents organized and mobilized. Those of us who had vehicles agreed to drive to the foot of the mountain and meet and park at a certain landmark. Those of us who could fly agreed to do the same. The Canine officers, Papyrus, and several human police and park rangers were waiting at the base of the mountain. Eliza had called Didimus as well. Everyone that was joining in the search was equipped with flashlights. They were grouped in pairs and each pair was given a walkie-talkie. The Gaster brothers, Undyne and Dogaressa, Eliza and Didimus, Terrell and a human police officer, and two rangers we each paired off and got right into the search.

 **Sans**

While Eliza and Didimus flew ahead, Paps and I followed close behind Dogaressa once she was able to pick up on one of the kids' scent. It was MK's.

"BROTHER, I THINK IT'S ODD THAT FRISK AND DAMIAN'S SCENTS VANISHED LIKE THAT. ANY POSSIBLE EXPLANATIONS?"

"welp, i assume the point where their scents disappear is where damian picked up frisk and flew the rest of the way. that's the only explanation that makes sense, especially since neither of them knows how to use shortcuts like me. speaking of shortcuts, bro, take my hand."

Papyrus hesitated. He wasn't too crazy about my shortcuts because it made him feel out of sorts for a few minutes. His hesitation was short lived since it was all for the sake of the kids. We eventually located MK and Oshay near the summit. We must have startled them because they looked scared shitless. Eliza and Didimus looked quite surprised to see that my brother and I had made it there before them.

"ok, mk. fill us in on what's going on."

"They went down that hole. Frisk said it leads to The Ruins."

"THEY DIDN'T LEAP DOWN THERE, DID THEY?"

"I doubt it. Daymie would have glided down while carrying Frisk," Eliza explained. MK and Oshay confirmed that was the case. All the adults present shined our flashlights down the hole. The rays barely penetrated the darkness. The rest of the rescue party caught up with us. Once Oshay was reunited with her dad I could tell by the look on Terrell's face his daughter was in deep shit. Now that Major Jameson had his daughter he was no longer obligated to stay any longer. After the ranger checked Oshay for any injuries or signs dehydration, he chose to stay and make sure Frisk and Damian were found as well. All the adults briefly debated over who would descend into the hole while the humans set up a spotlight. The spotlight gave us a much clearer view of any hazards one would face on the way down, such as jutting rocks. There was enough illumination to see approximately fifty meters down. NiNi and Didi volunteered to glide down to the ruins to search for Frisk and Damian. Just as the pair was about to step off the edge we all heard a chilling sound. It was faint, but it sounded like the voice of a child calling for help. Without hesitation the bat monster and dragon leapt into action.

I wanted to use a shortcut to meet them at the bottom, but I wasn't familiar with the layout of the ruins beyond the door. Using a shortcut under those circumstances could have disastrous results. The last thing we needed was someone else lost in the Underground. I kept Tori updated on the situation.

"Any word on our child and their condition?"

"not yet. we did hear a voice coming from down below though. We think it could be one of the kids. Eliza and Didimus flew down there to check it out. the humans were going to set up a pulley system and try to spelunk down there, but that would have taken about an hour."

"I do hope they're all right. If I do not hear from them soon, I don't know…"

"babe…everything is gonna be ok. this is frisk we're talking about. i'm sure our kid will be back safe and sound."

"I hope you're right, Sans."

Right on cue Didimus's voice rang out over the walkie-talkies.

"We found 'em. They were near the entrance to the ruins. Both are alive, but injured. I suspect that Frisk's right arm is broken, and Damian said he has an injured wing. On top of that…they're not alone down here. We'll be bringing their friend up as well since Frisk is refusing to leave without them."

Not alone? A friend? I knew that after the barrier was destroyed that some monsters chose to remain underground, but as far as I knew there was nobody left in the ruins. None of us Monsters had a clue about who the mysterious friend could be. The unspoken question in our minds was answered once Didi and NiNi made it back to the surface. Once Eliza landed she brought Frisk to me. The rangers immediately rushed over to give my kid medical attention, but I asked them to back off and let me and my bro to take care of Frisk's broken arm. I know they were only doing their job, but I knew my kid better than them. They were pretty anxious around human adults they don't know. While I summoned a small bone to use as a splint and Papyrus used his scarf as a sling, I saw something out of the corner of my eye socket. Damian was standing off to the side holding something in his hands. It was a brightly colored pot. The pot may have gotten my attention at first, but what was inside the pot is what held my attention. A bright yellow flower creature craned its stem, trying to get a better look at Frisk I assumed. This had to be the friend Didi mentioned. All the puzzle pieces were falling into place.

"kid, you and I are going to have a serious talk later. but first we gotta get you to the hospital."

The human police officers offered to have Frisk air lifted to the emergency room to prevent any jostling from a rough journey down the mountain side. There was no way I was allowing that. My wife would have my head if I didn't reunite her with our kid right away. Before we could get into a prolonged debate about it, I gathered my kid into my arms, walked into a nearby grove and took a shortcut to the foot of the mountain. We were greeted by an ecstatic Toriel, who showered Frisk with kisses while being careful not to jostle their broken and bruised arm. Our kid was pretty upset that we left their flower friend behind with Paps and the others, but Frisk to the hospital was more urgent. The Canine Unit, Paps, and others eventually made it to the local ER. Tori and I were given a bit of a hard time from the hospital staff after they took Frisk to be treated. My wife and I wanted to be there with our kid. They kept asking for proof that Frisk was our child. Fortunately, the human police officers confirmed that Frisk was indeed our adopted child. Not all human are assholes apparently.

My kid is such a trooper. Not one tear was shed while x-rays were taken, the bone was set, or while the nurse put on the cast. Frisk even asked for a purple cast and a light blue sling. The kid did all right until Toriel expressed her disappointment. Poor Frisk was bawling within seconds. We both hugged our kid until they calmed down enough to speak.

"hey…you ok, frisk?"

I felt them nod as they leaned against my collar bone.

"look, this has been one crazy, scary night so I don't blame you for being a bit shaken up. we all are. we just wanna know why you would do something so dangerous?"

"I-I wanted to save my friend from the Undergound. Me go I had to leave them behind before and they were all alone. I wanted to go back for him sooner, but I would either have to travel all the way through the capital to the Ruins or jump down the hole. Either choice would have taken days. This time was different though. This time…I had a big brother with wings."

"My child, why didn't you come to us for help instead? Why would you children go off on your own to get hurt…or worse?"

"I was scared."

"of what?"

"That you would tell me no and not let me go back to save my friend."

Damn it, I was hoping Frisk would trust us fully by now. That's something we need to work on I guess. Then again who am I to talk when I have a ton of secrets lurking about that I'm keeping from those I love.

"frisk, look at me." They lifted their head to face me, eyes still moist with tears. "you know if you're havin an issue or need help with anything you can always come to us, asgore, or anyone else in your family. please don't keep secrets from us. this time you made it out with a broken arm. things could have easily been worse. can you promise to never do anything like this again?"

"I-I promise. Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry I made you worry."

"It is alright. You are safe now. I hope you do realize that you are grounded though."

One epic groan of disappointment later Frisk got visitors. A tearful and fearful looking Damian apologized to Frisk for dropping them under the close scrutiny of his mother. Boy did she look pissed. His tear stained face served as evidence that she must have really gone off on the kid, and rightly so. Welp, at least we now know how Frisk's arm got broken.

Right before noon Frisk was discharged from the hospital. It took so long because the doctor wanted to keep Frisk there another day for monitoring. That made no sense to me because my kid was conscious, all patched up and ready to go. The doctor even prescribed pain medication for Frisk. Tori planned on using her healing magic to take care of the pain once we got home, but of course we didn't tell the doctor that. It took about an hour, but the staff finally allowed Frisk to be discharged. I had a feeling about why they were giving Tori and I such a hard time, but my wife and I kept our cool. Didn't want to cause a scene at the hospital. The ride home was pretty much silent. Even the flower kept its mouth shut. As I sat next to Frisk, who held the pot firmly with their left arm, the flower and I stared each other down. I got bored with the staring contest, so I attempted a conversation.

"hey, little guy. i'm sans. flower you today?"

That got a laugh outta Tori, and Frisk cracked a smile, but it was pretty clear that the flower and Papyrus lacked an appreciation for puns. After he got his grumbling aside the begrudged buttercup introduced himself. Well at least now I know he can speak.

"Howdy. I'm Flowey."

"nice to meet ya." At least I hope so. "frisk went through a lot to get you outta the underground."

"Yeah, about that. Are they in any trouble for that?"

"most definitely." Frisk slumped in their seat. They already knew what the deal was.

"Oh. Sorry to hear that. Hopefully the punishment won't be too harsh."

"Do not worry. I am sure they will be able to handle being grounded for the rest of the summer while having close adult supervision."

Tori's voice was in full school head mistress mode, so I knew without a doubt she wasn't fuckin around. Once we got home my wife used some healing magic to ease Frisk's pain. Frisk wasn't a fan of oral medication and refused to take the prescribed painkillers. I advised Toriel to allow the broken bone to heal naturally. Rushing the healing process in a human may cause their bone to be weakened and easily break again. It had been a long and grueling eight hours so after their healing session and bath, Frisk settled won for some much needed rest. Paps set Flowey on Frisk's desk near the window. I asked my bro to step out of the room for a moment so I could talk to my kid.

"so…that was quite an adventure you had, eh kiddo?"

The kid smirked as they rested their broken arm on their Snorlax body pillow.

"Yeah. Quite a ride, Dad."

That prompted an odd look from Flowey.

"i can't help but wonder about something though. was saving flowey the only reason you didn't tell any adults about your plans? i have a pretty good guess that there was another reason."

"What do you mean?"

"frisk, be real with me here. were you trying to impress someone with that stunt you pulled? perhaps someone you…like?"

Their shocked and embarrassed expression told me I was on the right track.

"Well…yeah. Don't get me wrong, Flowey! You're the main reason I came back for you. But at the same time…" Frisk grew silent as they pulled their comforter over their chest. They were clearly blushing. "It was a waste of my time anyway. Turns out he likes someone else. Heh."

"oh man. so sorry to hear that, kid."

"S'okay. I'll get over it. I'm just glad Flowey's here now."

The little Monster grumbled as he hid his blossom behind a leaf. He was actually kinda cute in spite of his grouchiness. The three of us talked some more until Frisk fell asleep. For the rest of the day Tori, Paps, and I took turns watching over Frisk. None of us were quite ready to trust that flower, yet none of us were sure why we felt that way. Ah well. There was one thing I knew for sure. This was turning out to be one hell of an interesting summer break.

Next Chapter: Part 11: Soul 2 Soul

AN: I'm so sorry for the long delay on the update! There's so much going on in my real life since my father passed. I hope you can forgive me my loves. Anyway, I have a question for you readers. What do you think about adding Gaster to this story? If you think it's a good idea, any suggestions about how he's able to come back? Leave a comment! Also, kink requests are still open!


	11. Part 11: Soul 2 Soul

AN: Hello, my loves! I hope all is well with you. I was in a bad car accident which resulted in a loss of employment so I have hit a rough patch. I've been trying to find work near my home so I can walk if I have to. Wish me luck!

Sansational!

Part 11: Soul 2 Soul

Sans

Beach blankets: check. Cooler filled with snacks and drinks: check. Beach chairs and umbrellas: check. Punny t-shirt with matching swim trunks: check. Beautiful wife in a bathing suit: double check. Hyped up kid with a water resistant cast and sling: check. Coolest brother in all existence: triple check. Disgruntled little soulless flower: big fat check. Welp, the family was all set for a trip to the beach on July 4th.

It was going to be a family affair. We planned to meet up with Alphys and Undyne, Asgore and Eliza, and Terrell and Richelle and all of their respective kids. Frisk was clearly excited about the outing. It would be their only break from being grounded until their broken arm was fully healed. The other kids involved were grounded as well, but July 4th was going to be their brief glimpse of freedom for the time being. There were still restrictions though. They couldn't go anywhere on the beach without at least one adult.

As expected, Sea Glass Beach was pretty crowded already. It was mid-afternoon after all. The crowd consisted of mostly Monsters, but there were a few humans. Most of the humans there were military families. No surprise there since the military base wasn't far from the beach. The Naval base personnel had set up a small carnival and a sound stage. The Marine Corps Band was scheduled to perform as well as a local group called the Undercover Cover Band. Never heard of them. Hopefully they sound good. Heh, maybe they'll need a trombone player. If not, maybe I could join the Marines. Then again I'm more of a thinker, not a fighter.

We managed to find a nice spot on the beach and claimed it, our huge beach umbrella acting as a flag to mark our territory. The umbrella displayed the delta rune, which would make it easy for the others to find us. Tori, Frisk and I had laid out the beach blankets and propped up the cooler just as Asgore arrived with his lovely lady and her son. Frisk greeted them quietly as they clung tightly to my right arm while snuggled between me and my wife, the Flowey pot nestled between their legs. Flowey looked a bit annoyed for some reason.

"you're acting awfully clingy today, kiddo. you ok?" They nodded as they rested their head against my collarbone. Hmm, it wasn't like Frisk was starved for affection, so I still thought it was a little odd. "how about you, little bud? ya doin' ok there?" Flowey didn't say anything, just shot me a look that told me he was in no mood for friendly banter…or flower puns. To each his own, I guess.

Next thing I knew a bat-dragon boy practically fell on top of Toriel to give her a hug. What's with these kids today? Tori was laughing hard as Damian squeezed her tight while squealing, "Ms. Tori, I missed you!" I know Daymie is just a kid, but damn it, I was uncomfortable over the way he was clinging so close to my wife. Oh fuck, I think I just got jealous over a child hugging Tori. I guess I can't blame him though. She's very huggable. Thankfully NiNi pulled her son off of my wife and apologized with a shake of her head.

"'Ello, everyone!"

"'Sup, NiNi?"

"Oh, ain't nuthin but a ting, Sans. Just enjoying a lovely day at 'da beach. Nice t-shirt, by the way."

Naturally, she was referring to my 'Life's a Beach' t-shirt. You're welcome. After a moment of chit chat the familiar baritone of the lovable Goat Dad could be heard.

"Umm…I could use a little help here, please," Asgore grumbled while carrying a stack of supplies. Eliza and Damian rushed over to help him set everything up. Soon both our families were set up side by side sharing a meal of ketchup burgers and chisps. Who knew that ketchup burgers taste even better cold? Paps opted out on the ketchup burgs though. He brought a much less greasy homemade pasta salad. Lunch was fun, in spite of Flowey seemingly trying to start an argument with Damian with some baited questions and comments.

"Say, Damian, why do you call Asgore 'Dad?'" Flowey had an expression the was a mix of genuine curiosity with a hint of deviousness. I really hoped he wasn't about to stir up any trouble.

"Because he helps my Mama take care of me and treats me like a son." Damian shrugged in an 'it's not that complicated' sorta way and went back to eating.

"What happened to your real dad? Did he fall down or something?"

"He's around. I see him from time to time." Damian gave Flowey the side eye, probably wondering what the point of this conversation was. I was wondering about that myself.

"Humph. He sounds like a crappy dad to me. No wonder Asgore pretty much took his place."

"My papa is trying to do better. So far he's been keeping his promises. It's just kinda 'ard since he and Mama aren't together no more."

"Making excuses for him. Pathetic…"

"That is enough out of you, Flowey," Tori interrupted. "Now hush and stop trying to instigate and agitate."

That's when I heard the bratty plant mumble, "How else am I supposed to get entertainment?"

Seems that was a rhetorical question, since Frisk stuffed a chunk of ketchup burger in his mouth.

Toriel

Not long after we finished our lunch, and some of us took a dip in the ocean, we got more visitors. Mettaton showed up dressed to the nines in a sparkly pink swimsuit, fashionable wide brim hat, and huge sunglasses with his usual entourage filming his outing.

"Afternoon, darlings! Everyone is looking so fantastic. I do hope you'll join me at the center stage for some musical entertainment. In case you were wondering, the Marine Corps band will be performing as well as some newly signed talent, The Undercover Cover Band."

"AHH, YES! THAT IS THE BAND MENTIONED ON THE FLYERS!" Papyrus stated. I had to admit I was curious about the band and who was a part of it.

"Mettaton, dear, who exactly is in the band?"

"My sincerest apologies, my lady, but I can't reveal that. It would ruin the surprise after all. But don't fret, my loves! They are a quite talented and eclectic group so you shan't be disappointed. The show starts at 6 PM. See you there, my beauties!" With that Mettaton sashayed towards the stage with his crew in tow.

Not long after that Undyne and Alphys showed up with their family along with the Jamesons. As we all happily greeted each other Frisk suddenly got up and left in quite a hurry, Flowey firmly cradled in their left arm. I called after my child but they completely ignored me. Sans and I managed to catch up with our child at one of the concession stands. I immediately scolded them for running off. Although we were enjoying a family outing, Frisk was still semi-grounded and not permitted to go off by themselves.

"My child, you know the rules! Now why did you run off like…that?"

By now Frisk had turned to face me with tears streaming down their face.

"kid, what's goin' on? what's with the tears?"

"Did you see it?" Frisk sniffled.

"See what, my child?"

"They were…they were holding hands."

"who ya talking about, kid?"

"MK and…Oshay."

Oh dear. How did I miss that? No wonder Frisk was so upset. I could imagine how Damian was feeling as well. I knelt down to pull my child into my loving embrace as Sans stroked their hair.

"It will be all right, dear one." I could imagine how hurt Frisk must have felt seeing their crush holding hands with another girl, but I did my best to assure them that this too shall pass. I'm sure someone as loving as Frisk would meet someone special to share their life with. They were young and had plenty of time to meet someone.

"c'mon, kiddo. let's get some nice cream."

Frisk seemed to cheer up at that. Sans and I treated them to some strawberry nice cream. Flowey requested peppermint flavor. I had Rocky Road, while my husband passed on the nice cream since they didn't have ketchup flavor. Oh, that man of mine.

As we enjoyed our snack NiNi and Daymie showed up. Frisk offered to share their nice cream with Damian, who looked like he could use some cheering up himself. While Damian finished off Frisk's nice cream, my child took over feeding Flowey the rest of his. Nini sat and talked with us for a few minutes while Damian ate in silence. It turned out that Daymie was also a little bummed about seeing his crush holding hands with another boy, and said boy being one of his best friends.

"The concert doesn't start for a few hours. You guys want to check out the carnival?" NiNi suggested.

"That's sounds like a wonderful idea!" Flowey chimed in with an unexpected cheery tone.

"Yes…it certainly does…" Eliza agreed followed by an awkward pause as Flowey graced us all with an oddly forced smile.

"welp, we'd better get going. the ferris wheel ain't gonna ride itself."

As we got up from the table I noticed Asgore and Papyrus out of the corner of my eye.

"AHEM! ALTHOUGH I DON'T MIND GUARDING OUR BELONGINGS, I ALSO DON'T APPRECIATE BEING LEFT OUT OF THE FESTIVITIES. I'M SURE HIS MAJESTY IS NOT FOND OF IT EITHER. THAT BEING SAID, THE GREAT PAPYRUS SUGGESTS THAT WE STORE OUR THINGS SECURELY IN OUR VEHICLES BEFORE GOING TO THE CARNIVAL."

"That's a great idea, Papyrus!"

"WHY THANK YOU , LITTLE FLOWER! AT LEAST SOMEONE APPRECIATES MY BRILLIANCE!"

Flowey's empty flattery aside, we all agreed with Papyrus and stored our belongings in our respective vehicles. The carnival was small, but it did have a nice variety of rides and booths. Frisk's broken arm made it from extremely difficult to impossible to play any of the target games, so Sans, being the good father he was, rode on the Ferris wheel with our child. I watched from the ground while holding Flowey, who was a bit miffed that he couldn't go along for the ride. I thought it best that Frisk and Sans had some father/child alone time.

Sans

My kid and I had a good time at the carnival, in spite of Frisk's limitation with a broken arm. Neither one of us had even been on a Ferris wheel. Looking over the beach from up high was a pretty cool experience. Not as dramatic as from a plane, but still interesting. While the ride was paused I took time to talk to my kid.

"so, how ya feelin'? havin' fun so far?"

"Yeah, Dad. This is great! I can see the stage, more than half the beach, and even the parking lot! Oh…there's Tsundereplane!"

Sure enough the airheaded airplane monster soared by right above us. I complimented on how cute she looked with her ribbon, and as expected she snapped back about how she wasn't cute and that I was an idiot before flying off all flush faced. Frisk and I had a good laugh at that as the Ferris wheel began to turn once again.

"Dad?"

"yeah, kid?"

"Are you avoiding talking about MK and Oshay?"

"wha…?"

"I mean, yeah I was upset when I first saw them holding hands and stuff, and I still am, but I still wanna talk about it. Ya know, to help me deal."

"oh…ok. so, uh, what exactly do you wanna talk about?"

"I need some advice about how to deal with this so I can help Daymie."

"help daymie…?"

"I know he's putting up a strong front, but I can tell he's upset about his crush, too."

"huh? he's got a crush on mk, too?"

Frisk groaned as they slapped their left hand against their forehead.

"No, Dad. He's got a crush on Oshay."

"oh. well isn't that interestin'. he's hidin' it pretty well."

"Not from me. The big clue was Daymie eating the rest of my nice cream."

"so?"

"He hates strawberry flavor, Dad. He even passed on Uncle Metta's delicious strawberry syrup."

"oh. i see what you mean. he must really be upset to scarf down something he doesn't even like."

"I know, right?"

"tell ya what. he likes music, right? he can hang with us at the concert. maybe that'll cheer him up."

"Hey, that sounds like a great idea, Dad. I'll ask him as soon as I see him."

After we got off the ride to meet up with Tori, we found her sitting at a picnic table nearby hanging out with Flowey.

"Now, now, Flowey. There's no need to take drastic measures. It's just a crush, after all. I'm sure there will be other crushes in the future."

"Why is it called a crush if you can't crush the one that broke your heart?"

Tori didn't even grace that with an answer. She just shook her head and gave Flowey a withering glare. Heh. Withering. There's one for the books.

"Flowey, whatever you're planning the answer is 'no,'" Frisk scolded.

After walking around among the booths for a while we located some of the others at the Duck Hunt booth. Damian and MK were shooting the moving duck targets while Asgore, Eliza, Didimus, Gabe, Undyne, and Alphys cheered them on. MK hit just one more target than Damian so he won that round. While MK received his prize (a huge giraffe plushie), D-boy looked so damned defeated. I mean he lost to the same boy who got with the girl he likes, so how could I fault the kid for that? Fortunately the booth operator offered Damian a prize as well, although it was much smaller. Daymie chose a small koala plushie which he promptly gave to Frisk with a big ol' smile. That kid is sweeter than a wad of cotton candy.

Soon our group, which now included Didimus and Gabe, gathered at one of the sound stages. The Marine Corps Band was performing and they sounded great. Man, I really wish I had brought my trombone. I usually carry it with me in my inventory, but it unfortunately slipped my mind while I prepped for the day's outing. The band was currently playing the themes for each of their four major military branches. The military families present were already worked up for a friendly rivalry. The Jamesons showed their love for Terrell's branch when the band played the theme for the U.S. Air Force. I have no doubt Oshay cheered the loudest. She's so proud of her dad and it shows.

Some of the numbers performed sounded familiar to me, like the William Tell Overture and the Star Spangled Banner. Most of them were robust and upbeat marching band tunes. It was a pretty cool experience hearing all this live for the first time. The previous July 4th celebrations we had gone to weren't this big and weren't hosted by the military. They were at the houses of some of the humans Tori worked with and there was no live music, just recordings on a planned playlist. Personally, I prefer live music so much more.

During the intermission we all fetched our beach blankets and chairs to settle down for the next performance. After a brief intermission the larger stage platform bustled with activity. Knowing that MTT's show was about to begin, our group of Monsters and humans made sure to snag a spot near center stage. I noticed Frisk stayed close to me and Tori, and Damian stayed close to NiNi, Asgore and Didimus. They were both clearly avoiding MK and Oshay, which I thought was kinda petty, but they are kids, and kids can be pretty petty. I really hoped the kids could patch up their friendships and not let their weird love rhombus or whatever ruin everything.

Around dusk Mettaton introduced the opening act, which was Snowy. His ice puns were on point and his standup routine was pretty good. A big improvement from his amateur act in the Underground. I'm sure his parents were proud.

After the opening act MTT took to the stage again to present the Undercover Cover Band (I love that name, tibia honest). Mettaton did what he does best; he got the audience hyped with all the fanfare and flashing lights until the band took the stage. The first thing I noticed was that the band was made up of all monsters. Three singers, a lead guitarist, bass guitarist, drummer, and a keyboardist. I recognized at least one of the singers. The lead singer was definitely Birdy, one of Grillby's regulars. I had no clue that she could belt out a song like that though! The band did a cover of 'Takin' Over' by Martha Wash. NiNi once told me that she would blast this song while cleaning and that it was her favorite song to clean to. After thinking about that for a few seconds I started laughing, confusing Eliza. She didn't even realize the pun just sitting there in her face. Welp, at least Tori appreciated the joke.

Eliza

When I heard the opening bars of one of my favorite songs I squealed with joy like a little girl in a toy store with a hand full of money. I wasn't really focused on who the members of the band were. I was just enjoying the music. The band was so good they had the audience, including myself, going off…in a good way of course. Obviously, I wasn't the only Martha Wash fan in the crowd. I was so into the song that at first I didn't notice my son losing his shit nearby. Somehow, in spite of the loud, high energy music and cheers of the crowd I managed to overhear Damian shout, "Frisk, look! It's my Glamma!"

That immediately took me out of enjoying the music. I scanned the stage and sure enough there she was, mid-stage left near the drummer playing lead guitar. It had been years since I had seen my mother, Zihr. I wondered if she had noticed me or my son in the crowd. The way Damian was jumping up and down waving I don't see how she couldn't. Eventually she gave Daymie a wink and a nod in the middle of the performance before she noticed me. I acted as if I hadn't noticed her nod of acknowledgement by talking to Didimus.

I gotta admit that the band's performance was phenomenal, in spite of my feelings toward my mother. They performed three songs, including a cover of 'Purple Rain' for which Mettaton sang the lead. That was definitely a crowd pleaser. The Undercover Cover Band definitely didn't half ass it, and I'm sure people would be talking about them all over.

After the concert there was a fireworks display. I had seen fireworks on TV, but this was the first time seeing them live. I realized something about fireworks. They are loud, colorful, and dramatic…kind of like Mettaton, the Star of the Underground. I didn't enjoy the fireworks display as much as I enjoyed MTT, but the flashing, booming lights were entertaining.

After the fireworks display was over and all the venders and entertainment were packing up I was ready to go. Unfortunately my son had other plans. He wanted to go back stage to hang out with his grandmother, whom he hadn't seen in quite some time. He even wanted to introduce Frisk to her. It was clear that I was less than enthusiastic than Damian about seeing my mother. I had my reasons. Even Asgore encouraged me to go along with Damian.

"Uhh…I don't know if that's a good idea, Big Papa."

"How about I accompany you?"

"No, no, for the love of all that's good and pure, no!"

"NiNi…I know your relationship with your mother is a rocky one from what you've told me, but I would like to meet her."

"Asgore, I'm not even looking forward to seeing her again, so why would I put you through that uncomfortable shit?"

"Is she…really that bad?"

"Let me put it this way. My mother can be quite a hateful bitch. That being said, I'm going to make this quick, but only for my baby boy's sake. I'll be back in a few."

Sans

After the fireworks were done, Tori, Frisk and I went to the band members' trailers behind the stage to talk to my friend, Birdie.

"i had no idea you could sing like that. you sounded amazing!"

"Aww, shucks, Sans. Thanks. I think the band is so fortunate to have Mettaton's help getting exposure. If it wasn't for his promotion I doubt anyone would have even heard of us."

"welp, speaking for myself, i'm glad MTT gave you that exposure. i can definitely see your band going places. if you ever need a trombone player just give me a call."

"I'll make sure to have you on speed dial," Birdie chuckled. "I'll have to put in a good word about you to Zihr, since she's the head of the band."

Hmm, that name sounded familiar. Birdie pointed her out. She was a bat monster sitting near the buffet table set out for the band members and MTT's stage crew. She wasn't alone. A happy looking Damian was sitting on her lap while Eliza stood to the side looking quite the opposite. In fact she looked like she'd rather be anywhere else but there. Wonder why? Frisk nudged me to get my attention.

"Dad, Daymie told me that's his grandma."

"Oh, yeah. Zihr did mention her grandkid a few times. So you know him?"

"Yup. He's kinda my step-brother."

"Oh. Wait a minute. How…?"

Just then Damian called us over.

"see ya later, birdie."

"Ok, Sans. Don't be a stranger!"

As we headed over to the trio of bat Monsters I racked my brain to recall why Zihr looked so familiar to me. Damian spotted us and jumped up from his grandmother's lap to introduce us.

"Hey, everybody! This is my Glamma Zihr. She plays lead guitar. Glamma, this is Mrs. Toriel, Missa Sans, Frisk, and Flowey."

She stood to shake each of our hands (and one of Flowey's petals), pausing to give me a good looking over.

"I recognize you. You're that prodigy that used to work with my late 'usband at the Core Lab."

Holy shit! That's why she looked so familiar!

"you're dr. klaus's wife."

"I most certainly am. And you're the adorable lab assistant that used to tease Klaus about his singin'." Zihr chuckled, bringing back memories of Dr. Klaus singing 'Don't Worry Be Happy' to boost morale. He was a pretty cool guy.

"nah. i never teased him. that was my…uh…boss that did that."

"Oh. That's odd. I remember Klaus telling me about a skeleton jokin' about his spirited singin'. You're the only skele I remember working there. Unless I'm mistaken."

Skele? Really? Oh yeah, it was all starting to come back to me. I may have liked Dr. Klaus a lot, but I wasn't a fan of his wife back then. I remember why.

"nope. i really enjoyed dr. klaus' singing."

That's when the flower put his two cents in.

"He probably sang to drown out your awful puns! Hah!"

"Flowey! That is not nice! Now apologize to Sans," Tori scolded.

"Aww, do I hafta?"

"Yes!"

Flowey mumbled an apology, his leaves dropping like a wilted daisy.

"So you make puns, eh?" Zihr asked with what I wasn't quite sure was a smirk or a sneer.

"eh, i dabble." Tori and Frisk had a good giggle at that while they had a little snack at the buffet table.

"Heh, I see. NiNi would make puns every now and then, all about chemistry. If she had gotten that internship I think you little nerds would have gotten along fine. Maybe the two of you would have gotten together to make a couple genius babies."

What the fuck…?

"Mama, please don't start…" Eliza grumbled with a warning tone.

"Tch. Am I wrong for saying that, gyal? He would have been a better choice than DiDi the doofus."

"Ma!"

"Then maybe my glamson wouldn't have turned out like his father…dumb as a box of rocks."

Holy fuckin' shit! This lady just flat out called her own grandson an idiot, all while Daymie was within earshot! What a bitch! Obviously NiNi was done with this crap. She quickly and quietly cussed her mother out, grabbed her son (who had stuffed his face with Monster candy) by the hand, and left. I don't blame her.

Turned out Tori had overheard some of what Zihr said so she gave that crazy bat monster a piece of her mind, in spite of Flowey's raucous laughter.

"How could you talk about your own grandson like that? You ought to be ashamed of yourself!"

That's when something unexpected happened. Zihr looked my wife right in the eye and shrugged off her berating like water off a duck's back. She seemed nonplused. I don't know if it was because she didn't care or she was some kind of psychopath.

"I mean no disrespect, Milady, but I don't believe in sugar coating the truth or coddling my daughter or glamson. I been like that ever since my 'usband fell down. Don't get me wrong. I love that boy and my gyal. I just prefer to show them tough love."

That lady has a knack for pissing people off. She even got my kid worked up.

"Tough love is ok, but you're just mean! You should tell Daymie you're sorry!"

Zihr casually set her guitar in its case then strolled over to the buffet table.

"Did D-boy say he was sorry for dropping you and breaking your arm?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well, he may not be the brightest bulb in the box but at least he has good manners. See, I said something nice about him."

Flowey's screechy laugh rang out for all to hear.

"Golly, I love this lady's sense of humor! Can we take her home with us?"

"Absolutely not! Sans, Frisk, let's go."

Zihr gave us a halfhearted wave goodbye as she bit into a spider doughnut. Man alive, NiNi's mom is a real piece of work!

Asgore

After waiting about fifteen minutes, I spotted NiNi and Damian returning from behind the portable stage. My lady looked furious. I could only imagine why. Damian, on the other hand, appeared reluctant to leave.

"Mama, please lemme go back! I want to spend more time with Glamma!"

"After what she said about you? Hell no!"

"But Mama, she wasn't lying."

Eliza stopped in her tracks to look at her son in disbelief.

"Daymie…stop. You don't know what you're talkin' about."

I placed my hand on NiNi's shoulder to get her attention.

"What happened, my love?"

"I really don't want to…"

"My glamma said something about me that got Mama upset. I'm not upset because it's true."

"Damian! It is NOT true!"

"Yes it is, Mama!"

Their back and forth was starting to irritate me a little.

"Would one of you please care to explain?"

"Let's just go home, Big Papa. It's late and…"

"She said that I'm a dummy…and she's right."

I was shocked into silence as I processed what the child said. His grandmother said that to him? It seemed unbelievable to me. Damian continued.

"I know I'm not smart, and that's ok. Everybody can't be smart, right?"

I knelt down so that I was eye level with the boy.

"Son, I wish you wouldn't say such disparaging things about yourself. You are an intelligent, talented, loving young man. Anyone who says otherwise is terribly mistaken."

He bowed his head, avoiding eye contact. He glanced back up with such a conflicted expression. Before he could speak again, Toriel and company showed up. Without a word Frisk went straight to Damian to give him a one armed hug.

"Don't worry, Daymie. We all know you're not stupid."

"Look, Frisk, I know you're trying to make me feel better, but I'm fine. My glamma didn't lie, and I can accept that. I'm not gonna pretend I'm some genius. So can we just drop this and go home?"

"But…"

Damian didn't hang around to hear what any of us had to say. He took flight towards the parking lot leaving the rest of us pretty speechless.

Toriel

The ride home was pretty awkward. I was still fuming over whet Zihr had said about her grandson. Frisk was quiet as well, but I could tell my child was still upset too. Papyrus seemed confused since he wasn't present during that fiasco. My husband seemed contemplative. I decided to ask him what was on his mind after we got home. Everyone in the house hold bathed and showered to rid ourselves of a day's worth of sand from out bodies. Sans and Papyrus cleaned up a lot faster than Frisk and I. Sand doesn't cling to bone very well. Unfortunately, my fur and Frisk's hair and skin were a haven for the abrasive substance. It took us twice as long to clean up compared to the Skeleton Brothers.

Soon everyone in the household settled down for the night. I read a few pages of a novel in bed while Sans read Fluffy Bunny to Papyrus, Frisk, and Flowey. Once the trio fell asleep my husband came to bed. As Sans snuggled against me I briefly pondered how a skeleton managed to be so cuddly. Monster magic I suppose.

"you know, tori, Frisk is a good kid with a good heart."

"That is so true, my love."

Sans sighed, bowing his head slightly, his boney lids halfway closed.

"they asked me why damian's grandma was so mean. couldn't answer cuz I don't know why. then they asked me what my parents were like. threw me off. wasn't expecting that question. heh…"

"Let me guess. You couldn't answer that question either?"

"actually, i did."

Well that was a surprise. Sans and I are quite close yet he always seemed to avoid certain topics, especially anything about his past.

"Oh. What did you tell them?"

Sans gazed up at me with a far away look, his eye lights slightly twinkling.

"my mom's name was gigi. She was sweet, kind and a bit frail. she liked to write poetry and make jokes. she had a pretty sharp wit. that is until she got sick. paps was still little then so I doubt he remembers her. He was only two when she... disappeared."

"What do you mean by that exactly?"

"we woke up one day and she just…wasn't there. she must have wandered off while everyone else was sleeping. dad looked everywhere for her while i watched papyrus. dad found no trace of her. not even a speck of dust."

"Oh, Sans. That's so sad."

I wrapped my arms around him to kiss the crown of his skull.

"thanks, tori."

"No need to thank me, my love. You deserve the support."

He acknowledge my affection with a sound between a sigh and a purr. I swear my husband must be part cat.

"Dearest, would it be too much to ask about your father?"

He grew quiet as he nuzzled against my breast before speaking again.

"tor…can i ask ya somethin?"

"Of course, darling."

"Do you remember the former royal scientist?"

"Do you mean Dr. Alphys?"

"no, babe. i mean before alphys."

I paused to think about that, but no one came to mind. Which was confusing because based on conversations I had with Alphys and even Eliza, and that unpleasant conversation with Zihr, there had to be a royal Scientist prior to Alphys. Then I had a thought. Sans said he had worked at the Core Lab in the past, and even mentioned working with Dr. Klaus Niong. Could it even be possible that…?

"Sans…were you the former Royal Scientist?"

Sans sat up from my bosom to look up at me with a shocked expression, his eye lights slightly dimmed. He then laughed and shook his head.

"nah. that honor belonged to my dad."

What?

"does the name dr. w.d. gaster ring any bells, tor?"

I pondered on his question for a moment. That name did seem familiar yet unfamiliar. Though fuzzy, I could sense some kind of memory in the back of my mind.

"It's like my mind wants to remember…but it's unclear…kind of like…static? I suppose that's the best way I can explain it. I hope that makes sense."

"that's understandable."

"Why do you say that, love?"

"welp…it seems that i'm the only one in existence that remembers him. at least the only one that i know of. paps doesn't even remember him. for the longest time it bothered me that no one except me remembered my dad. i didn't even get how i was able to remember him."

"Sans, I don't understand. What happened to your father?"

"remember when nini said there was an accident at the core?"

"Yes. She said that lead to her father's demise."

"yeah, well…my dad was at ground zero, along with a few others…including me." Sans paused to gather his thoughts I suppose, his perma-grin faltering a bit. "dad fell into the core which caused a uh chain reaction. a few other team members who were close by got caught in the aftermath. i wasn't as close as they were, but apparently there were residual effects."

"Does this have anything to do with your shortcuts?"

"uhhh, kinda. it may also have to do with why i'm the only one who remembers him."

"I see…"

"i miss him, tori."

I held my husband close. Although he was still smiling, I could feel a wave of sadness emanating from his soul. I couldn't imagine how it would feel to witness something horrible happen to your parent. My parents passed peacefully. It was sad but not a surprise like Sans' father's sudden demise. Words of comfort failed me at the moment so I simply held my husband against my bosom.

"ya know, sometimes i envy paps for not remembering our father."

"Why?"

"because missing him and thinking about him does something to my soul."

"Could that be part of the reason why…you only have one HP?"

Once again Sans went silent. I could feel a damp spot growing where his skull rested on my bosom.

"never really thought about that. funny thing is you may be right. heh."

I quietly wiped away his tears as my own threatened to spill.

"Sans. Bring out your soul."

He didn't hesitate to comply. He may have trusted others before me to touch his body, and even his love wasn't exclusive, but while we dated he told me I was the only one he trusted with his soul. Besides my ex-husband, Sans was the only one I trusted with mine.

I cupped my husband's soul in my hand. I noticed that it lacked it's usual brightness. I could see some tiny fissures scattered throughout. That wasn't surprising to me. My soul was in a similar state. Emotional trauma can cause that to happen to a monster soul.

I gave Sans' soul a soft kiss, releasing some healing magic at the same time. I heard him gasp with pleasure and he leaned into me a bit more.

"Sans, I…want to thank you."

"what for?"

"For finally opening up to me about the rest of your family. I can tell it's not easy for you to talk about. Though I'm not happy about the tragedy that befell them, I am glad you trusted me enough to share it."

As soon as a finished my statement Sans knelt on my lap to kiss me, causing his soul to press against my chest. I could feel his soul reaching out to my own. I could sense his desire so I brought out my own soul in answer to his unspoken request. Immediately I felt myself enveloped in love, though there was a hint of sadness. The sadness abated once I released a bit of my healing magic. To my surprise I detected Sans' release of some of his own healing magic. It wasn't as potent as my own, but it did have the desired effect. We were slowly but surely healing each others' souls as we kissed. What an amazing feeling!

"tori."

"Yes, love?"

"i love you so, so much."

"I know. I love you as well."

We stayed up a little longer to talk a bit more. Sans told me more about his parents and what it was like working with his father and Dr. Niong. It turned out that Dr. Gaster wasn't too crazy about Dr. Klaus's singing.

"i don't know why dad was like that. dr. klaus had a great voice. maybe dad was a little jealous of his talent. heh. who knows?"

We shared a chuckle at that before retiring for the night.

Sans

It felt so good to finally tell my wife about my parents. They had been on my mind a lot lately. Becoming a family man might have been a contributing factor. Besides that, our souls were tied so that made it difficult to keep secrets from Tori. Though she couldn't pick up on my thoughts, she could sense my emotional state. Vice versa was also true. I didn't totally spill my guts though. I didn't tell her how I had a feeling my dad might still…exist…kinda. There were signs of him here and there in the Underground, including the cryptic murmurings of the Riverperson, and that time I came across that gray door in Waterfall. I kinda wish I hadn't given up trying to complete our last major project together in my secret lab in Snowdin. The countless sleepless nights and constant failure killed my motivation though. After talking to my wife and kid I sorta felt a spark of motivation come back. Perhaps I found a worthy summer project. Maybe it's about time for a trip to my old address to get the ball rollin' again.

*Next Chapter: Part 12: Kazoku

I know it took a long time for me to post this chapter, but I'm going through a hell of a lot right now, my loves. My job search is really difficult right now because of my lack of transportation. Hopefully things will get better soon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Requests are still open!


	12. Emergency help!

ww w. gofundme. c u m / please- help- chandra- get- a- home

I know haven't updated any stories in a while. I'm going through a lot right now. I've been laid off and I was planning on getting a vehicle. I have a go fund me. Use the link provided, just remove the spaces and spellcomcorrectly. If I raise at least $1500 for a down payment I can get a car and go back to work for Lyft. Any donation will help. Please donate and share. Any donation will be greatly appreciated! Peace and blessings to you.

LadyDetia


End file.
